Por los lazos del amor
by Clau Ardley
Summary: La vida del reconocido psiquiatra Michael Dillman se ha visto trastornada a raíz de una serie de acontecimientos inusuales en su consultorio. Su pensamiento científico no logra entender cómo dos pacientes que no se conocen están narrando experiencias del pasado muy similares entre sí casi simultáneamente.Él no cree en la reencarnación, pero no descansará hasta encontrar respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. Esta historia se basa en la temática del libro "Sólo el amor es real" del Doctor Brian Weiss. NO es una adaptación.

Advertencia: Esta es una historia de universo alterno, debido a la trama, la personalidad de los personajes de Candy puede variar un poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _He estado antes aquí._

 _pero no sabría decir cuándo,_

 _conozco la hierba que hay más allá de la puerta,_

 _el aroma sano y penetrante,_

 _el rumor acompasado, las luces de la costa. Habías sido mía antes,_

 _no puedo decir cuánto tiempo hace de ello; pero justo cuando te giraste_

 _para ver volar la golondrina,_

 _un velo cayó y lo supe todo de los tiempos pasados._

 _DANTE GABRIEL ROSSETTI._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 **Capítulo 1**

¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? He ahí el dilema. En toda su carrera de médico y más específicamente como psiquiatra, Michael Dillman no había visto nada igual y, aunque esta todavía no era muy larga, sí lo suficiente para haber tenido las experiencias que le avalaran para decir que aquel suceso que estaba ante sus ojos era extraordinario. Es por eso que miró con cierto recelo la agenda del día siguiente. Ahí estaban ellos, uno tras el otro.

Mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la frente con la mano empuñada recargado sobre el escritorio de su consultorio, se seguía debatiendo entre si hacía bien o mal en colocarlos de esa manera. Le había dicho a su secretaria, Maggie, que de manera intencional, le diera al señor Ardley la siguiente cita después de la señorita White o viceversa. Quería probar si su teoría tenía una buena base como para pensar que lo que había ido aconteciendo durante las últimas diez semanas tendría algún final común o no.

De ser la respuesta positiva, estaría contemplando algo insólito que tambalearía seriamente su carrera, sus bases científicas pero sobre todo, su vida. Si no fuera así, sólo corroboraría lo que ya sabía: que el ser humano es un ser perecedero y que muchas cosas que se creen acerca de la posibilidad de la inmortalidad no son más que un producto fantasioso que fabrica la mente con el fin de buscar ansiosamente la mínima posibilidad de la posteridad. Y eso, le daría paz.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Michael?

La voz de su colega en el hospital, Patricia O'Brien, le sorprendió al punto que pegó un respingo que por poco le tumba del asiento.

\- ¡Oh, perdón!- dijo, divertida –No pensé que estuvieras tan concentrado en lo que sea que estés concentrado.

\- Anda, ríete- le respondió serio, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Lo siento- volvió a repetir, riendo - ¿Dime, qué te sucede? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Te veo muy pensativo o ¿preocupado?

Sin dejar de mirarla, inclinó su espalda hasta pegar con el respaldo del asiento y puso sus brazos atrás de la cabeza.

\- Sí, tal vez puedas ayudarme, dime Patty ¿qué piensas de la reencarnación?

\- ¿Reencarnación?- se sorprendió por la pregunta – Bueno, sé que es una creencia oriental acerca del supuesto retorno de las almas…

\- No, no, no- le interrumpió –No te estoy preguntando si sabes qué es, mi pregunta es: ¿qué piensas de eso?

\- No creo en ello…-titubeó - Más bien, no lo sé.

\- No contestas lo que te pregunto- espetó impaciente, echándose hacia adelante, ella frunció el entrecejo – Muy bien, te cambiaré la pregunta ¿Qué pensarías que yo, Michael Dillman, graduado con honores de la escuela de medicina de Columbia y especializado en psiquiatría en Harvard, ahora jefe del Departamento de psiquiatría del hospital St. Joseph en Chicago, te dijera que posiblemente estoy a punto de comprobar si eso puede ser verdad?

\- Aparte de pensar que eres un estúpido arrogante por sacarme todas tus credenciales, te diría qué o te estás drogando con los fármacos equivocados o te estás volviendo loco.

Rió por la ocurrencia de su querida amiga. Ella sonrió pero frunció el entrecejo nuevamente esperando alguna respuesta de réplica.

\- Si no me volví loco cuando estuve en el hospital militar en la guerra de Irak, menos ahora.

Puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido de desaprobación por su conocida arrogancia.

\- ¿Me vas a decir qué diablos te pasa?- cuestionó, ya un poco exasperada por el misterio.

\- Sí, te lo voy a decir por dos motivos: uno, porque eres mi mejor amiga y cierto es que también la mejor colega que he tenido y espero tu ayuda y dos, porque realmente tengo que contárselo a alguien…

\- ¿Antes de que te vuelvas loco?

Asintió con un mohín.

\- ¡Genial! ¿tú, loco? esto me interesa, soy toda oídos- exclamó entusiasmada, tomando asiento en la silla frente a él.

\- Espero que dispongas de tiempo porque es un poco largo.

\- De hecho venia invitarte a almorzar. Stear ha salido de la ciudad a un congreso de robótica y no me gusta comer sola.

\- Le diré a Maggie que nos traía algo, se trata de unos pacientes y no quisiera que saliera de aquí.

Aprovechando que ella había tomado una llamada de su esposo Alistair, llamó a Maggie para encargarle un par de ensaladas con pollo, cuatro botellas de Perrier y dos pasteles de limón de su restaurante favorito. También le pidió que no los interrumpieran durante las siguientes dos horas a menos que fuera una emergencia

\- Hace un año- comenzó a contar cuando ella volvió después de su llamada – Tuve una paciente llamada Jude, ella vino a verme por un cuadro de depresión severo. Como ni los medicamentos, ni la psicoterapia le habían ayudado, le sugerí que probáramos terapia de regresión con hipnosis.

\- Muy buena alternativa. Y para eso tú eres el mejor.

\- Gracias- le dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa -El caso es que durante el estado hipnótico ella comenzó a hablarme de unos supuestos recuerdos que al principio me costó creer y me sigue costando creerlos.

\- ¿Qué tipo de recuerdos? No es tan común que se fantaseé en un estado hipnótico sobre todo si es bien llevado.

\- Pues ella empezó a hablarme de algunos lugares que me aseguró jamás había visitado, pero lo extraordinario de todo es que no eran en tiempos actuales. Ella me hablaba de sucesos de hace cincuenta, cien, quinientos o más años atrás.

\- ¿Cómo? – se rió- Pero eso no puede ser, quizá mezcló algunos recuerdos con cosas que leyó o vio en una película ¿Qué sé yo?

\- Me acabas de decir que eso no puede ser, si es una sesión bien llevada…

\- ¡Por Dios, Michael! La mente es muy poderosa.

\- Te doy toda la razón pero espera, lo más extraordinario no es eso- continuó –Se puso interesante cuando tras recordar algunos de estos sucesos del pasado muy lejano donde enfrentaba tristeza o sufrimientos, ella fue sanando. Hace seis meses la di de alta y no ha vuelto y por lo que sé está muy bien.

Patty lo miró incrédula.

\- El mismo gesto que tienes ahora, lo tuve durante algunos días, por qué eso podría significar o que yo era un verdadero fracaso en la hipnosis e incluso como psiquiatra o que estaba ante un hecho complemente inusual. Así que, para quitarme algunas dudas, me di la tarea de investigar algunos de los lugares o hechos que me describió. No logré investigar todo pero lo que me di la tarea de indagar resulto que era cierto.

\- No puede ser…- dudó – Quizás de alguna manera te has sugestionado.

\- Te aseguro que no es así. Te lo mostraré.

De un cajón de su archivero, sacó las cintas magnetofónicas de las terapias que había grabado, y el expediente de Jude junto con las anotaciones de la investigación que había hecho por su cuenta de todas las referencias que su paciente le había proporcionado en terapia. Ciudades, fechas de eventos, nombres de personas, cada una de ellos con notas, antecedentes y sustentos que corroboraban los datos

Al cabo de una hora de escuchar las cintas (que fueron grabadas bajo conocimiento y permiso del paciente) y mirar algunos datos, Patty miraba pensativa su ensalada de pollo sin consumirla. Un par de veces intento decir algo pero se interrumpía con algún pensamiento que se le venía a la cabeza.

\- Vamos, suéltalo- le ayudó a que se animara a que dijera eso que no se atrevía.

\- Es interesante, sin duda. Cierto es que algunas veces suceden cosas que aun con los conocimientos actuales todavía no se pueden explicar pero, con todo, a esto no le veo suficiente sustento como para que ahora mismo me digas que empiezas a creer en la reencarnación o asegurar que existe. ¿Es eso lo que te sucede? ¿Tienes algún tipo de deliberación religiosa?

\- No, lo que me sucede es aún más complejo. ¿Qué pensarías…

\- ¡Para, para! – interrumpió, moviendo la palma de la mano frente a su cara - ¿Otra vez "qué pensarías"? me estás asustando.

\- ¿Qué pensarías- continuó, ignorando su queja – Si te dijera que parece que estoy ante el mismo fenómeno pero ahora de una forma más compleja?

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- dijo, dejando caer los hombros.

\- Y eso es lo que me tiene si no preocupado por lo menos muy confuso.

Michael abrió la segunda botella de Perrier y le dio un largo trago mientras Patty lo miraba expectante, evidentemente esperando que continuara.

\- Antes de continuar, quisiera que me dieras tu palabra de no solo amiga, sino también de profesional que lo que te voy a decir es estrictamente confidencial.

\- Me ofendes- espetó, molesta.

\- Lo siento, pero necesito que me lo jures.

\- Está bien, te lo juro, y lo hago porque me has pedido ayuda y quiero hacerlo. De otra manera no te escucharía.

\- Te lo agradezco… mucho- le guiñó el ojo -Hace poco más de un mes, en los pasillos del hospital me encontré con una enfermera que conocí antes de irme a la guerra y hace mucho tiempo no veía. Ella es una chica muy atractiva y me dio gusto encontrarla pues a pesar de que la vi una sola vez me interesó mucho. Lamentablemente para mí y digo esto porque tenía un interés genuino por ella, me pidió una cita profesional pues pasaba por un mal momento, en concreto, la pérdida de un familiar. Traté de canalizarla contigo pero se negó en redondo porque te… (-conoce- pensó.) …porque una amiga suya me recomendó ampliamente, pues yo la había ayudado a salir de su depresión con hipnosis a través de terapia de regresión, sospecho que esa amiga es Jude.

\- No veo mal que te haya recomendado si es que obtuvo resultados positivos. ¿Temes que se repita la experiencia o que ella esté sugestionada? Creo que las posibilidades de que suceda otra vez lo que paso con Jude son escasas.

\- Pues no lo son, porque ha vuelto a ocurrir. Pero no sólo eso, lo mismo está ocurriendo con otro paciente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Veras, casi al mismo tiempo que esta enfermera me pidió la cita, empezó a venir un hombre joven cuya hermana murió hace unos meses y era la única familia cercana que le quedaba. Estaba devastado cuando llegó.

\- Oh, como el tío de mi marido. Acaba de perder a su hermana hace poco, le recomendé contigo, por cierto.

\- Gracias- le dijo, y se giró un poco desviando la mirada para que no evidenciarse que efectivamente se trataba del tío de Alistair – ¡El caso es que con ellos dos está pasando algo increíble!- Michael se quedó pensativo.

\- ¡Caramba! ¡ya dime qué es!- le gritó, exasperada por la pausa que hizo.

\- Ellos no se conocen, hasta donde sé, nunca se han visto, no hay ningún lazo que los una, sin embargo, a medida que han venido a terapia y me han revelado sus respectivas vidas, una vez que entramos en hipnosis no solo han tenido experiencias de regresión más allá de la infancia o el útero, si no que han ido más atrás y, encima, ambos por separado me han revelado vivencias o recuerdos absolutamente similares. Como si cada uno me contara su lado de la historia de una misma experiencia.

\- ¡Por Dios!

\- Al parecer, y por lo narrado en sesión, estos pacientes han sido pareja repetidas veces, es por eso que hay un supuesto vínculo que los une. A raíz de esto, ellos han mejorado mucho y pareciera que los respectivos duelos han pasado a segundo término y ahora el motivo de la consulta fuera rebelar más uno del otro. Como si se buscaran.

\- Eso no puede ser Michael- negó con la cabeza – Puedes atribuírselo a un inconsciente colectivo.

\- Es lo mismo que pensé, pero no estoy hablando solo de símbolos, ni arquetipos Patty, ¡si no de supuestas vivencias completas!

Patricia lo miró azorada.

\- Mira esto- le dijo, acercando unas hojas con algunas notas de ambas terapias. Ella leyó en silencio y después se quedó meditativa – Como ves, las experiencias son casi iguales, si no es que es la misma, pero entre una y otra narración hay una semana de diferencia, mira las fechas.

\- Increíble…- murmuró -¿Tienes las cintas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Podría… podría escucharlas?

Aunque le sorprendió la petición, aceptó de buena gana. En lo que preparaba las cintas de audio adelantándolas para que no oyera los nombres, pues ella los conocía a ambos, Patricia hablo a su secretaria y le pidió que cancelara todas las citas que tuviera. Michael tenía la tarde libre pues ese día lo ocupaba para ir a nadar, pero no había ningún problema si no lo hacía en esa ocasión.

\- ¿Y esto es lo que te preocupa?- le preguntó, tomando un poco de agua, alistándose mentalmente para escuchar la cinta.

\- No, lo que más me preocupa es lo que voy a hacer.

\- ¡¿Lo que vas a hacer?!

Suspiró pesadamente antes de responderle.

\- Pienso… pienso que si todo esto tiene un ápice de ser verdad, si ellos se ven seguro se reconocerán. Es por eso que intencionalmente he puesto una cita inmediatamente después de otra para que se encuentren.

\- ¡Oh, Michael! ¿y eso que significa?

\- Lo que significa es que quiero confirmar una teoría o descartarla. Simplemente quiero respuestas. Uno de ellos se ira pronto del país y...

\- ¿Y?

\- Sé que estoy arriesgando mucho, mi credibilidad como médico, como persona… pero para mí esto es completamente nuevo. En realidad no sé qué hacer porque ¿Y si provoco un encuentro que no les convenga? Es decir, ella es muy bella y él es un tipo importante y no dudo en que se gusten de por sí…pero si no resulta me sentiré muy culpable por haberlos orillado a una relación a la que no están preparados, pero… ¿y si algo de esto es verdad y uno de ellos se va y no pueden encontrarse siendo que pueden ser esa persona que buscan? Que todos buscamos de alguna manera… Siento que juego con el destino ¿sabes? Todo esto me está trastornando- espetó agobiado, frotándose ambos ojos con las manos – y encima, ella me gusta- pensó desalentado.

Patty se acercó a él y le dio unos golpecitos amigables en un brazo.

\- Escuchemos las cintas y después veremos que hacer ¿te parece?

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras Patty regresaba del servicio de damas para que analizaran las cintas, Michael recordó el primer encuentro que tuvo con Candy en aquella fiesta de despedida en su honor varios años atrás en casa de Eliza, la insoportable y coqueta amiga de su prima Daisy. Alistair, el esposo de Paty, quien todavía estaba soltero, estaba ahí junto con su hermano y la novia de este y formaba parte del grupo donde Candy se refugió toda la velada. Tan solo verla lo impactó, pues nunca había visto facciones tan delicadas y hermosas sobre una lozana y perfecta piel blanca. Su cabellera rubia que caía suavemente sobre los hombros en forma de rizos, parecía que en cada movimiento le invitaba a acariciarla. Pero, cuando ella lo miró con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, quiso enseguida conocerla. Así que sin miramientos prácticamente le ordenó a su prima Daisy que los presentara aun con las protestas de su amiga que parecía no simpatizar con ella. Después de que los presentaron, congeniaron inmediatamente por sus profesiones. Hablaron largo rato y bailaron un par de piezas. Luego, tuvo la buena suerte de poder llevarla a su casa. Se despidió de ella con un casto beso en la mejilla y quedaron en comunicarse. Aunque intercambiaron direcciones de correo electrónico y números telefónicos, las labores del hospital en Irak no le permitieron mucho tiempo para el esparcimiento y después de un par de correos no pudo escribirle más y no la vio hasta el día que se la topó en los pasillos del St. Joseph. Para él fue una grata sorpresa encontrarla después de tanto tiempo, pues muchas veces la tuvo en el pensamiento mientras estuvo en la guerra. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero la realidad es que Michael estaba muy interesado en ese asunto porque había vivido con ella una experiencia similar, pues desde que la vio por primera vez, tuvo la sensación de que ya la conocía.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _¡Hace tanto tiempo! Y todavía sigo siendo la misma Margaret. Lo único que envejecen son nuestras vidas. Donde estamos, los siglos son como segundos, y después de vivir mil vidas, nuestros ojos empiezan a abrirse._

 _EUGENE O´NEILL_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 **Capítulo 2**

Candice White, era una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y grandes ojos verdes. Delgada y con la estatura promedio de las mujeres estadounidenses. Cuando Michael la conoció, tenía en su mirar una chispa de inocencia y vivacidad cautivadora, pero, en esa ocasión, esa chispa en sus ojos había desaparecido y su mirada se había tornado triste y apagada.

Michael, casi había olvidado como lucia sin uniforme de enfermera. En realidad, ella se veía muy bien sin él pero se sorprendió mucho cuando entró vestida totalmente de color negro en vez de algo similar al atractivo vestido floreado que usaba cuando la vio por primera vez.

\- Todavía no acabo de entender por qué has acudido a verme- Le preguntó, después de los saludos correspondientes una vez que llegó al consultorio.

Él había revisado unos instantes antes la hoja impresa que les hacía llenar a los pacientes de primera vez para sus expedientes y, aparte de la depresión por el reciente fallecimiento de la mujer que la crió, no veía nada más de mayor complicación.

\- Mi vida es un desastre- le dijo, dejándose caer en el elegante diván blanco que le indicó. Dillman se sentó frente a ella en un cómodo sillón de piel oscura.

Inmediatamente ella comenzó a hablar para contarle su historia. Candy era una enfermera muy querida en el área de pediatría del hospital St. Joseph en Chicago. Tenía veinticinco años y se había criado en Michigan en un orfanato en el que había sido abandonada una noche de invierno cuando apenas era una recién nacida. De su crianza en particular se encargó una monja a la que llamaba hermana María; mujer buena y generosa a la que llegó a amar como una verdadera madre. Creció en un ambiente rural hasta los doce años; luego, fue enviada a estudiar a un colegio particular en Londres gracias a una generosa beca dada por algún filántropo anónimo y, posteriormente, cuando volvió a Estados Unidos, se decidió por la carrera de enfermería y la cursó en Chicago, en el estado de Illinois. A medida que ella hablaba, Michael iba haciendo anotaciones de datos importantes para considerar en su tratamiento.

Se expresaba con emotividad y, aunque a veces quería restarle importancia a las emociones que salían conforme su relato iba avanzando, llegó un punto en el que le fue imposible ocultarlas. Sobre todo cuando le narró el maltrato del que había sido víctima en una casa de acogida a la que llegó cuando tenía nueve años de edad. Para el disgusto de Michael, supo que la responsable de esos maltratos había sido Eliza, la amiga de su prima Daisy y el insoportable hermano de ella, Neil. Todavía las heridas en su corazón por aquellos tiempos seguían vigentes. Nunca se había sentido más vejada y humillada como en esa etapa. Afortunadamente, la hermana María, intuyendo que algo no estaba bien, volvió por ella y se la llevo de vuelta hasta que salió a estudiar al extranjero.

\- Lo único bueno de ese tiempo- dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos – Fue el haber conocido a mis amigos los hermanos Cornwell y a Anthony, su primo.

Con este último, Candy había mantenido una breve relación en su adolescencia, pero esta acabó en una bella amistad que se seguía conservando a pesar de que él había cambiado su residencia a Holanda. En ese aspecto, el romántico, Candy tampoco había tenido tanta suerte, pues la mayoría de sus relaciones aunque habían terminado de forma pacífica y civilizada, ninguna le dejó un recuerdo grato. Casi todos le habían dejado por otra mujer y ella, de manera sumisa, les dejaba ir sin complicaciones, ni dramas.

Después del episodio del maltrato, Candy y María se volvieron muy unidas. Tanto, que mientras estuvo lejos, le llamaba por teléfono casi todos los días y las vacaciones eran momentos de total felicidad ya que volvía directamente al orfanato para verla. Para Candy, la religiosa aparte de haber sido lo más cercano a una madre, también fue su mejor amiga y confidente. Por eso se sintió devastada cuando se enteró que María tenía cáncer de estómago y estaba en etapa terminal en el momento del diagnóstico. Se dedicó a cuidarla día y noche en sus últimos días.

\- Era una santa- murmuró.

Tras su muerte, Candy se había sumido en una profunda tristeza. Sus últimas palabras para ella fueron: Busca tu felicidad.

\- Hace seis meses de esto – espetó, secando sus ojos con un pañuelo desechable que Michael le había ofrecido – Siento que tengo el corazón roto en mil pedazos y no sé cómo restaurarlo. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor.

Y lo seguía sintiendo, tanto que, desde el tiempo del fallecimiento de María al momento presente, Candy apenas dormía y había bajado mucho de peso por la falta de apetito causada por la depresión. Siempre estaba distraída y el entusiasmo por las cosas que le gustaban mermó considerablemente.

Se sentía sola, desorientada y perdida y, nuevamente, la sensación de abandono volvía a afectarla de tal manera que inconscientemente se metió en sí misma como un método de autoprotección para sufrir lo menos posible.

A la siguiente sesión, una semana después, Michael tenía ya claro el origen de algunos padecimientos físicos y emocionales de Candy y la técnica más conveniente para ayudarla, deseaba probar la hipnosis con ella antes de recetarle Prozac o algún medicamento antidepresivo. Estaba muy seguro que la terapia de regresión le ayudaría mucho. Muy independiente de la experiencia con Jude, a otros pacientes les había dado excelentes resultados positivos y sus síntomas habían disminuido y en muchos casos hasta desaparecido.

\- Podemos trabajar con el abandono. Creo que es algo que aunque tu consiente no lo asimila como tal, es evidente que te está afectado y mucho. Posiblemente…

\- Sí…- dijo, titubeando un poco.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Michael, al verla dudar.

\- Yo…

Dillman el brindó una cálida sonrisa, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, animándola a hablar.

\- Sí quiero trabajar con lo del abandono. La muerte de la hermana María precisamente me hace sentir así: abandonada, sin raíces, ni estabilidad. A pesar que no era mi madre biológica, ella fungió ese papel en mi vida de tal forma, que en realidad no me hizo falta ninguna otra figura materna. Es por eso que quisiera antes que nada ver si ella y yo en otro momento fuimos en realidad madre e hija.

Se quedó mirándola un poco sorprendido. Candy vio su desconcierto y se apresuró a explicarse.

\- Una paciente tuya… me contó sus experiencias con la terapia de regresión y quiero ver si puede funcionar en mí de la misma manera. No sé… tal vez si puedo comunicarme con la hermana María de alguna manera… quizá ella me diga que está bien y yo pueda mitigar un poco el dolor que siento.

Michael sonrió complaciente, tratando de no exponer el desconcierto que le provocaba aquella referencia. No le cabía duda que la paciente que lo había recomendado con Candy era Jude. En ese momento, recordó fugazmente como en una sesión, supuestamente, había contactado con su abuelo fallecido, el cual, había muerto cuando apenas era una niña. Ella le tenía miedo a los relámpagos y sólo su abuelo podía tranquilizarla en las noches de tormenta. Una vez que su abuelo murió, el miedo había vuelto con más fuerza, pues ya no había quien la protegiera y, aun de adulta, no podía soportar una tormenta con esas características pues su nivel de ansiedad subía a puntos exagerados. Después de ese "contacto" en regresión, Jude había dejado atrás ese temor. Y no tan solo eso, hasta pudo ser capaz de salir de casa a guardar algunas cosas que había dejado en el jardín mientras estaba el temporal: Mi abuelo me ha dicho que siempre estará conmigo- le había dicho Jude tiempo después, cuando se dio cuenta que había superado el miedo.

\- No puedo asegurarte que tengas una experiencia similar, Candy- dijo, incomodo –Cada paciente es distinto. De hecho, hay casos excepcionales.

\- Me gustaría intentarlo- le pidió.

\- Lo único que yo puedo garantizarte es que haremos una regresión a través de hipnosis para trabajar con las cosas que te están causando esta depresión. Lo demás ya no depende de mí.

Candy asintió. Michael le hizo una seña con la mano para que se recostara en el diván.

\- Bueno, antes que nada tal vez debes saber que aunque la hipnosis requiere un estado de gran concentración vas a estar consiente todo el tiempo. Vamos a intentar relajar tu mente a través de un método de inducción que consiste en básicamente relajarte a través de una respiración lenta y consistente. Si observas que algún pensamiento te turba, vuelve al ritmo de tu respiración.

Candy sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Todo va a estar bien- le dijo Dillman, dándole dos golpecitos en la mano, al notar su nerviosismo – Vamos a empezar. Cierra los ojos, a partir de este momento, sólo escucharas mi voz.

Michael encendió la grabadora para grabar la sesión, previo consentimiento de Candy, y con voz clara pero suave, comenzó a darle indicaciones.

\- Siente como entra el aire por tu nariz… relaja tus hombros… todo tu cuerpo está cada vez más relajado.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, notó que Candy estaba en un estado de sueño consciente equivalente a la hipnosis.

\- Puedes recordarlo todo- continuó – Para empezar, vamos a recordar alguna comida que haya sido de tu agrado. Recuerda el olor, el sabor…. – le dijo, para comprobar el grado de profundidad en el que estaba.

Cuando notó que había llegado a un estado profundo, prosiguió hasta llevarla a sus recuerdos de infancia.

\- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó, al verla esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Estoy con la hermana María, ella es muy joven y yo apenas soy una niña.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Ocho- volvió a sonreír –Ella está gritándome que baje del árbol que está cerca del orfanato. He bajado de él y en vez de reprenderme solo me dice: Candy, ¡que niña traviesa eres! ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Me pregunta con una sonrisa, ella es tan paciente conmigo. Veo sus ojos cafés y su piel blanca. Me toma de la mano y me lleva dentro junto con los demás chicos.

\- Muy bien- dijo, Michael – Me alegra que veas todo con claridad y sea un recuerdo agradable.

Puesto que Candy había sufrido un abandono siendo una recién nacida. Michael vio prudente ir más atrás en sus recuerdos. Él sabía que el meollo de sus males era precisamente ese acto que la había marcado y el motivo por el cual no podía superar el duelo de la hermana María o bien, por el cual dejaba ir con gran facilidad a los seres amados sin luchar por ellos, resignada totalmente a ser abandonada.

\- Ahora vamos un poco más atrás- continuó - Es importante que no juzgues lo que ves. Intenta que tú mente no critique ni trates de encontrarle lógica a las imágenes que evoques. Simplemente vívelo, déjate llevar. Vamos a retroceder a una etapa muy temprana, cuando eras una recién nacida. Recuerda, sea lo que sea que venga a tu mente, sólo déjate llevar.

Comenzó a contar hacia atrás desde el cinco hasta el uno, para que el estado hipnótico se hiciera más profundo. Observó detenidamente las reacciones del rostro de Candy. Ella comenzó a compungir sus facciones y una lágrima solitaria salió de su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Dime qué ves, Candy?

\- Escucho gritos, él le dice que no puede conservarme, que es necesario deshacerse de mí. ¡Échala a la basura!, le dice y ella…- Candy se interrumpió y un sollozo lastimero salió de su garganta.

\- ¿Logras ver de donde provienen las voces?- cuestionó, dispuesto a indagar pero atento a cortar la sesión de ser necesario.

\- Sí, una mujer rubia me está observando mientras me carga en brazos. Ella es muy bella, pero tiene un aspecto sucio y descuidado, las grandes y profundas ojeras y su piel excesivamente pálida, demeritan todo su atractivo. Me mira con cierta lastima a través de sus ojos enrojecidos. El olor a alguna hierba quemada se me mete en la nariz y me molesta.

\- ¿Y a él, lo logras ver?

\- Él tiene un aspecto mucho mejor, es joven, usa traje de tres piezas y parece un hombre rico. Tiene el cabello negro y los ojos verdes… como los míos- dijo, entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Estás segura que él es tu padre?

\- Sí, lo reconozco como tal. Trata de arrancarme de sus brazos pero ella le dice que no me tirará a la basura, que mejor me venderá para pagar una deuda de drogas y él acepta. Yo lloro sin parar y grita que me calle antes de que me arroje por la ventana.

Vio el sufrimiento en el rostro de Candy y decidió sacarla de ese episodio para llevarla un poco más atrás, al momento de la concepción. Quería saber si alguna vez el padre de Candy había amado a su madre. Quizá, pensó, en el trascurso hacia su nacimiento algo había pasado y ambos se habían desviado del camino del amor y el respeto. Tal vez, habían sido jóvenes sanos y amables que fueron influenciados por los vicios de alguien más, destruyendo sus vidas. Todo podría suceder. Pero, de no ser así, sabría el tratamiento adecuado para enfrentar ese daño emocional arraigado desde el vientre materno.

\- Muy bien, te voy a pedir Candy que salgas de ese recuerdo. Visualiza que flotas arriba de esa escena. Puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento. Recuerda, tú tienes el control. Voy a contar nuevamente del cinco hasta el uno y quiero que vayas al momento de tu concepción. Quiero que observes la relación que tenían tus padres en ese entonces.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

\- Cinco…- contó, con lentitud. – Cuatro… tres… - contempló el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Candy que pasaba de la angustia a la quietud- dos… uno…- Dillan vio como súbitamente, un rictus de terror desfiguró su pacifico rostro -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, sorprendido por la transición.

\- Me… me…- dijo, ahogadamente.

La respiración de Candy se tornó en un instante más rápida y entrecortada y, nuevamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos que permanecían cerrados.

-¿Te qué?- dijo, tratando de no sonar preocupado -¿Descríbeme lo que ves, Candy?

-¡Me quemo!- soltó en un grito.

\- ¿Cómo que te quemas? Dime lo que ves, Candy- repitió nuevamente.

\- Todo arde en llamas alrededor de mí. Estoy atada de pies y manos a ese gran tronco en medio de la gran hoguera que han prendido, me están quemando porque dicen que soy una bruja. ¡Pero no lo soy! Ellos… ellos…

Michael, contuvo el aliento.

\- No, otra vez, no- pensó, frotándose la frente con una mano. No podía ser cierto que nuevamente estuviera pasando lo mismo que había pasado con Jude.

Recordó cómo, al igual que con Jude, la experiencias de tener otras visiones habían empezado justo cuando le pidió que fuera al momento de la concepción. Como si fuera una especie de salto cuántico justo en ese instante. ¿Sería casualidad? O ¿Realmente algo ocurría ahí?… el cuestionamiento le hizo reaccionar, dejo salir el aire contendido en sus pulmones y se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- Son esos hombres vestidos de monjes. Están cantando himnos mientras yo grito desesperada.

\- ¿Sabes dónde estás?

\- Inglaterra, Essex.

\- ¿Essex?- repitió, atónito. Michael comenzó a escribir con ansiedad, para al igual que hizo con Jude, corroborar los datos.

\- Essex…

\- ¿Puedes…-tragó saliva -¿Puedes decirme la fecha?- se aventuró a preguntar.

Candy movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. Su rostro, ahora, estaba empapado de lágrimas y sudor.

\- Mil… - titubeo -mil seiscientos cuarenta y cinco- dijo, segura.

\- ¿Puedes describirte, es decir, físicamente cómo eres?

\- Tengo el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes. Mi piel es morena por las largas jornadas de recolección de legumbres bajo el sol. Mi madre está tratando de llegar a mí pero no la dejan. Algunos hombres la empujan pero ella lo vuelve a intentar pasar a pesar de que la golpean. ¡Mi pobre madre!- sollozó – Y ¡Dios! ahí está él, lo veo a través de las llamas, está mirándome desde la colina montado en su caballo. Su amigo pone un brazo en su hombro.

\- ¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

\- El soldado de los ojos azules que llora.

\- El soldado de ojos azules- musitó, Michael.

\- ¿Por qué llora?

\- Porque no puede hacer nada para salvarme, porque nos amamos y por qué estoy esperando un hijo suyo.

\- ¿Por eso te han llevado a la hoguera?

Candy soltó un gran gemido.

\- Sí, un monje que tiene la cara llena de cicatrices, con profundos ojos grises se acerca a mí y me dice: Tú y el hijo del diablo que llevas en tus entrañas arderán en el infierno, ramera.

Al decir esas palabras, Michael se estremeció y se apresuró a sacarla de ese recuerdo, visualización, vivencia (o sea lo que aquello fuera) y le dio las instrucciones de ir al momento exacto de la muerte y flotar nuevamente arriba de la escena. El rostro de Candy nuevamente paso por un proceso de la angustia a la paz.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de abrir los ojos, Michael se levantó de su asiento de piel oscura y mordió la uña de su dedo índice, apagó la grabadora y respiro profundo mirando por la ventana hacia la calle. Tomó un trago de agua de su botella comenzada de Perrier para recobrarse un poco de la experiencia.

Puedes abrir los ojos- le dijo, sentándose nuevamente junto a ella.

Candy abrió los ojos y se quedó quieta. Al cabo de unos segundos dio un profundo y ruidoso bostezo y estiró su cuerpo tratando de espabilarse un poco.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- cuestionó Michael, observándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Muy bien- respondió, con una sonrisa –Eso fue… intenso.

\- Sí- dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Intenso es la palabra correcta.

\- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó, incorporándose en el diván.

Michael, decidió salirse por la tangente y dar respuesta al lado científico.

\- Bueno, pues cuando volvemos a los recuerdos de la infancia temprana muchas veces nos enfrentamos con experiencias no tan gratas. Por un lado, siento mucho que hayas recordado el momento cuando posiblemente tu madre te abandonó. Intuyo… es solo intuición- recalcó – Que al final decidió llevarte al orfanato en lugar de venderte para pagar su deuda de drogas. Pero por otro lado, es bueno saber el origen del miedo al abandono para trabajar con ello.

\- Comprendo- dijo Candy, con seriedad –Me gustaría trabajar con ello.

Michael aprobó con la cabeza su decisión de trabajar ese aspecto emocional, miró el reloj y se paró del asiento.

\- Me parece bien, entonces nos vemos la semana que entra- dijo, girándose para ir hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Y lo demás?- oyó preguntar tras él. Apretó los ojos e hizo un mohín de disgusto. Se dio la vuelta para verla. Ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, expectante.

\- ¿Has visto últimamente alguna película de caza de brujas?

\- No- respondió, negando también con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, la mente muchas veces confunde realidad con fantasía. Puede ser que en algún momento se haya mezclado algún recuerdo por algo que hayas leído o visto con tu inconsciente. Y, estando en un estado profundo de hipnosis pues…

\- Estoy segura que la mujer que sabía que era mi madre es María- le interrumpió.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Simplemente lo sé- respondió emocionada –Ahora estoy segura que ella ha sido parte de mi vida siempre y que en algún momento sí ha sido mi verdadera madre- Sonrió –Es un consuelo enorme saber, que la veré nuevamente.

Michael miró deslizar por enésima vez lágrimas en el blanco y terso rostro de Candy, pero se sorprendió al ver que, aunque lloraba, las lágrimas eran de genuina alegría y alivio y no de dolor.

\- Gracias- dijo, tomando su mano –Muchas gracias.

Él solo sonrió. La vio tomar su bolso y conducirse hacia la salida.

\- Hasta la semana que entra- le dijo, desde la puerta y la cerro tras ella.

El sonido del teléfono móvil lo hizo regresar al presente. Michael miró como el espejo del baño de su apartamento se había empañado por el agua caliente que caía del grifo a grandes chorros. Desde la cita con Candy había pasado malas noches, ya fuera por insomnio o por pesadillas sin sentido, el sueño se le había visto interrumpido y estaba ya causándole estragos en su concentración. Cerró la llave inmediatamente y con una toalla limpió todo el vapor acumulado. Miró su rostro llenó de jabón a medio afeitar y unas ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos grises.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias: Azukrita, mflores, Jenny, maya, carito, Chicuelita, Stear´s girl, Bertgirl, Angdl, nascona, Nadia, Litzy, Friditas, Guest. por sus amables comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _O acaso los años caballerescos acabaron en la tumba junto con el viejo mundo,_

 _yo era el rey de Babilonia y tú eras una esclava cristiana._

 _Te vi, te tomé y te dejé, sometí tu orgullo y acabe con él…_

 _y una mirada de soles se había puesto y_

 _había brillado desde entonces sobre la tumba decretada por el rey de Babilonia para ella, la que había puesto de esclava. El orgullo que pisoteé es ahora mi cruz, porque ahora soy el pisoteado._

 _El viejo resentimiento dura tanto como la muerte; porque amas, pero te reprimes. Me parto el corazón contra tu dura infidelidad, y me lo parto en vano._

 _WILLIAM ERNEST HENLEY._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 **Capítulo 3**

Desde que bajó del ascensor, Michael observó la algarabía que había afuera de su consultorio. Maggie y otras enfermeras que rodeaban su escritorio, hablaban cuchicheando de algo con evidente entusiasmo.

\- ¡Qué suerte tienes, Maggie! No sólo trabajas con el mejor médico del hospital, si no también tienes que atender a sus pacientes. ¡Y cómo este qué mejor! ¡Te cambio tu lugar!- dijo, una enfermera que estaba sentada encima del escritorio con la pierna cruzada.

Al ver que ninguna había notado su presencia, se acercó curioso para saber de qué se trataba la pequeña reunión.

\- Tu jefe es muy guapo, pero este es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- exclamó otra, que estaba frente a ellas.

\- Vaya, vaya- se burló, Maggie-Y yo que pensé que morías por los pelirrojos como el doctor Dillman y ahora resulta que este rubio te robo el corazón.

\- No finjas, Margaret- le respondió -Vi tu cara cuando llegó, mientes si dices que no te encantó ese bombón. Dillman perdió unos puntos, sin duda.

\- Maggie rió abiertamente por el comentario.

\- Discúlpame, pero el doctor Dillman es…

\- Espero Maggie, que lo siguiente que vaya a decir es que soy un buen jefe- le interrumpió, Michael. Todas miraron al mismo tiempo al recién llegado con una mezcla de terror y vergüenza. –Buenos días, señoritas, ¿no creen que tal vez las estén echando de menos en sus puestos de trabajo?

\- Sí, doctor Dillman- dijeron al unísono.

Una a una se retiró del lugar, echándole apenas un vistazo al galeno que las veía pasar con el ceño fruncido pero conteniendo la risa. Michael carraspeó un par de veces antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Maggie que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

\- Doc… doctor, buenos días- tartamudeó, evitando mirarlo. Con manos temblorosas le entregó una carpeta.

Michael soltó un gruñido en lugar de saludo e inmediatamente comenzó a leer el contenido.

\- Ya… ya llegó su primer paciente.

Extrañado, dejó ver la hoja de datos y corroboró la hora en su reloj.

\- ¿Tan temprano? ¿Y dónde está?

\- Él fue a atender una llamada… ¡oh! mire, ahí viene- señaló tras de él, con un discreto movimiento de cejas.

Michael volvió la cabeza y se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver a la persona que venía a su encuentro. Aunque no fuera una mujer o le gustaran los hombres, en ese momento pudo saber con exactitud porque las chicas estaban tan entusiasmadas.

William Albert Ardley era un hombre de cuerpo atlético, alto (muy alto), de simétricas facciones varoniles, ojos de color azul intenso, cabello rubio y la piel ligeramente bronceada. Con anterioridad, Michael había visto en algún diario o revista la foto de uno de los mayores magnates del país, pero, al tenerlo de frente, no pudo evitar compararlo un poco con un modelo o una celebridad hollywoodense, al verlo tan bien acicalado con su traje oscuro de dos piezas, peinado intencionalmente desenfadado y una muy bien cuidada barba de pocos días.

A sus treinta y tres años, William Albert era dueño de medio Chicago por ser el único heredero del antiguo Corporativo de telecomunicaciones Ardley y del cual fungía como el director general. Pero el joven millonario no sólo era propietario de esa sólida y prospera empresa, también entre sus propiedades estaban las más ostentosas y exclusivas tiendas departamentales del estado, restaurantes, bares, casinos y era socio de una importante cadena de hoteles a nivel mundial.

Por simple suposición, cualquier persona podría deducir que al poderoso joven todo en la vida le iba bien, no solo por todo lo que poseía materialmente sino también por su destacado físico. ¿Qué podría faltarle a alguien como él? Nada, sería la respuesta común. La verdad de las cosas era que detrás de su basta imagen se encontraba un hombre triste y solitario.

\- Buenos días, ¿doctor Dillman? – le saludó, extendiendo su mano con anticipación antes de llegar junto a él.

\- Sí- respondió. Michael sintió el firme apretón de manos, característico de las personas seguras de sí mismas.

\- Soy Albert Ardley, siento haber llegado antes de la hora, esperaré a que usted me llame.

\- No, no, pasemos de una vez señor Ardley- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Albert devolvió el gesto y pasó por la puerta que Michael le señalaba con la mano. Antes de cerrar, Michael miró a Maggie que observaba la escena con la boca ligeramente abierta.

\- ¿De verdad es más guapo que yo?- le susurró, fingiendo confusión.

Maggie, se volvió a sonrojar.

\- Póngase cómodo, señor Ardley- le dijo, indicándole el diván de piel clara.

\- Albert, por favor, dígame Albert, doctor Dillman, cuando me dicen señor Ardley, tengo la impresión de que le hablan a mi padre y me hace sentir un poco viejo- bromeó.

\- Muy bien, Albert- respondió Michael, con una sonrisa, tomando asiento en su cómodo sillón oscuro.

\- Patty, quiero decir, la doctora O´Brien, lo recomendó mucho doctor Dillman. Ella me aseguró que no habría mejor médico en la ciudad en el cual podría confiar absolutamente.

\- Te agradezco tu confianza, Albert- le dijo, echando un vistazo a su hoja de datos– Entiendo que estás aquí porque has sufrido de largos periodos de insomnio, causado posiblemente por un cuadro depresivo por la reciente muerte de tu hermana.

\- Así es. Bueno, el insomnio viene de mucho tiempo más atrás, pero desde la muerte de Rosemary se ha agudizado y no solo eso, me siento muy triste y con pocas ganas de hacer cosas, también estoy muy distraído. Hay días que no quisiera que nada, ni nadie me molestara.

\- ¿Tomas algún fármaco para inducirte el sueño?

\- Ninguno.

\- Muy bien, antes de llegar a la causa y considerar recetarte algún medicamento, me gustaría que me hablaras primero de ti. Esta primera cita es para conocerte un poco, así que cuéntame de tu infancia, el entorno donde creciste, tu adolescencia y así hasta el día de hoy. No importa que lo consideres relevante o no, dime todo lo que creas que yo deba saber.

Albert soltó el aire, se rascó la ceja derecha y aflojó el nudo de su fina corbata gris antes de comenzar a hablar. Al principio, cada palabra salía con cierta resistencia y con un cuidadoso estudio de lo que decía, controlando al máximo sus emociones. Michael escuchó atento, sin expresar algún juicio en sus gestos, dándole confianza para continuar si alguna vez dudaba en decir o no algo, así que, al cabo unos minutos, advirtió que Albert se fue relajando, pues su lenguaje corporal cambio y su narración se volvió más fluida.

Nacido en el seno de un poderoso clan de inmigrantes escoceses radicados en Estados Unidos desde principios del siglo XX, William Albert, fue el segundo vástago y el único varón del matrimonio de Priscilla y William C. Ardley. Fue un hijo muy deseado, ya que, debido a la tradición escocesa seguida por generaciones, el nombre paterno y el legado de todos los bienes se debía heredar al hijo varón. Es por eso que cuando nació, fue un gran acontecimiento (y un gran alivio) sobre todo para su padre.

William desde pequeño fue preparado para llevar con éxito la tarea de la administración de los bienes impuesta aun antes de nacer. Estudio en los mejores colegios privados y se graduó en la universidad de Cambridge en Economía y Gestión. Para beneplácito de su progenitor, Albert no había fallado, pues resulto ser un excelente y dedicado empresario. Y así se lo hizo saber en su lecho de muerte:

\- Me voy tranquilo, de saber todo lo que se ha forjado por generaciones queda en buenas manos- le dijo, un día antes de morir.

A Albert, le hubiese gustado que su padre le reconociera más sus atributos como hijo y no como empresario.

\- Aunque reconozco que conviví poco con él, creo que no fui un mal hijo, es decir, a pesar de mi etapa rebelde, siempre saque buenas notas en el colegio, jamás use drogas, y nunca pise la cárcel- dijo, con un tono triste –Creo que eso es ser un buen hijo ¿o no doctor?- Michael, alzó ligeramente las cejas, asintiendo en silencio. Tomó nota de eso.

Su etapa rebelde consistió en algunas borracheras y en escapadas sin autorización de su padre a distintos lados del mundo, sobre todo a África, que es el lugar que más frecuentó por las distintas expediciones a las que se unió. La vida salvaje le llamaba mucho la atención y en ese lugar, según le dijo a Michael, se sentía libre. Se sentía, él. Albert también le contó que en realidad le hubiese gustado haber sido veterinario en vez de economista, pero ese deseo, siempre lo supo, era imposible.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- Mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeño.

\- ¿Qué edad tenías?

\- Tres años.

\- ¿De qué murió?

\- Neumonía.

\- ¿La recuerdas?

\- Apenas, bueno, la tengo presente por las fotografías pero no hay en mi mente un recuerdo de ella.

Parte de su crianza estuvo a cargo de su tía paterna y su única hermana, Rosemary, la cual apenas hacia nueve meses había fallecido en un trágico accidente aéreo.

\- Lo era todo para mí- la voz de Albert se quebró, espero unos segundos y tomó una honda inhalación antes de continuar –Rosemary se despidió de mí, como lo hacía infinidad de veces antes de ir a uno sus viajes de filantropía y, al cabo de unas horas, simplemente había muerto. De haber sabido que era la última vez que la vería la hubiera abrazado más fuerte, uno nunca espera que cuando alguien se despide un día cualquiera lo haga para siempre. Mi sobrino, mi cuñado y yo, seguimos devastados- Albert agradeció la botella con agua que le dio Michael, y tomó pequeños sorbos de ella -Rose, no solo era mi hermana, siempre la consideré mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, el único apoyo que yo tenía. Jamás pude entender porque papá no vio en ella la extraordinaria e inteligente mujer que era. Si yo no hubiese nacido, Rosemary hubiera sido capaz de sacar las empresas a flote incluso tal vez mejor que yo, pero esa estúpida tradición…- negó con la cabeza – En fin, ahora ya no queda nadie de mi pequeña familia.

\- ¿Por qué no has formado tu propia familia?- le cuestionó, sin poder evitar fruncir un poco el ceño por la curiosidad que le causaba este hecho.

Albert esbozó una leve sonrisa.

\- Yo… apenas tengo tiempo, además…- titubeó -Es decir… he tenido algunas novias pero… - rió, nervioso – Quizá me tome por un tonto romántico, pero creo que no he encontrado la indicada para casarme.

Albert le dijo a Michael, como, en la mayoría de sus relaciones, no sintió amor sincero por parte de algunas de las mujeres con las que se emparejó en distintos tiempos. Había salido con hermosas modelos, actrices, empresarias, hijas de familias adineradas, pero de ninguna de ellas se había enamorado realmente.

\- En cuestión de relaciones - le dijo, desalentado -El tener una gran fortuna muchas veces puede ser una desventaja, pues no sabes si te buscan por lo que tú eres o por lo que tienes.

Cuando terminó la sesión, Michael le extendió una receta. Albert la tomó con un poco de recelo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, al notar su gesto.

\- Sé que tal vez pido mucho, pero preferiría no tomar medicamentos, doctor Dillman.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo en especial?

\- Bueno, difícilmente tomo algún fármaco, pues casi nunca me enfermo. Además, mi tía Elroy, tomaba ansiolíticos y antidepresivos y la veía dormir todo el día, realmente eso…- dudó.

\- Entiendo, pero no todos los pacientes reaccionan igual.

\- Lo sé, pero no me quiero arriesgar a comprobarlo, comprenderá que dada mi posición laboral tengo que estar siempre al cien por ciento. No estar así es algo que simplemente no me puedo permitir. ¿Tiene alguna otra alternativa, doctor?

Michael meditó un momento la posibilidad de someterlo a hipnosis. No dudaba de la técnica pues sabía de la eficacia de ella, pero, la reciente experiencia con Candy lo había dejado un poco descolocado. Sin embargo, también recordó que los demás pacientes que estaban llevando el mismo tratamiento no habían tenido ningún tipo de "recuerdo extraño" y eso lo animó.

\- Podemos probar por el momento con hipnosis- le dijo, al cabo de unos segundos.

\- ¿Hipnosis? No me irá a poner a cacaraquear como una gallina, como en esos _shows_ de la televisión ¿verdad?

Michael se echó una carcajada.

\- No- le dijo, entre risas – La técnica es muy eficaz, haremos algunas regresiones para sanar el duelo de tu hermana, incluso el de tu madre y padre.

\- Me parece bien, lo que sea para salir de esto pronto. En un par de meses tengo planeado irme a vivir a Europa por un tiempo para abrir nuevos campos de mercado. Requiero estar en estado óptimo para ello.

Dillman, le dio a Albert indicaciones y le enseñó algunos ejercicios de respiración para relajarse antes de dormir. Concertaron la siguiente cita en una semana.

A pesar de que había cambiado la hora de la cita de la mañana para la última de la tarde debido a sus ocupaciones, Albert llegó puntual a su segunda sesión. Se le notaba un poco tenso cuando entro.

\- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Michael, al ver como se frotaba la frente con la mano.

\- Estoy un poco nervioso… por la hipnosis- espetó.

\- ¡Oh, no, no! Puedes estar tranquilo, en ningún momento perderás el control- dijo, con una sonrisa. Mientras encendía la grabadora.

Michael tuvo la precaución de hacer la acotación del control, pues sabía que debido a su formación, Albert, no se sentiría cómodo si percibía que no era dueño de la situación por la que iba a pasar. Así que, para tranquilizarlo, le explicó cómo, en cualquier momento, él mismo podía salir del trance si así lo deseaba.

\- Tú tienes el control, no lo olvides- le dijo, mientras le introducía con un método de respiración a la relajación previa a su primera sesión de hipnosis.

A pesar de que le costó relajarse, Albert cedió a las instrucciones que Michael le daba con voz suave y pronto lo vio respirando tranquila y acompasadamente.

Cuando observó que los ojos de Albert se movían debajo de sus parpados, supo que había llegado a una relajación profunda y que su mente comenzaría evocar recuerdos.

\- Muy bien, vamos a comenzar, recuerda cual fue la última comida que disfrutaste tremendamente. Evoca su sabor, su textura, con quien estabas mientras comías. Recuerda todo de ese instante.

Albert le describió el último encuentro que tuvo con su hermana y su cuñado George. Fue una espontánea y divertida cena un viernes por la noche. Él acaba de regresar de un viaje de trabajo por Asia y, de último momento, en vez de irse a su lujoso apartamento donde lo esperaría una despampanante morena, decidió ir directo a casa de Rose. Comieron salmón a las brasas con vegetales al horno y tomaron un Cháteauneuf-du-Pape White 2009, el platillo y el vino favoritos de su hermana.

\- Todo era tan delicioso, jamás lo había apreciado tanto.

Después de esto, le pidió que retrocediera un poco más en sus recuerdos y lo llevó hasta la infancia. Instantáneamente, Albert sonrió.

\- ¿Cuéntame que ves?

\- Veo a mi hermana. Estamos jugando en el jardín con un nuevo perro que nos ha traído papá. La veo abrazando y besando al cachorro mientras yo le pido que me lo preste un rato. Rosemary siempre fue hermosa, la alegría se desborda por sus bellos ojos aguamarina, su cabello rubio brillaba a la luz del sol. Jugamos toda la tarde. Siempre fue mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

\- Siete, ella tenía doce.

Michael observó el gesto de Albert de satisfacción y felicidad y le dejó disfrutar del recuerdo durante unos segundos más antes de llevarlo más atrás.

\- ¿Estás listo para retroceder un poco más?- le preguntó.

\- Sí- respondió, con seguridad.

\- Muy bien.

Albert logró evocar a su madre. La vio arrullándolo en brazos cantándole una dulce canción de cuna. Ella lo contemplaba detenidamente, mientas acariciaba su suave rostro de bebe. Él admiró los cálidos ojos de su madre, del mismo color de los de él. Se estremeció de emoción cuando ella le besó cada uno de sus pequeños dedos de la mano. Sin poderlo controlar, comenzaron a fluir lágrimas por sus ojos cerrados.

\- Jamás nadie me había visto con tanto amor- susurró.

Michael, vio el alivio en el rostro de Albert después de que comenzó a salir de ese recuerdo. Aunque no lo hubiese dicho la primera sesión, notó que, detrás de la indiferencia con que trato el tema de su madre, había cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad por no tener un recuerdo de ella.

\- Vamos al momento de tu nacimiento- le pidió después de un rato. Michael quería saber, como las expectativas de que fuera varón habían producido desde el principio sobre todo del lado paterno, una sobre carga de responsabilidades de las que no podía liberarse aun habiendo este fallecido–No te preguntes si lo que ves es real o no, no trates de buscarle la lógica, simplemente observa y siente. Recuerda que puedes salir de la vivencia cuando quieras, flotando arriba de la escena que veas.

\- Comenzó a contar lentamente y, mientras lo hacía, vio como los ojos de Albert comenzaron a moverse rápidamente debajo de sus parpados.

\- Cuatro… tres…- Michael observó el repentino cambio de expresión en el rostro de Albert. En tan solo unos segundos, pasó de la paz, a la confusión, hasta terminar en una palpable angustia- Dos… uno.

Albert pegó un respingo y comenzó a sollozar lastimeramente. Michael dejó a un lado sus apuntes y llevó toda su atención a la reacción que estaba contemplando.

\- Es espantoso… ¡espantoso!- dijo, horrorizado -La están quemando… está ardiendo entre las llamas ¡y por mi culpa!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Sin percatarse, Michael dejó caer el bolígrafo que tenía entre sus dedos - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Albert, descríbeme lo que estás viendo?- le pidió, con urgencia.

\- Ella, mi querida esposa, nadie sabe que nos casamos en secreto. Yo soy un soldado y ella está esperando por mí.

\- ¡¿Soldado?!- expresó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

\- Sí… soy comandante del Nuevo Ejercito Parlamentario, estamos en plena guerra civil.

\- ¿Qué país es?

\- Inglaterra. El conde de Essex está al mando.

Michael, sacó de su bolsillo otro bolígrafo y comenzó a anotar frenéticamente los datos que le describía Albert.

\- ¿En qué año estás?

\- Mil…mil seiscientos cuarenta y cinco.

\- Mil seiscientos cuarenta y cinco – repitió -¿Por qué dices que están quemando a tu esposa por tu culpa? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Pertenezco a la nobleza, y ella… ella era la hija de nuestra cocinera. Desde que la vi me enamoré de sus grandes ojos verdes que siempre me miraban atentamente cuando pasaba en mi caballo después de mi paseo matutino. Me gustaba sorprenderla observándome pues el rubor de sus mejillas era adorable al encontrarse con mi mirada. Un día, me animé a hablarle, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y así surgió nuestro pequeño romance. Nos ocultábamos para vernos, nadie, ni de su lado ni mucho menos del mío, estaba enterado de nada porque bien sabíamos que nadie aprobarían nuestra relación. Así pasaron los años, pasamos de ser solo unos niños que jugaban a las escondidas, a ser un hombre y una mujer que se adoraban mutuamente. Desafortunadamente, un monje de la abadía de la ciudad nos vio alguna vez regresando del bosque después de uno de nuestros encuentros en el palacete abandonado y, como él estaba enamorado de ella, pues así se lo manifestó alguna vez, en venganza se encargó de poner al tanto a mi padre.

\- ¿Un monje?

\- ¡El muy maldito! ¿cómo pretendía que ella lo mirará con ese rostro lleno de cicatrices? Aún recuerdo sus ojos grises llenos de lascivia cuando la miraba.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después?- le preguntó.

\- Mi padre me reprendió y me informó que me casaría pronto con una joven de familia noble. Como me negué, me mandó al ejército. A ella y a su madre las echaron. Pero antes de irme, gracias a la ayuda de mi primo, que era mi mejor amigo nos pudimos casar, pues el ministro de la parroquia le debía la vida, gracias a que mi primo lo defendió de un asalto en el camino donde por poco lo matan a golpes. Al poco ella me escribió una carta informándome que estaba embarazada. Pero, de alguna manera se enteró el monje y le ofreció dejar su vida eclesiástica para casarse con ella, pues creyó que yo la había abandonado. Ella se negó completamente y, llenó de ira, se encargó de acusarla de bruja. Estábamos en Escocia cuando el ministro le escribió un mensaje urgente donde nos informaban que la tenían presa y estaba siendo sometida a torturas. Fui lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando llegué…- comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

Michael estaba totalmente atónito por lo que estaba escuchando ¿Qué estaba pasando? -¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! ¡Otra vez, no!- pensó, irritado. Y, para completar el cuadro lunático y falaz que tenía frente a él, esa misma historia la había escuchado apenas hacia unos días en la boca de Candy. ¿acaso era una broma de mal gusto? Molesto y confundido,se negó a sí mismo a seguir escuchando y decidió terminar con la sesión.

\- Flota- le ordenó – flota arriba de la escena para salir de ella.

\- No, quiero seguir, porque ella está ahí, mirándome a través de las llamas. Quiero ir a su encuentro pero mi primo me pone la mano en el hombro y niega con la cabeza. Con sus ojos me dicen sin palabras que ya no hay nada que hacer. Sus ojos aguamarina que me recuerdan a los de mi hermana.

\- ¡Por Dios!- susurró, llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- No puedo dormir pensando en ella, en su dulce rostro, en sus ojos verdes… escucho sus gritos llamándome. Mi pobre amada y mi hijo… Estoy cansado y abatido. Nada vale ya la pena…- Albert comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro rapidamente -Ahora estoy en una batalla, en Lostwithiel, ellos son muchos y nosotros nos defendemos como podemos. Siento la espada atravesar mi corazón. Estoy muerto. Es increíble, estoy flotando arriba de la escena y veo todo, pero ya no siento nada. A pesar de que mi cuerpo está tirado en medio del campo de batalla lleno de sangre, la lucha sigue, cruenta, sanguinaria- para sorpresa de Michael, Albert se relajó visiblemente. Después de unos segundos inhaló y exhaló profunda y tranquilamente -Ahora solo veo luz… una luz blanca intensa.

\- Contaré del cinco al uno y volverás al momento presente- le dijo, aprisa.

Cuando Albert abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un estado de relativa paz. Se quedó un tiempo estático, mirando fijamente al techo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Michael, estaba en silencio, alternando la mirada en su paciente y las notas que había tomado

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó.

Albert giró la cabeza, y lo miró en silencio aún con el cejo encontrado. Michael esperó una respuesta.

\- Me siento… extraño… ¿Es esto normal? ¿todo eso que... vi o viví, es parte del tratamiento?- preguntó, mientras se incorporaba.

\- No es común, sin embargo, ya ha sucedido en otras ocasiones que la mente mezcla recuerdos reales con algunas fantasías, esto también puede ser por…

\- ¿Cree usted en la reencarnación doctor? – le interrumpió - ¿Cree que hayamos tenido otras vidas anteriores a esta?

\- ¿Eh?- preguntó completamente sorprendido –No, no creo en eso, esos solo son creencias de…

\- Mi hermana sí creía – volvió a interrumpir.

\- ¿Sí?- respondió, enarcando las cejas.

\- Ella solía meditar y hacer esas cosas hindúes. Muchas veces me hablaba de eso y mi cuñado y yo solíamos bromearle que en otras vidas seriamos mosquitos y la molestaríamos toda la noche- sonrió –Ella se reía pero, esa creencia siempre se la tomó muy enserio. Alguna vez me dijo que de alguna manera, siempre estaríamos juntos, pues estábamos destinados a encontrarnos una y otra vez como familia.

\- Vaya…

\- ¿Sabe? Cuando vi a ese supuesto primo con los mismos ojos de mi hermana supe que era ella.

Michael, sonrió nervioso, negando con la cabeza.

\- Sé que suena una locura pero, de alguna manera, me siento reconfortado de que haya la posibilidad de que sea verdad.

\- Bueno, yo…

Albert se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano hacia el médico.

\- Gracias, doctor Dillman, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Con un esbozo de sonrisa, Michael estrechó la mano de Albert.

\- Espera- lo detuvo antes de que saliera del consultorio –Sé que te sonará rara la pregunta, pero… ¿Aparte de la doctora O´Brian y yo, conoces a alguien más en este hospital? Alguna amiga, por ejemplo…

\- No- dijo extrañado - las únicas personas que conozco en este hospital son ustedes ¿Por qué?

\- Eh… no, por nada- dijo en un tono despreocupado, tratando de restar importancia al asunto -Nos vemos la semana que entra.

Michael se pasó gran parte de la noche escuchando las cintas y leyendo las notas de ambos casos. Las similitudes eran impresionantes. De hecho, eran tan parecidas, que al final de escuchar todo, no dudo que era la misma, sólo que contada desde distintas perspectivas. Lo más curioso para él, es que uno no sabia de la de la existencia uno de la otra y viceversa. Tal vez ella, como todo el mundo, lo habría visto en alguna publicación y, tal como hicieron las enfermeras por la mañana, quizá comentó acerca de su notable buen parecido, incluso de su cuantiosa riqueza. Por su lado, Albert, al no estar acostumbrado a convivir con la clase media, las probabilidades de que Candy se cruzara en su camino eran por demás remotas. ¿Cómo es que dos personas tan distintas eran parte de una supuesta misma vivencia?

Reencarnación. Una palabra muy incoherente para una mente tan científica, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en ella.

" _Es la creencia consistente en que la esencia individual de las personas (ya sea, mente, alma, consciencia, energía) vive en un cuerpo material en la tierra no sólo una sino varias veces"-_ leyó.

Continuó buscando información en internet, pero, había tantas definiciones de distintas corrientes que, desanimado por todo lo que había que leer, decidió dejarlo para temprano. Además, Candy iría también ese día y quiera estar atento a toda la sesión sin perder ni un detalle. Lo mejor era descansar un poco. Dejo su computadora portátil a un lado y apagó la luz.

Michael se vio así mismo prendiendo un fósforo en medio de una absoluta oscuridad. Después de que pequeñas chispas salieran disparadas para todos lados, observó detenidamente la llama naranja con fondo azul que apenas se movía cuando el exhalaba. Vio la pequeña bola de fuego consumir el palo de madera y lo soltó cuando sintió arder sus dedos.

Volvió a encender otro, y, esta vez, se encontró frente a un espejo que daba su reflejo apenas iluminado por la diminuta flama. Horrorizado por lo que veía, con la mano libre, se tocó el rostro completamente desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices. Sus ojos grises brillaron a la luz del fuego.

-¡No!- gritó.

Jadeando, se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, en su habitación, todo estaba tranquilo, en orden. Miró la hora: 4:00 de la madrugada, se tocó el rostro, estaba terso, suave. Aliviado, apretó sus ojos con los dedos y los frotó suavemente –Es sólo un sueño- susurró, tragando saliva – Un sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias por sus amables comentarios:

Angdl, Chicuelita, Lady, Sabrina, Josie, Bertgirl, Guest, Lilis, Nadia, mflores. De verdad, me alegro que les vaya gustando la historia. A partir del próximo capítulo, responderé de forma individual. Saludos a los países cercanos y lejanos.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" _Tú que eres joven y te crees olvidado de los dioses, sabe que si te vuelves peor te reunirás con las almas inferiores, y que si te haces mejor te reunirás con las superiores, y que en la sucesión de vidas y muertes te tocará padecer lo que te corresponda a manos de tus iguales. Esta es la justicia del cielo."_

 _PLATÓN_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 **Capítulo 4**

Con una mano sosteniendo una taza de café y la otra recargada en parte superior de la ventana del estudio de su espacioso apartamento, ubicado en la planta quince de una lujosa torre del barrio de South Loop en Chicago, Michael observaba cómo los rayos del sol naciente que anunciaban un nuevo día, se reflejaban poco a poco en el lago Michigan.

Después de la pesadilla que lo había despertado de manera abrupta a mitad de la noche, intentó en vano volver a dormir, pues, al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de su rostro desfigurado reflejado en el aquel espejo en la penumbra, regresaba una y otra vez a su mente, perturbando sus pensamientos.

Decidido a no torturarse con ello, optó por distraerse y buscar algo que hacer en lo que restaba de la noche. Su primera opción fue mirar algo en la televisión. Con el control remoto pasó los canales uno por uno y, al ver que en más de cien opciones no había nada que le llamara a atención, se levantó de la cama y fue directo a su estudio. Y, ahí, sobre su fino escritorio de madera de cedro, miró las cintas magnetofónicas de las sesiones de Albert y Candy.

Por un instante se negó a escucharlas, ya había tenido demasiado con el mal sueño como para seguirse llenando la cabeza de más ideas. Sin embargo, sucumbió a sus temores y con un deje de fastidio y un poco de resistencia, colocó al azar una de ellas en el aparato, se sentó en su cómodo asiento de cuero negro y se dispuso a escuchar. Enseguida, la dulce y melodiosa voz de Candy llegó a sus oídos y sonrió inmediatamente. La evocó en su mente, era hermosa, o por lo menos a él se lo parecía en sobremanera. Hasta el presente, nadie le había gustado tanto como ella le gustó desde el día en que la vio por primera vez. Además, estaba esa peculiar sensación de haberla conocido antes que la hacía aún más agradable para él.

\- Una vez que termine el tratamiento, la invitaré a salir- se dijo – Así que es preciso que sea cuanto antes- sonrió.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando con este gesto hacer lo mismo con sus pensamientos y adelantó la cinta hasta el punto en que su relato comenzaba a coincidir con el de Albert Ardley. Con el fin de comparar la información, puso simultáneamente ambas cintas, quitando y poniendo una y otra alternadamente. Tomó nota de las similitudes y buscó entre algunos libros de su biblioteca y en internet, datos históricos con esas fechas. Se sorprendió al saber que, efectivamente, eran ciertos:

\- " _En Inglaterra, las persecuciones de brujas más famosas fueron llevadas a cabo los condados de Essex y Suffolk, entre los años 1644 y 1646, en plena Guerra Civil Inglesa…"_

Entre más leía, más de daba cuenta que aquello era más que una simple coincidencia. Pero, si no era solamente eso, entonces ¿qué era? De Candy, su teoría hasta el día anterior había sido que se sintió influenciada por Jude y por alguna información con respecto a la quema de brujas que había visto o leído, pero, con Albert Ardley era distinto, él dudaba seriamente que un hombre el cual ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida con pies sobre la tierra y por necesidad debía mantener la mente fría para los negocios, recurriera a ese tipo de fantasías y, encima, coincidiera totalmente con la de Candy. ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Trastorno de personalidad múltiple? ¿Consumo de drogas alucinógenas? Una por una fue descartando las teorías científicas pues ninguno de los dos encajaba en el perfil de este tipo de enfermedades o adicciones. _Reencarnación_ , otra vez esa palabra vino a su mente.

\- Será una larga noche- pensó.

Preparó café y buscó información. Leyó todo lo que pudo hasta que sus ojos necesitaron descanso. Estiró su cuerpo y miró por la ventana meditando en el asunto. Estuvo tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que, sin darse cuenta, llegó el amanecer y, para su disgusto, no había obtenido ninguna respuesta que le satisficiera del todo. Dejó la taza encima de la barra de la cocina y se alistó para dar una carrera que lo despejara antes de irse al hospital.

Después de cuatro kilómetros, Michael volvió a su apartamento y dirigió al baño de su habitación para darse una ducha. Mientras se rasuraba, observó su rostro en busca alguna marca. Sobre su tez blanca no encontró nada extraño, salvo la pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla que se había hecho de niño cuando se había caído de una bicicleta. Limpió los rescoldos de jabón y, dándose ligeras palmadas en las mejillas, aplicó la loción _after shave_ que tenía en sus manos y con ellas, peinó sus cabellos castaños casi bermejos. En tanto lo hacía miró fijamente a sus ojos. Frunció el entrecejo. Realmente a él nunca le había gustado mucho el color de ellos, es más, pensaba que el gris era un color soso y aburrido y le molestaba tenerlo en algo tan primordial como eran sus ojos.

Con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura, Michael contempló todo su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo de su amplio vestidor. Se reconocía a sí mismo como un atractivo hombre de facciones alemanas. Tal vez no como el "semidiós griego" de Albert Ardley, pero definitivamente tenia lo suyo. O por lo menos, casi toda la amplia lista de mujeres que habían pasado por su vida y por su cama, así se lo hicieron saber. Se irguió ante su imagen y automáticamente su plexo solar marcó los pequeños músculos en cuadros bien formados y apreció el uno ochenta de su altura. Tocó sus bíceps sólidos, y se giró para ver su fuerte espalda, todo ello producto del ejercicio constante en el gimnasio y la natación. Para el entero gusto de su cuerpo, a veces pensaba que le hubiese gustado ser más fornido, pero se reconfortaba con su complexión, cuando veía las ventajas de ser naturalmente delgado.

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes comer todo eso y no engordar ni un gramo?- le preguntó en alguna ocasión una rubia que lo visitaba regularmente para tener sesiones de buen sexo, mientras lo veía prácticamente devorarse una pizza de pepperoni completa._

 _\- No lo sé- respondió, alzado los hombros –Dios me bendijo con un metabolismo privilegiado._

A diferencia de Albert Ardley, Michael supo bien imponer su vocación a su padre desde muy joven. Él siempre supo que sería médico y, decidido a cumplir su deseo, pidió ayuda al hermano de su padre, Hugo (el cual había emigrado a los Estados Unidos) para que lo alojara y apoyara en ese país para que pudiera cumplir su sueño de estudiar medicina. El tío Hugo accedió rápidamente, no solo porque conocía a su necio hermano, sino también, porque tenía en gran estima al más pequeño de sus sobrinos. Así que, una vez que estuvo seguro que llegaría a un lugar fiable, no le importó en lo absoluto dejar Alemania, aun cuando su progenitor le amenazó con desheredarlo y dejarles todas las acciones de la pequeña fábrica de embutidos del que eran dueños en un pequeño poblado cerca de Bonn a sus tres hermanos mayores.

\- ¡Volverás, _dummen kleinen_! ¡Sé que volverás! ¡Mis hijos nacieron para ser ganaderos, no médicos!- le gritó por despedida su padre.

Y fue así que, a los catorce años, Michael llegó a Chicago con poco dinero y apenas hablando algo de inglés.

Felices de tenerlo en casa, Hugo y su esposa Tracy, acogieron al chico como si fuera su propio hijo. Aunque al principio la pequeña Daisy, la única hija de ellos, lo miraba con recelo, pronto llegó a quererlo como un hermano mayor.

Fue inscrito en una escuela local cerca de donde vivía y en sus ratos libres hacia deporte y ayudaba a su tío en la fábrica de embutidos del que era dueño en ese país y la cual tenía mucho éxito.

\- No sabemos hacer otra cosa, Michael, es por eso que lo hacemos tan bien. Además, gracias a ello es que tengo una buena posición económica.- le dijo Hugo, un día que Michael le preguntó que porqué habiendo tenido la oportunidad de cambiar de oficio seguía haciendo lo mismo que en Alemania.

Michael era inteligente y dedicado y pronto ocupó los primeros lugares de aprovechamiento en el colegio. Gracias a ello, obtuvo una beca completa en la Universidad de Columbia de la cual se graduó con honores. Su siguiente meta fue Harvard y la especialidad en Psiquiatría. Sin problemas, obtuvo su ingreso y completo satisfactoriamente sus estudios.

Fue invitado por el ejército a participar con ellos, después de que un catedrático lo recomendara por la tesis de investigación de TEPT en soldados de guerra. Sin pensarlo, aceptó y fue enviado a hacerse cargo del hospital militar en Irak.

Una vez que regresó, el joven Michael gozaba ya de un buen prestigió no sólo por su inteligencia y sus amplios conocimientos sino también por su personalidad, carisma y eficacia. Es por eso que, apenas regresó de la guerra, fue escogido para el puesto de jefe del área de psiquiatría del hospital St. Joseph, el más importante de Chicago, entre diez aspirantes de todo el país. Es así como a los treinta y cinco años, Michael fue el hombre más joven en ocupar la jefatura de ese departamento en toda su historia.

A pesar de ser tan dedicado a sus estudios y posteriormente a su trabajo, la vida social de Michael jamás se vio mermada por ello. Era asiduo a los bares de moda los fines de semana y gustaba ir a fiestas de alta sociedad con su prima Daisy, la cual, constantemente le presentaba amigas que se sentían atraídas por el carismático médico. Así conoció a Eliza, la desagradable amiga de Daisy que, sin ella saberlo, se metía a su cama cada que él se lo permitía y lejos del buen sexo oral, no tenía nada más de bueno que ofrecerle.

Soltero empedernido, Michael no se vio tentado a comprometerse con ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido por periodos largos de tiempo, a pesar de más de una le había presionado para ello. Así como Albert Ardley, Michael sabía que no había encontrado la indicada para compartir su vida. En ese sentido, se había sentido identificado con él.

Mientras subía el ascensor hacia una junta de directivos del hospital, le echó un último vistazo a su traje azul navy de tres piezas en las paredes tipo espejo y se ajustó el nudo de la corbata roja. Desde que sabía que Candy trabajaba en el mismo hospital, se esmeraba un poco más en su arreglo personal aunque las probabilidades de encontrársela fueran muy pocas, sin embargo, ese día ella iría a su cita semanal y quería lucir lo mejor posible.

Después de la reunión, almorzó con algunos colegas y por la tarde se dirigió a su consultorio. La cita de Candy era a las 5:00 de la tarde. Maggy no tuvo que recordársela, él la sabía perfectamente la hora. Antes de ella tenía a otro paciente. Cambió su chaqueta por la bata blanca de médico y firmó algunos papeles en lo que llegaba la hora.

La primera consulta del día pasó sin contratiempos. –Mantén la mente abierta- se dijo, una vez que Maggy le anunció que su próxima paciente estaba ya lista para entrar. Michael sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y con fuerza cuando miró a Candy entrar por la puerta con un vestido en tono rosa pálido con delgadas líneas horizontales en blanco. Sonriente y notablemente más relajada, lucia muy distinta a la semana anterior.

\- Candy, te ves muy bien- le dijo, apenas se sentó en el diván de piel clara.

\- Me siento mejor- respondió tranquilamente.

\- Michael asintió con una sonrisa. Se dispuso a empezar la sesión para obligarse asimismo a desviar su atención de la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él.

\- Cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue esta semana? ¿Qué avances notaste después de la sesión anterior?

\- Han pasado algunas cosas muy buenas, por ejemplo he dormido muy bien casi todas las noches, pero algo extraño que ha sucedido es que he tenido sueños muy… peculiares.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has soñado?

\- He soñado con una mujer. Una mujer a la que no le logró ver la cara solo el cabello rubio, casi blanco y por momentos veo sus ojos que son de un color azul muy claro, casi aguamarina. Ella flota de un lado a otro como si fuera un fantasma y me dice: _Estás cerca, sálvalo. No lo dejes ir, sálvalo._

\- Vaya ¿y qué crees que signifique?

\- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, eres el médico aquí ¿no?- dijo riendo. Michael se quedó gratamente sorprendido al verla reír de aquella manera tan abierta y divertida.

\- Tienes razón, yo soy el médico pero, no lo sé- respondió, rascándose la patilla – Es decir, para Freud, los sueños son deseos reprimidos, para Jung mensajes del inconsciente en forma de símbolos. Honestamente lo de los significados no es mi rama. Investigaré algo, pues aunque los arquetipos sean universales para cada persona hay una interpretación. Observa si se sigue presentando en los próximos días.

\- Sí, bueno, ayer ya no lo soñé, así que… en fin, también paso otra cosa muy buena. Hace mucho que no deseaba salir a ningún lado y el fin de semana por fin me animé y me fui a una fogata en la playa con Stear, Patty, Annie, Archie y algunos amigos más ¿sabes? Es curioso porque a mí generalmente el fuego me daba miedo, es decir, cuando era niña y las religiosas hacían fogatas para que asáramos malvaviscos, alguien tenía que hacerlo por mí, pues yo literalmente temblaba al acercarme y esta vez fue distinto, estuve cerca de ella e incluso me relajo ver como se quemaba la leña y admiré el color del fuego, algo muy raro, pero lo disfrute.

\- Bueno, eso está muy bien- respondió, arqueando las cejas –Superar un miedo es algo muy positivo.

\- Sí, batallé con ello muchos años, siempre tenía miedo de prender hasta la estufa y ahora…

Nuevamente, Michael luchó por no expresar su sorpresa al escuchar por segunda vez, que, debido a una regresión de la cual no estaba muy seguro de su veracidad, se había obtenido una respuesta favorable en relativamente muy poco tiempo. Al igual que Jude, Candy había podido progresar en algo que no tenía consiente del todo.

\- Una de tantas cualidades que tiene la hipnosis es que puede reducir los tiempos de la terapia- comentó, tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible - ¿Cómo vas con lo del duelo?

\- Me siento tranquila, después de ese día he decidido cumplir con la última petición que ella me hizo que fue la de ser feliz y estoy decida a serlo. Si ella me viera sumida en la tristeza, se sentiría muy mal pues justo lo que no quería para mí. Además, sé que la volveré a ver algún día y eso me ha dado mucho consuelo.

\- Bien, esta sesión no haremos hipnosis, cambiaremos algunas cosas…

\- Quiero volver a intentarlo- le interrumpió.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Quiero volver a intentar una regresión.

\- Candy… esa no es la finalidad de la hipnosis clínica. Eso que te ha sucedido no es usual, pero eso no significa que sea…

\- Me ayudó mucho…- insistió – Tú mismo has dicho que la hipnosis hace los procesos más cortos y esto es increíble. En tan solo una semana he visto cambios impresionantes.

\- Pero….- se removió inquieto en su sillón.

\- ¡Por favor! Además… sé que no soy la única persona a la que le ha pasado algo similar.

Michael se puso alerta al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Acaso Candy estaba a punto de delatarse y por fin le confesaría que todo era parte de una broma? Sintió como una oleada de enojo y decepción subió por su cuerpo.

\- ¿No? ¿y a quien se supone que también le pasó esto?- preguntó, sin poder evitar dureza en su tono.

\- Ya te lo había dicho- respondió, un poco contrariada por el cambio de actitud –La persona que te recomendó me contó que después de algunas de esas regresiones su vida había cambiado para bien. Ella es…

\- No, no me lo digas- respondió, suavizando el tono- Jude, debí suponerlo- pensó. Sonrió un poco avergonzado por la falta de control. –Da igual, si te ha servido lo volveremos a intentar, solo que no te garantizo que vuelva a suceder algo parecido si es que fue genuino.

\- Te aseguro que lo fue.

\- Muy bien, recuéstate y cierra los ojos- Mientras encendía la grabadora, carraspeó un par de veces después de mencionar estas palabras. Se imaginó a si mismo diciéndolas en otras circunstancias, con ella. Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse nuevamente en el proceso- Respira lentamente por la nariz.

Pocos minutos pasaron y Candy se relajó al punto de que entró en un trance profundo de hipnosis. Por debajo de sus parpados, sus ojos se movían rápidamente. Michael le indicó que fuera retrocediendo en sus recuerdos. En el fondo, confiaba que aquello no volviera a suceder para demostrarle que solo había sido una fantasía, un producto de su sugestión por lo que Jude le había contado o de sus grandes deseos de encontrar consuelo.

\- Me veo a mí misma con la piel morena, muy morena. Mis ojos siguen siendo verdes y resaltan aún más sobre mi piel quemada por el sol, tendré unos catorce años. Visto modestamente, con una túnica y sandalias de cuero. Estoy sentada afuera de mi pequeña casa. Vivimos en medio de una llanura y está anocheciendo, el paisaje es precioso- dijo, después de que, al igual que la ocasión anterior, diera el salto cuando él le pidiera ir al momento de su nacimiento – Por este lugar pasan las caravanas de comerciantes a descansar por las noches.

\- Michael echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "Mierda"- musitó. Más que asombro sintió un deje de fastidio. Gracias a la experiencia con Jude, tenía idea de cómo interrogar y guiar un caso de ese tipo que se presentaba nuevamente.

\- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

\- Me llamo Miriam y somos galileos.

\- ¡Galilea!- exclamó en su mente, azorado -¿Qué año?

\- Umm- dudo un poco en responder – No lo sé exactamente, pero estaremos en 15 o 16 después de Cristo, no estoy muy segura.

Se quedó completamente sorprendido.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó, con precaución.

\- Mi padre se dedica a la agricultura, pero también le da asilo y comida a los viajeros por una módica cantidad. Mi trabajo es darle de beber agua a las bestias mientras papá recibe y aloja a los huéspedes. Vivo feliz a pesar de que vamos sobreviviendo con muy poco.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- No tengo, ella murió hace un par de años atrás, solo vivo con mi padre. El me cuida mucho, me protege, sobre todo de los soldados romanos, que cada vez que pasan por aquí a hacer las guardias me dicen cosas. Hay uno en especial, un centurión, me quiere llevar con él y le ha dicho a mi padre que quiere comprarme para ser su sirvienta.

\- ¿Y él que le dice?

\- Que no estoy en venta. Su compañero es más gentil. Siempre lo reprende y también a los soldados que se quieren pasar de la raya conmigo. Él… él me agrada mucho. A pesar de que no me ha dirigido la palabra nunca, sus ojos azules me mira con calidez, y algunas veces me ha sonreído. Cosa rara en los soldados romanos que solo nos insultan o en muchos casos, golpean. A mi padre lo han golpeado varias veces.

Otra vez el personaje de ojos azules… ¿Acaso el villano de la historia tendría los ojos grises como aquel monje?- pensó, un poco divertido. Le pidió a Candy que se adelantara en el tiempo a un momento relevante de ese recuerdo y le narrara lo que veía. No creía que por nada lo estuviera relatando.

El gesto de Candy cambio radicalmente de una apacible a uno de genuina tristeza.

\- Me veo haciendo labores domésticas en una casa diferente a la mía. Es la casa del centurión. Al final no tuve opción, o me iba con él o mataba a mi padre y eso no podía permitirlo. Lo amo tanto que jamás hubiese dejado que le hicieran daño. Lo abandoné… abandoné a mi padre pero fue por su bien. Por el bien de ambos- sollozó.

\- Dime cómo es él, el centurión.

\- Es un hombre alto, fornido, como todos los soldados. Tendrá unos cuarenta años. Tiene la piel blanca, dorada por el sol y tiene el cabello negro. Sus ojos grises son grandes y expresivos, no guardan nada de lo que siente.

\- ¡¿Ojos grises?!- se dijo, atónito. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitar sonreír nerviosamente ¿Te hace daño?

\- No, no, no del todo, en el sentido de golpearme o insultarme, pero no lo hace porque escuché cuando me llevaban que su amigo, el joven gentil, que se llama Octavio, le advirtió seriamente que no lo hiciera. Por algún motivo le teme o le tiene respeto. Claudio, el centurión, vive con esposa y ella permite que él posea a las esclavas cuando le plazca. Desde que llegue, me toma casi cada noche. Aun eso, que me parece un acto repugnante, lo hace con cierta delicadeza. Por eso ella me odia y sí que me maltrata. No puedo ignorar su mirada marrón llena de odio cada vez que paso por donde ella está y encima, ha puesto a las demás esclavas en mi contra. Soy tan infeliz.

Abandono, vejación, resignación. Michael se dio cuenta que, de alguna manera, Candy repetía los mismos patrones una y otra vez en todos sus recuerdos. Lo mismo ocurría en su presente. Con Jude, había notado algo parecido, pero en ese momento le quedó absolutamente claro. Algo sumamente interesante y certero para ser sólo una fantasía.

Miró su reloj de pulso y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que concluyera el tiempo designado a la sesión. Maggie no tardaría en anunciarle a su próximo paciente.

\- Ve hasta el momento de tu muerte- le dijo, a pesar del tiempo reducido. Realmente deseaba saber la conclusión de esa visualización después del descubrimiento que había hecho. Por primera vez en su carrera, no le importaría hacer esperar a un paciente y romper su metódico ritmo si con ese pequeño sacrificio descubría algo que podría ser interesante e incluso cambiar su percepción de ese caso.

\- Veo mi cara llena de marcas de golpes y al tragar siento el sabor de la sangre deslizándose por mi garganta. Estoy arrodillada al pie de unas escaleras- comenzó a decir, con el rostro compungido –Mirando como ellos están jugando un duelo con sus espadas, apostándome.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- Octavio y Claudio.

\- ¿Por qué están haciendo eso?

\- La mujer de Claudio me ha golpeado de una manera terrible porque derrame un poco agua sobre su vestido. Se enfureció tanto. Ellos llegaron justo cuando lo hacía y, ambos hombres se han molestado mucho. Octavio le ha dicho que me llevará a su casa y Claudio se ha negado a pesar que ella le ha dicho que me quiere fuera de su casa o sí no ella misma me venderá. Entonces le ha propuesto ganarme en una apuesta. Cierro los ojos, no puedo mirar. Tengo miedo que le hagan daño a Octavio, yo lo amo a pesar de que pocas veces me ha dirigido la palabra, a pesar de que es romano y yo judía. Solo escucho el golpe del metal chocando uno contra el otro y los sonidos roncos que hacen del esfuerzo por la lucha. Silenciosamente le ruego a Dios que lo cuide. No me importaría ser su esclava si con eso logró estar junto a él. "Ego Vici", escuchó que uno de los dos dice entre jadeos. Cuando levanto la vista veo Octavio con el filo de la espada en la garganta de Claudio. Mi corazón brinca de alegría. Con una sonrisa, Claudio me levanta tomándome por los brazos: "Toda tuya" le dice y….

\- ¿Y qué?- le cuestionó alarmado, al ver que ella se llevó las manos al estómago con una mueca de dolor.

\- Siento el metal frio dentro de mi estómago. Él dolor es tan insoportable que no puedo ni sostenerme en mis piernas. La vista se me nubla poco a poco y todo me da vueltas. "¡No!" escucho que grita Octavio y llega justo para sostenerme antes de que caiga completamente al suelo. Sus ojos azules me miran aterrados. Mientras me abraza, junto todo lo que me queda de fuerza para tocarlo aunque sea una vez…- Candy lentamente movió su mano derecha y la levantó un poco, como si tratara de alcanzar algo en el aire y, con un esbozo de sonrisa, murmuró: Mi señor, gracias…

Se produjo un profundo silencio. Michael miró el rostro de Candy, antes tan lleno de dolor, en ese momento tan pasivo. Una sensación de miedo y angustia invadió su pecho al verla de aquella forma. Parecía un cuerpo frio y sin vida. Estiró su mano para tocarle el rostro pálido. Sus dedos rozaron su piel cuando ella suspiró. Sobresaltado, se apartó rápidamente y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

\- Floto, es una sensación maravillosa- comenzó a narrar nuevamente. Su voz se había tornado suave y profunda- Estar así, sin tener ningún tipo de dolor es sencillamente increíble. Los veo a ambos luchando nuevamente, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Ahora, una luz blanca resplandeciente me rodea, solo puedo sentir paz.

\- Voy a contar del cinco al uno- se apresuró a decir- Y vas a volver lentamente al tiempo presente.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él la observaba con una sonrisa tranquila pero fingida. Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, frunció el ceño y estiró su brazo con dirección a su mejilla. Michael contuvo el aliento y se quedó petrificado sintiendo como la sangre se le iba al rostro, esperando el contacto.

\- Tienes un rayón de bolígrafo- le dijo, retirando la mano justo antes de tocarlo.

\- ¿Eh?- Michael se paró rápidamente del sillón dándole la espalda. De su escritorio tomó un pañuelo desechable y, mientras se limpiaba, dejo salir el aire con los ojos cerrados– A veces me emociono y no sé dónde pongo el bolígrafo- comentó riendo de manera audible para restarle importancia - Supongo que de lo atento que estoy ya no sé ni donde escribo- dijo, girándose hacia ella –Ahora ya sé dónde quedan las anotaciones que no encuentro.

Ambos rieron y él volvió a tomar asiento a su lado. Candy se había incorporado y se reacomodaba el vestido ajustándoselo pudorosamente debajo de las rodillas.

\- Ha sido muy interesante- le dijo, fingiendo mirar sus notas – He notado que en los recuerdos que has tenido hasta ahora hay varios patrones que se repiten una y otra vez, si trabajamos con ellos es posible que los erradiques de tu forma de actuar y eso por supuesto te traerá mucho beneficios.

\- ¿Cómo ya no repetirlos en otras vidas?

\- ¿Qué?- dijo, sin poder evitar demostrar su sorpresa.

Candy rió nerviosamente.

\- Lo siento, es que he leído de ello en la semana y…

\- ¿Crees que esto es de otras vidas? Candy…- espetó, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú, no?

\- No.

\- Oh…

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta distrajo la atención de ambos. Michael dio el pase. Maggie asomó la cabeza con timidez para anunciar al próximo paciente que estaba impaciente ante la inusual espera.

\- Te prometo investigar de ello también ¿está bien?- dijo, parándose de su asiento.

Candy asintió, imitándolo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

\- Espera, Candy- la detuvo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te parecerá extraña la pregunta pero… ¿De casualidad conoces al tío del esposo de la doctora O´Brian?

\- No- respondió, extrañada por la pregunta.

\- ¿No? ¿Albert Ardley? ¿El famoso magnate? Sale muy frecuentemente en los diarios y las revistas.

\- ¡Ah, él! Bueno, ahora que lo dices, tal vez alguna vez lo vi, pero la realidad es que no suelo casi leer el diario, ni revistas, prefiero los libros y bueno, los chicos no lo mencionan casi, así que… ¿por qué?

\- Oh, no, por nada…- Candy lo miró entrecerrando los ojos -Es que habrá una fiesta en uno de sus casinos- improvisó –Y me preguntaba si tú estarías ahí… si tal vez sus sobrinos te dijeron algo…yo iré…

\- No- negó con una sonrisa –Ellos saben que no me gustan mucho esos eventos. Gusto de reuniones más sencillas...- sonrió - ¡Oh! por cierto, sin querer te vi en una nota social, estabas con tu prima y… con su amiga.

Michael dijo que no con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, enarcando las cejas.

\- Bueno mi tía y mi prima aman ese tipo de reuniones y Eliza no se les despega así que…

\- No- rió, un poco tímida – no lo digo para que me expliques, solo te miré ahí…

\- Doctor, su paciente- insistió, Maggie.

\- Me voy ¿La semana que entra?

\- Sí, sí, Maggie te hará la cita.

Después de que terminaron sus consultas, Michael no fue directo a su apartamento a pesar de haber tenido un día agitado, se dirigió a la Biblioteca Central Washington a buscar información científica o fidedigna acerca de la reencarnación. Aunque seriamente dudaba que pudiese encontrar algo con esas caracteristicas.

\- ¿Reencarnación?- le dijo, el taciturno empleado- Si, vaya a la sección de religión. Segundo piso, pasillo 15, sección 8.

Michael se giró sobre sí mismo y miró la inmensa biblioteca, pensó que, tan solo encontrar dicha dirección le llevaría unos quince minutos y la biblioteca cerraría a lo mucho en treinta. Frunció el ceño y miró nuevamente al empleado que parecía estar absorto en algún juego de computadora. Estaba a punto de decirle que le guiara cuando escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?- le preguntó.

Michael, cambió de gesto cuando miró a la simpática chica que estaba frente a él. Sin ser demasiado bella, exudaba la sensualidad de la clásica fantasía erótica de una bibliotecaria. Curvas pronunciadas, pelo castaño recogido, falda lápiz debajo de las rodillas, blusa de seda enseñando ligeramente el escote y lentes de pasta. Michael se aclaró la voz antes de responderle.

\- Sí, Sophia- dijo, con la voz ronca, seguida de una sonrisa seductora, mientras miraba el distintivo que tenía a la altura de su seno derecho la chica que tenía frente a él –Sería maravilloso, si lo hicieras

Sin decir nada, Sophia tomó la ficha que él traía en la mano y con un gesto de cabeza le pidió que le siguiera.

\- ¿Reencarnación? ¿Qué es usted? ¿Historiador? ¿Ministro? O ¿Algún tipo de gurú de la onda New Age?

\- Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, soy médico, psiquiatra- respondió, mientras miraba discretamente su trasero contoneándose delante de él.

\- ¡Medico?! Es extraño que un médico busque ese tipo de información. ¿Acaso algún paciente suyo enloqueció y le dijo que alguna vez fue Napoleón?

Michael soltó una carcajada e, inmediatamente, la joven se volteó y le hizo una seña con el dedo índice en los labios que guardara silencio.

\- Lo siento- espetó disculpándose, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, divertida.

\- Hemos llegado. Religiones- dijo, mostrando el área -Debe haber algo de lo que busca en religiones comparadas.

Ayer busqué algo en internet de las culturas orientales…

\- ¡En internet! Doctor…

\- Dillman.

\- Doctor Dillman, me desilusiona, jamás la red le dará la información de un buen libro- le dijo, guiñándole el ojo – Venga, buscaremos algo.

Con una habilidad extraordinaria, la joven buscó en algunos libros y leyó algunos pasajes del tema. Ahí, Michael se enteró que antiguamente el en Antiguo y Nuevo Testamento de la Biblia venían algunas referencias acerca de reencarnación pero en el año 325 d. C el emperador romano Constantino El Grande, habían eliminado dichas referencias. Luego, en el segundo concilio de Constantinopla, reunido en 553, se confirmó ese acto y se declaró herética la idea de la reencarnación. Sin embargo, las referencias originarias habían existido, los primeros padres de la iglesia aceptaban la reencarnación a pesar de que se creyera que esta idea debilitaba a la misma. Luego, los primitivos gnósticos estaban convencidos de haber vivido anteriormente y de que volverían a hacerlo*.

Michael se quedó un poco consternado con la información al enterarse que iglesia misma había erradicado algo que pudiera ser cierto. No obstante, no se convenció del todo, pues para su gusto, en cuanto a religiones, no se había dicho la última palabra y pudiera ser un dato que quizá el día de mañana cualquier teólogo echara abajo en un santiamén con una nueva teoría.

\- Lo mismo pasa con la ciencia- le alegó, la bibliotecaria –Todos los días hay nuevas teorías, nadie se salva.

Muy a su pesar, Michael tuvo que admitir que Sophia tenía razón.

\- Bueno, ya he leído algo del punto de vista religioso, ahora, necesito saber algo precisamente del lado científico.

\- Umm- dudo un poco – Posiblemente alguno de tus colegas deba tener algún análisis o artículo.

\- Pues vamos.

Después de una ardua búsqueda, números telefónicos intercambiados y una promesa de cena con Sophia el día que devolviera los libros, Michael llegó a su apartamento totalmente agotado y un poco agobiado por todo lo que tenía que leer.

Dejó caer las llaves en el gabinete de madera oscura de la entrada y fue directo a su despacho a dejar los libros. Revisó nuevamente todos los títulos: _Veinte casos para pensar en reencarnación_ del doctor Ian Stevenson, así como otras obras de él; igualmente del doctor Edgar Mitchell, de la Universidad de Duke y los escritos del profesor C.J Ducasse de la Universidad de Brown. Además de los doctores Martin Ebon, Helen Wambach, Gertrude Schmeider, Frederick Lenz y Edith Flore, todos ellos hablaban de casos y testimonios de sus pacientes*.

Se quitó el saco y la corbata y se dispuso a comenzar a leer, no sin antes hacerse una cena ligera y tomarse alguna copa de vino. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, se percató del olor que inundaba el ambiente. Un olor dulce mezcla de flores y pachulí. Frunció la nariz e ignoró a la silueta que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de su alcoba.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- cuestiono con brusquedad, dándole la espalda, mientras se servía la copa de vino.

\- Esperándote ¿Qué crees que hago aquí?

\- Aparte de allanar mi hogar, no sé. Yo no te esperaba a ti. Sabes que me molesta mucho que vengas sin avisar.

Michael se giró y miró a la mujer totalmente desnuda que tenía frente a él. Molesto, contrajo el ceño al verla, a pesar de ser hermosa Eliza Leagan era la viva representación de la banalidad, la superficialidad, la falta de moral y la lascivia. Nada bueno si todo eso viene junto en una misma persona. Ni siquiera le resultaba tan atractiva a pesar de sus atributos físicos y, desde que supo que habían maltratado a Candy en la niñez, había pasado de ser una persona medianamente aceptable a una completamente desagradable.

\- Vete. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- espetó, dándose la media vuelta para dejar la copa que tenía entre sus manos en la barra de la cocina.

\- ¿A estas horas?- cuestionó, con una sonrisa.

\- A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosas que hacer, que leer, que investigar. No me paso el día perdiendo el tiempo viendo como me gasto el dinero de mi padre en tiendas y en restaurantes. Así que…- dijo, señalando la puerta.

Haciendo caso omiso, Eliza se acercó a él lentamente, con un mohín en el rostro de descaro y moviendo su cuerpo con exagerada sensualidad. Michael apretó los dientes con tensión, al sentir como su miembro se despertaba casi sin el desearlo.

\- No puedes hacer eso porque tu padre no tiene todo el dinero que tiene el mío- susurró, una vez que estuvo su cara suficientemente pegada a la de él- Tu padre es sólo un…

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- dijo, sujetándole la mandíbula con fuerza –Mi padre es un hombre honorable, no así puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo. Es la última vez que te lo digo, ¡vete de mi casa ahora mismo! Antes de que yo mismo te saque.

\- No quieres que me vaya- le respondió, sin amedrentarse, una vez que se libró de su agarre – tal vez tu boca me lo dice, pero esto- dijo, tomando su miembro entre sus manos – Pide a gritos que me quede.

\- ¿Eso quieres, eh? Eso quieres- le increpó, empujándola hacia el gabinete lateral de la entrada –Sexo duro y sucio. Pues bien…- murmuró a su oído, volteándola con violencia de espaldas hacia él- Eso tendrás esta noche, pequeña zorra, y después de eso, te quiero fuera de mi casa.

Michael apagó el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos y bebió de un sorbo el vino que quedaba de la botella, ninguna de las dos cosas bastó para quitar el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado Eliza que, hacia un rato, se había marchado, maldiciéndolo y adorándolo al mismo tiempo.

Se sintió sucio e incómodo por el momento vivido. Un dejo de remordimiento punzo en su pecho. Él no era un maltratador de mujeres, pero, Eliza Leagan, tenía algo que le hacía sacar lo peor de sí. Esa parte oscura de él mismo que le daba miedo ver, pero que bien sabia, que estaba ahí, en algún lado.

\- Si fueras tú, Candy, todo sería distinto si fueras, tú- pensó, con tristeza.

Se levantó del sofá donde estaba y fue directamente a darse una ducha para limpiarse el cuerpo y si acaso se podía, el alma.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Ref. Muchas vidas, Muchos maestros. Dr. Brian Weiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Carito: Me alegra que te guste la historia, el tema en lo personal a mí me agrada mucho y trato de leer todo lo posible de ello. Es reconfortante, pero a la vez creo que implica una superación diaria en esta vida, porque ¿quien sabe que pasará en la otra? mejor ir lo mejor preparado posible.

Karito89: Gracias, me gusta que te guste. Aquí tienes la actualización. Un abrazo.

Sabrina: El doctor nos dará muchas sorpresas. Estas historia apenas empieza. (Aunque tampoco será muy larga). Gracias por tu apoyo musa.

Angdl: El tema en sí, se crea o no, es apasionante, es decir ¿cuantos de nosotros no hemos pensando alguna vez la probabilidad? si no fuera así, no haríamos los test que circulan por ahí y, aunque se diga "yo solo lo hago por juego" una parte escondida dice: crees que puede ser cierto... por eso me encanta la negación verbal cuando los actos dicen lo contrario. Por ahí te deje un dato acerca de eso y la religión. Gracias por tu apoyo y lectura.

Nadia: Michael... tengo que advertir que en esta historia él es el protagonista. ¿Te gusto el Michael de mis pensamientos? ¿A poco no te movería el tapete ese psiquiatra también? Gracias por tu apoyo, querida musa.

Chicuelita: ¿Qué hará Michael? no sabemos todavía, lo que si estoy segura es que dará historia para un rato. Por ahí te lo presentaré de carne y hueso. Gracias por leer y tu invaluable apoyo.

Elluz: Según la versión del Dr. Weiss, muchas almas se buscan vidas, tras vidas, quizá en algunas no pueden estar juntos (por acuerdos entre ellos mismos u objeciones de otros ) pero en otras sí. Esto va más allá de las supuestas almas gemelas, estas se llaman afines, según he leído. ¿les tocará a Albert y Candy en esta? eso ya se verá. Gracias por tu comentario. Un abrazo.

Lili (guest): Ahora sí el capitulo prometido. Me tarde un poco, lo sé, pero es que esto tiene un sin fin de detalles. ¿Como ves a este trío?. Gracias por tu apoyo mana.

Elvira: Gracias a ti por leer y por tu amable comentario. Aquí tienes el capitulo 4. Disfrútalo. Un abrazo.

mflores: Tal vez sea la incorrecta, tal vez no, al final la decisión será de ellos tres. He leído relatos de supuestas reencarnaciones absolutamente asombrosos. cosas que parecerían sacadas de películas, pero si nos vamos al libro que mencioné del doctor Ian Stevenson, y ves que los datos son corroborados al 99.9% eso lo hace aún más asombroso. Algo que incluso creo, la mente se niega a creer más por miedo que por incredulidad. En fin, un tema apasionante. Mucha gracias por tu comentario.

Friditas: Bueno esta vez le tocó el turno al doctor, y su descripción, ¿qué tal eh? bueno tu ya lo conoces. La verdad es que nada mal le va a Candy , ¡quien fuera ella! Gracias por tus palabras, tú sabes que tu opinión es un gran aliciente para mi superación en esto. Me alegro que la historia esté resultando interesante. Un abrazote.

Guest: Aquí tienes el capitulo 4. Preparándose el próximo, ya. Gracias por tu amable comentario. Un abrazo.

Chidamami: Gracias a ti por leerla. Como le decía a las otras chicas, el tema me resulta muy interesante y controversial, que sin duda, da mucho material para hacer historias de amor... y desamor. Gracias por tu comentario. Un fuerte abrazo.

Gracias a lo que leen de países cercanos y lejanos.

Clau Ardley.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

" _Aunque puede que no sea rey en mi vida futura, mucho mejor para mí: seguiré llevando una vida activa y además no sufriré tanta ingratitud."_

 _Federico El Grande_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 **Capítulo 5**

Desconcertado, esa era la palabra con que mejor se definiría el estado de Michael en las últimas semanas. Tras la cita con Candy, se entregó de lleno a estudiar e investigar todo lo que pudo acerca de la reencarnación. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que según el libro del doctor Stevenson y otros autores, había casos documentados de niños y adultos que habían tenido recuerdos de sus supuestas vidas pasadas y que los investigadores de dichos sucesos las habían corroborado como ciertas, aunque no en la mayoría de los casos, sí en un número considerable como para confirmar su veracidad y poner en tela de duda la teoría por muy disparatada que fuera.

Es imposible- se dijo una y otra vez –Una falacia- y reía, pero inmediatamente, mordía sus uñas con ansiedad y volvía a leer con auténtica curiosidad hasta altas horas de la noche otro de los libros que había llevado.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _\- Quizá te interese leer a un tal doctor Weiss- le dijo la noche anterior Sophia, mientras abrochaba su sujetador de encaje de negro._

 _\- ¿Weiss?- respondió por inercia, contemplando acostado y desnudo desde su cama, las bien formadas curvas del cuerpo de la chica y lamentándose internamente el que hubiese cesado la magnífica vista de sus generosos y firmes senos._

 _\- Sí, a mi hermana le gusta mucho leer de estos temas y tiene algunos libros de él. Incluso ha salido con Oprah y en otros programas más- contestó, en lo que se agachaba con movimientos intencionalmente sensuales a recoger la diminuta tanga. Disimuló su sonrisa, al ver que él se había levantado y la miraba con deseo._

 _\- Ha de ser un charlatán- contestó con la voz ronca, acercándose lentamente. Se pegó a su espalda y con cuidado hizo a un lado el aún alborotado cabello largo de Sophia._

 _\- Si no me equivoco, es psiquiatra como tú- le dijo, con picardía. Se estremeció al sentir los largos dedos de Michael delineándola con delicadeza desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Mordió su labio inferior para tratar de contener el gemido que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta._

 _\- ¿Crees que soy un charlatán?- le susurró al oído, en lo continuaba su camino hacia los muslos internos de ella._

 _\- Creo…- respondió, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la tibia humedad bajando por en medio de sus piernas –Que ese tema no es digno de ti._

 _\- ¿No? ¿Y cuál sí lo es?- le murmuró, en lo que plantaba besos por el largo del cuello._

 _\- ¿Buscar la cura de la esquizofrenia? ¡Yo que sé! algo meramente científico, frio como tu mente- respondió con dificultad._

 _\- Eso es para los neurólogos, cariño. No lo sé, es interesante, y si lo piensas, quizá tú y yo en otra vida ya nos conocimos… - dijo, mientras aventaba al otro lado de la habitación el sujetador que ya le había quitado nuevamente. Con las dos manos, cubrió cada seno y los sintió endurecerse a su tacto- Quizá, tú fuiste una reina y yo tu esclavo y me tomabas cuando querías, o mejor aún- continuó diciendo, dando suaves mordidas a su lóbulo –Ahora que conozco la excelente amante que eres, se me ocurre que posiblemente tú fuiste Mata Hari y yo un estúpido soldado alemán que cayó a tus pies rendido por tus técnicas amatorias._

 _\- ¿Lo crees?- jadeó._

 _\- Sin duda- contestó, Michael la giró para darle un beso apasionado en la boca._

 _\- Entonces si yo fui Mata Hari, lo único que me resta decirte es: ¡fick mich, soldat_ ** _!_**

 _Michael levantó a Sophia sujetándola por el trasero e inmediatamente ella acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus senos quedaron justo frente a su cara y él no dudo en atraparlos en su boca, succionándolos con fuerza, mientras la llevaba a la cama para embestirla por cuarta vez en la noche._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Para acrecentar su inquietud, pasó algo inusual en consulta, o por lo menos, algo que no se esperaba que pasara según el curso que iban tomando las cosas. Basado en su intuición (y la experiencia anterior), creyó firmemente que pronto conocería la otra parte de la historia de los romanos en la consulta con Albert Ardley, pero, para su sorpresa, él no dijo nada de ese recuerdo y el trabajo en las siguientes sesiones se enfocó en su familia y en específico a su hermana fallecida.

Como todo un profesional, aprovechó los recursos para ahondar en su mente y así darle seguimiento a la causa inicial por la que Albert Ardley acudió a él: el duelo no concluido de sus familiares.

Albert se mostró más que satisfecho por los resultado de esos días, ya que, no sólo pudo cerrar algunos ciclos, sino que también se dio cuenta de uno que otro patrón generacional que estaba siguiendo sin él haberse dado cuenta; como trabajar sin descanso u ocultar sus sentimientos de tristeza, desilusión, dolor, entre otros, hasta el punto de creer que los había anulado de su mente, pero, su cuerpo que nunca olvidaba, los somatizaba de alguna forma, pidiendo la resolución y no el esconder dicho sentimiento. Feliz por los cambios notados, concertó su sesión para la siguiente semana.

Candy por su parte, tras la cancelación de una cita y un regular avance en las otras, no dio gran novedad al confundido psiquiatra. Se le notaba más tranquila a pesar de que los recuerdos de otras supuestas vidas ya no habían aparecido aun intentándolo en algunas ocasiones sin éxito. Al igual que Albert, se enfocó más en su duelo y le dio oportunidad a la terapia regular. Sólo los sueños de la mujer de ojos aguamarina que le hablaba seguían vigentes, pero, sin ni un problema, le dieron una interpretación satisfactoria para ambos.

Resuelto a olvidarse de todo devolvió los últimos libros que le había llevado Sophia, y guardo en su biblioteca privada algunos más que había comprado.

\- Fin del asunto- pensó, mientras se sacudía de las manos el polvo, tras haber colocado los libros en la parte más alta de su librero.

Mucho más tranquilo por haber dejado el tema de la reencarnación atrás, se dispuso a estudiar el expediente de Albert Ardley, a analizar su progreso y a estructurar un seguimiento.

\- Si los avances siguen siendo igual de buenos como hasta ahora – se dijo, mientras terminaba su plan de trabajo – Podría incluso irse antes de lo planeado. Le sentará muy bien alejarse de esta ciudad y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar.

Albert Ardley como siempre llegó puntual. Michael ya se había acostumbrado a ver el sequito de enfermeras paseándose por ahí cada vez que su paciente más popular entre las mujeres (y algunos hombres) asistía a consulta.

Albert sonreía tímidamente y contestaba cortésmente a los numerosos saludos que recibía a su paso apenas ponía un pie en el piso 15 del hospital St. Joseph. Jamás se acostumbró y mucho menos le gustó ser el centro de atención, a pesar de que le pasaba con relativa frecuencia cada vez que se paraba en un lugar, pero, sin duda, todas aquellas muestras de interés al mismo tiempo le cohibían; guiños de ojos, sonrisas seductoras, labios inferiores mordidos, miradas intensas e, incluso, hasta juraba haber escuchado algunos hondos y ruidosos suspiros a sus espaldas en más de una ocasión, No podía negar que hasta cierto punto, se sentía aliviado cuando Michael cerraba la puerta del consultorio.

\- ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó Michael, con una sonrisa socarrona, al ver el gesto de mortificación y alivio.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí… -respondió un poco apabullado, mirando hacia la puerta, como asegurándose de que realmente estuviera cerrada.

Sin poder contenerse más, Michael se echó a reír. Albert lo miró con el ceño fruncido aún más aturdido que cuando llegó.

\- Lo siento, Albert. No me rio de ti… - le dijo, al ver cómo le miraba –Sé lo que se siente sentirse literalmente acosado por todas las señoritas de allá afuera.

Albert suavizó su expresión.

\- ¿Siempre son así?- cuestionó, señalando la puerta con el pulgar.

\- Sólo cuando ven a alguien fuera de lo común en este hospital y que les resulte realmente interesante y atractivo – respondió, todavía riendo -Déjame decirte que me has llegado a desplazar.

Albert resopló con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo puede soportar tanta presión? ¡Y todos los días!

\- Te acostumbras- dijo fingiendo resignación, alzando las cejas –Pero ahora son todas tuyas y alguno que otro "tuyo".

\- Suena tentador, pero, no, gracias- negó enérgicamente con un gesto de la mano.

\- En fin- dijo, recomponiéndose -Empecemos la sesión.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- Dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en la semana?

\- Muy bien, aunque estoy experimentando un poco de ansiedad porque he decido establecer horarios en el trabajo, pero ha sido un poco… duro, porque aunque esté en casa, sigo pensando en las cosas que podría estar haciendo en la oficina. De plano un día no resistí y encendí el ordenador y trabaje un poco más, otro día respondí algunos correos por el móvil. El fin de semana definitivamente me desconecté totalmente de todo, salí con mi cuñado y mi sobrino e intenté no pensar en nada pero… me ha costado. Incluso he sentido efectos en el cuerpo como las manos sudorosas, no paro de mover las piernas cuando estoy sentado….

\- ¿Te sientes culpable?

\- Un poco, sí- sonrió.

\- Cuando tenemos ideas muy arraigadas vienen este tipo de síntomas o sentimientos, es decir, quizá el padre, la madre o alguna figura de autoridad alguna vez te dijo que no hacer nada era malo, y con esto me refiero a tener momentos de esparcimiento, no a realmente no hacer nada en la vida. Frases como: " _tiempo es dinero"; "el dinero no cae del cielo o no crece en los arboles"_ si te fueron inculcadas desde pequeño es probable que al intentar cambiar el patrón te hagan sentir culpable siquiera por intentar descansar una tarde.

Albert suspiró.

\- Mi padre solía decirme frases como esas, su favorita era: "¡ _El renombre y el reposo no compaginan_!"- dijo, fingiendo la voz de su progenitor.

\- Georg Christoph Lichtenberg… -completó Michael – Tenía que ser alemán.

\- Aun así no siento que esté mal, lo que quiero decir es que si no fuera por esa actitud de mi padre y mis tutores hacia mí, si no fuera por esas frases, ahora mismo no tendría todo lo que tengo. Soy un hombre de trabajo duro. En la escuela saqué buenas notas porque no se me aceptaba lo medianamente bien, siempre era la excelencia o nada.

\- Es un buen punto para trabajar en hipnosis. ¿Te parece si vamos hasta el momento en que se te fueron inculcadas esas ideas?

\- Me parece excelente. Pero no me volveré un vago ¿verdad?- bromeó.

\- Por supuesto que no, lo que puede pasar es que te des la oportunidad de disfrutar una película hasta el final, sin sentirte infeliz por haber malgastado una hora y media de tu vida. De que te vayas de vacaciones sin ver en cada lugar una oportunidad de negocio. ¿Te parece eso algo descabellado? ¿No pensar en nada de negocios o trabajo por un breve lapso de tiempo salvo en descansar?

\- De hecho, suena bastante bien.

\- Pues comencemos. Cierra los ojos y comienza a respirar como ya sabes hacerlo.

Siguiendo la dinámica que había mantenido durante varias semanas, Albert cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lenta y serenamente. Sentía claramente como el aire entraba por sus fosas nasales y llegaba hasta los pulmones. Inhalando y exhalando con un ritmo armónico. Pocas veces tenía tiempo de sentir su respiración tan conscientemente y le gustaba la sensación de relajación que esto le provocaba, además, un hombre como él, que estaba la mayoría del tiempo en un estado de tensión por toda la carga de responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, veía como un triunfo personal sentir que cada vez se relajaba con más rapidez.

Después de que Michael contó del cinco al uno y Albert se vio en un estado de relajación profunda. Los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar con fluidez y pronto se vio a sí mismo siendo un adolescente esforzándose por ser el mejor de la clase a punta de muchas reprimendas y pocos reconocimientos.

A pesar de que su padre había muerto todavía siendo él muy joven, nunca faltó en casa quien le recordara día a día su papel como sucesor del poderoso clan y, por lo consiguiente, dueño de todo un gran emporio forjado y mantenido por generaciones. El hecho de que a veces se diera unas escapadas de aquella vida llena de presiones le daba el respiro que sus emociones necesitaba y, aunque cuando la reprimenda por dicha acción que invariablemente venía él se mostrara despreocupado y hasta un poco cínico respecto a estas acciones de rebeldía, en su interior la mayoría de las veces el remordimiento hacia mella y le quitaba todo el encanto y el disfrute a esos momentos.

Michael tomaba anotaciones, atento a todo lo que su paciente decía y la forma en lo que expresaba no sólo en el tono de las palabras sino también en sus expresiones faciales. Todo corría con normalidad, miró su reloj y, corroborando que llevaba muy buen tiempo, se animó a mandarlo un poco más atrás en sus recuerdos.

\- Lo más seguro- pensó – Es que la presión de ser el gran sucesor viene desde antes de nacer.

Albert aun en estado de hipnosis, accedió cuando Michael le preguntó si deseaba ir al momento de ser concebido para saber las expectativas que había respecto a él en ese aspecto.

\- ¿Qué ves?- le preguntó, después del conteo regresivo del cinco al uno.

\- Está todo muy oscuro, muy oscuro- respondió.

\- Tomate tu tiempo- le dijo. Michael aprovechó el silencio para levantarse y servirse un poco de su amada _Perrier_ en un vaso.

\- Es esa oscuridad tan intensa que se da justo antes de amanecer. En el desierto, se puede apreciar más.

\- ¡¿En el desierto?!- murmuró Michael, perplejo. Dejó el vaso que se quedó a medio camino de llegar a su boca y volvió apresurado al lado de Albert quien tenía el entrecejo un poco fruncido, más por la sorpresa por el salto en los recuerdos que por alguna preocupación o un mal momento en esa vivencia. - ¿En el desierto?- volvió a cuestionar, esta vez en voz alta.

-Sí, veo el desierto inmenso, como si no tuviera fin. ¿Dónde empieza y dónde termina? No se puede saber desde donde estoy parado, sólo sé que me gusta contemplar esta inmensidad al amanecer. Es un espectáculo precioso ver como la arena refleja los primeros rayos del sol.

-¿Sabes… sabes qué año es? ¿Puedes verte a ti mismo?- preguntó, titubeante.

-Año… año 15 después de Cristo. Soy... soy un centurión romano, me llamo Octavio. Puedo ver mi vestuario de soldado y siento el peso de mi armadura. Junto con otro hombre, soy líder de una brigada de soldados romanos que custodia los caminos cerca de Galilea por donde pasan las caravanas de comerciantes.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- articuló en silencio al tiempo que golpeaba ligeramente su frente con la libreta de notas que tenía entre sus manos. Miró hacia el techo y suspiro profundamente. – ¡No puede ser!- pensó- ¡Nuevamente esa basura!- Negó con la cabeza y miró con preocupación al hombre que estaba en el diván. A diferencia de él, el rostro de Albert tenía un rictus tranquilo –Las mismas palabras de Candy. Pensé que no sucedería nuevamente el que tuvieran prácticamente el mismo recuerdo y, aquí está…

Recomponiéndose, volvió a su libreta de notas y comenzó, con expectación, a estimular la vivencia de Albert para conocer más y saber si realmente había alguna conexión con los recuerdos de Candy.

-Cuéntame lo que ves, ¿sabes por qué estás ahí?

Albert frunció un poco el entrecejo. Concentrándose en encontrar respuestas.

-Estoy muy cansado, pero no puedo evitar ver cómo nace el día y yo junto con él. Toda la noche estuvimos combatiendo a una banda de ladrones que desde hace tiempo estaba aterrorizando a los comerciantes y peregrinos y, por fin, pudimos terminar con ellos. Mis manos y mi rostro están salpicados de sangre que no es mía. Me duelen los brazos y la espalda de tanto utilizar la pesada espada. Miro hacia abajo y veo mis rodillas llenas de raspones y mis pies dentro de las sandalias sucias. Tengo la piel ligeramente morena, a causa de la luz solar; mi cabello es castaño, mis ojos azules, como siempre…

Albert guardó silencio. Su faz antes serena, comenzó a compungirse.

-Continua- le pidió Michael, al notar el cambio.

-Yo… yo no quiera matar a nadie… se me exige tanto…jamás quise ser soldado, pero la tradición familiar así lo marcaba. Mi padre que murió hace poco fue un gran líder, una leyenda de Roma y los ejércitos romanos y, yo debo seguir su legado, así que no sólo me heredó su nombre si no también una reputación la cual debo salvaguardar como si fuera mía por su honor.

-¡¿Octavio?! ¿una leyenda de Roma?- se cuestionó, sorprendido – ¿Acaso se referirá al antiguo emperador?..

\- Jamás visualizó en mí a su sucesor digno pero, de alguna forma, tenía que hacer algo conmigo- continuó - Mi primo Claudio, hijo adoptivo de su hermana, fue para él su preferido, todo un guerrero de vocación, pero para su mala fortuna, yo era su hijo y estaba obligado a seguirle los pasos, aun a pesar mío. Lo que mi padre no sabía, es que más de una vez le salve la vida a mi primo, pues, a pesar que mi vocación era otra, manejaba la espada con más destreza que él. Mi tía Marcia, madre de Claudio, a la cual quiero como madre, intentó librarme de una profesión que no me resulta desagradable, porque la realidad es que yo deseaba estudiar filosofía pero… no pudo- dijo, con evidente desconsuelo.

Michael se quedó totalmente azorado. Lo que Albert estaba contando, aunque, "en otra vida", estaba directamente relacionado con su problemática actual y de una forma más que evidente. Antes, ya había notado en Candy que después de una regresión, ella mejoraba notoriamente algunos rasgos de su personalidad que le perjudicaban en el presente, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, fue muy claro como Albert había acarreado con la dominación de su padre, una "vida tras otra".

\- ¿Por qué lo toleras? ¿por qué no seguir tu propio camino y renunciar a ese yugo al que te tiene atado tu padre aun muerto?- le cuestionó.

\- Antes, por la tradición que me encadenaba a hacer algo que no quería. Ahora lo hago por ella- dijo, con un esbozo de sonrisa.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Sí, ella, la joven del desierto. La hija del mesonero- respondió, ampliando su gesto – La vi por primera vez aquella mañana soleada dándole de beber a los caballos de la legión, era tan hermosa, tan delicada. Su piel morena y sus grandes ojos me cautivaron de inmediato.

\- ¡Candy!- se dijo a sí mismo –Es la descripción que ella me dio de su apariencia en la vivencia que tuvo…

\- Bastó solo mirarla una vez – continuó- para no sacarla de mi mente ni un instante _: -¿agua para sus caballos, señor? Me preguntó agachando la cabeza. No, le dije, dame a mí, yo les daré-_. No podía permitir que esa criatura tan perfecta hiciera una labor tan dura. _-¿Cómo te llamas? Le pregunté, acercándome a ella; Miriam, me contestó-_. Al tomar el cubo de agua, nuestras manos se rozaron levemente y, al sentir la descarga de electricidad que pasó a través de nosotros ella levantó el rostro, asombrada, me miró fijamente con esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y me sonrió con timidez. Yo, simplemente me quedé ahí, mirándola como hipnotizado. Y, de pronto, se fue, corrió, hacia su padre asustada. Al girarme para seguir la dirección de su mirada me di cuenta que no sólo yo la había visto, alguien más, la miraba igual que yo. El caso, es que a partir de ese día decidí quedarme. Es por ella que aguante a renunciar cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo a pesar del plan que ya tenía trazado.

\- ¿Cuál es ese plan?

\- Primero fue salir de Roma para alejarme lo más que pudiera de ahí. Aprovechando mis influencias, logré trasladarme a las provincias conflictivas. Llegué a Galilea y ahí resolví que me instalaría por un tiempo para no despertar sospechas de mis intenciones; después, me iría a Cesarea y me embarcaría a cualquier lugar, lejos de todo. Pero cometí un error terrible, lleno de remordimiento por no despedirme de mi querida tía Marcia, le escribí una carta y le narré lo que tenía planeado. No conté que ella, temiendo por mí y mi vida, (pues en caso de que me sorprendieran podría ser acusado de traición, y eso implicaría la cárcel o muerte), convenció a mi primo Claudio de que se trasladaran ahí. Pronto se instalaron, él con su mujer y mi tía. Eso coartó mis planes casi de tajo pues Claudio llegó y ambos éramos generales de la legión esa zona. Sé que no lo ha hecho por hacerme mal, al contrario, ella me ama como a un hijo pequeño, pero no comprendió que yo necesitaba vivir mi propia vida, irme donde nadie me conozca para ser yo mismo- expresó, con un tono desesperado –Pero a pesar de todo, jamás podría enojarme con ella pues es lo único que me tengo. Al ver sus ojos de color aguamarina puedo reconocer a mi propia hermana. Ahora veo que ella siempre me ha cuidado. Siempre ha estado a mi lado. Mi querida Rosemary…

De los ojos cerrados, brotaron algunas lágrimas. Michael esperó unos segundos para que Albert pudiera expresar su sentir. Miró su rostro triste y no pudo evitar sentir empatía con el joven huérfano que yacía en el diván.

\- Cuéntame de la chica- le incitó, retomando el tema que concernía a Candy.

\- Me duele recordar, me duele más que cualquier cosa porque ella murió por mi causa. Si no fuera por mi estúpida insistencia de tenerla…

\- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó expectante. Fingiendo calma.

\- La otra persona que se fijó en la joven fue Claudio. Cuando me giré y vi su mirada sobre ella supe que al igual que yo, la deseó desde el primer momento en que la vio. Eso me atemorizó por dos razones: la primera es que mi primo suele tener por las buenas o por las malas a todas las mujeres que desea, princesas, esclavas, no hace distinción. Si mira una mujer que le gusta la toma para él. Poco le importa el estar casado. Aunque no lo culpo, su esposa es la peor mujer que había conocido en mi vida; la segunda es porque Claudio desde que recuerdo me ha tenido cierta envidia, siempre quiso tener un padre como el mío, estar en mi posición y mi tía Marcia me ha preferido a mí. Todo lo mío lo quiere y si puede, me lo quita, así fue desde que éramos niños. Esperé que fuera algo pasajero pero no fue así. Pasa el tiempo y su interés por ella crece tanto que se ya le ha ofrecido dinero a su padre para obtenerla, como si fuera una mercancía.

\- ¡Basta, Claudio!- le reprendo, cada vez que insiste. - _¡Oh, vaya, vaya! Olvidaba que el protector de los pobres desvalidos viene con nosotros- dice, burlándose de mí_. Todos los soldados ríen de su insolencia. Les mando a callar, so pena de quien no lo haga será detenido o incluso muerto por mi espada. Saben que no soy un hombre violento, ni impulsivo, pero si soy un hombre que se da a respetar cueste lo que cueste. Además, todos están advertidos que ni a ella, ni a ninguna mujer de ese poblado debe ser tocada de ninguna manera. Los soldados suelen cometer abusos con las mujeres de los pueblos y muchas veces no lo podemos evitar, pero en ese lugar lo he prohibido terminantemente. Estas acciones, han despertado sospechas en Claudio de mi interés hacia Miriam. De reojo observo como me mira fijamente con sus ojos grises, escudriñándome a cada paso. - _Vamos primo, no te lo tomes tan enserio, son sólo judíos-_ suele decirme y, de manera despectiva le avienta una moneda a los pies del hombre _\- Tendrás cincuenta de esas curando te decidas –le dice - Pero hazlo pronto, si no lo haré a mi manera-_ luego me mira desafiante esperando una reacción de mi parte. Le devuelvo la mirada impasible.

Michael miró su reloj y se puso nervioso temiendo no contar con el tiempo suficiente. Para saber más de Candy y su relación con Albert Ardley, pidió a este adelantarse en el tiempo para concretar el momento en que ella había muerto. Le interesaba saber la forma de la separación vista desde la perspectiva de él y si realmente había muerto por su causa.

\- Veo a la mujer de Claudio golpeándola con un látigo, una y otra vez. - _¡Pero qué sucede aquí!- gritó Claudio_ , sujetando su mano con fuerza para detener un golpe más. Miriam estaba echa un ovillo, tratando de protegerse un poco de la golpiza a la que estaba siendo sometida. Su delicada espalda está ensangrentada y su ropa rasgada. Corro hacia ella para protegerla y, al levantar su rostro, puedo ver que también sangra de la comisura y la nariz. Le había advertido a Claudio el día que se la llevo a la fuerza que no la maltratara de ninguna forma. No lo pude evitar, temía que a Miriam le fuera peor si me oponía. Afortunadamente pude salvar la vida del padre. Pero en este momento, no puedo más, quiero salvar también la vida de ella, llevármela lejos de ahí. – Se va conmigo- le digo, pero él se resiste terminantemente a pesar de que su mujer grita histéricamente que lo haga. Por fin parece que accede pero, tras unos pasos, la toma con fuerza por el brazo. _–Espera, juguemos, juguemos como cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? Apostábamos las cosas y quien ganaba no molestaba más al otro. Te prometo que si tú ganas te podrás llevar a tu esclava y no me opondré. Sé que la deseas tanto como yo y esta es la única forma en que te la podrás llevar ¿qué dices? -_ Acepto su oferta, su gran ego no lo deja ver que yo soy más diestro con la espada que él.

El ceño fruncido, la expresión de angustia, Michael observó en silencio, casi o más angustiado que el mismo Albert.

\- ¡Comenzó la pelea!, el acero choca uno contra el otro. Tía Marcia trató de impedirlo, pero Claudio la ha mandado a sacar de la habitación junto con su esposa. Miriam está de rodillas con los ojos cerrados, estrujando con fuerza su desgarrada túnica. Estoy agotado. Ha luchado como nunca antes. – _Huele a mí-_ me dice Claudio, entre jadeos de cansancio _– la he tomado tantas veces que lleva mi aroma en su piel_ – Me enfurezco y arremeto con más fuerza. - _Ego vici-_ le digo. He ganado. Tengo mi espada sobre su garganta. Quisiera contarle el cuello para que de su boca jamás vuelva a salir una palabra con respecto ella, pero no lo haré. Me retiro y ambos nos miramos con ese resentimiento que nos hemos guardado por tanto tiempo y que por fin hemos podido sacar. Claudio se acerca a Miriam y la toma por los brazos – _Toda tuya-_ me dice y…

\- La ha matado- pensó Michael. Agachando la cabeza.

\- ¡La ha herido de muerte!- dijo Albert, en voz alta. Michael alzó su vista y miró nuevamente rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas -Alcanzo a tomarla entre mis brazos antes de que caiga completamente al piso. Ese es el encuentro más cercano que hemos tenido y será el último…Me observa con ternura, con amor. Alcanza a tocar mi cara ligeramente y me agradece sin saber exactamente por qué lo hace. No la salve, sólo sufrió por mi causa… La veo morir, sus ojos verdes me miran sin ya mirarme… Furioso, empuño mi espada nuevamente y me giró para atacar a Claudio y matarlo pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?- cuestiona Michael, al ver que Albert traga saliva con dificultad.

\- Encuentro mi propia muerte… Lo último que siento es su daga enterrada en mi corazón… lo último que veo es la mirada de Claudio llena de odio; lo último que escucho es a mi tía Marcia gritando mi nombre.

Albert flotó por encima de la escena tal como pasaba siempre que dejaban su cuerpo las tres personas que Michael conocía que habían tenido esa experiencia. Su semblante de paz y sus ojos que dejaron de moverse rápidamente por debajo de sus parpados, le indicaron que podía regresarlo al presente y despertarlo.

\- ¿Agua?- preguntó Michael, para romper el incómodo silencio.

\- Sí, por favor- respondió, con la mirada fija al techo –Ha sido aterrador- expresó, después del primer trago. Se incorporó en el diván, peinando con sus dedos sus cabellos rubios.

\- Ha sido… interesante- contestó Michael, un poco contrariado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Michael asintió con la cabeza, temiendo que fuera algo que no pudiera contestar – Ya sé que no le pasa esto a todos los paciente pero ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

\- No lo sé, quizá te conectas con una parte que otros no logran.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué estoy loco o que realmente es cuestión de otras vidas?

Michael sonrió.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que el estudio de la mente es infinito y hasta ahora nadie tiene nada definitivo acerca de ello. Sin embargo, he leído acerca de este fenómeno y de buena fuente puedo decirte que le ha sucedido a muchas personas más. La mayoría casos documentados por psiquiatras de renombre como ciertos.

\- ¿Entonces me está diciendo que en realidad existe la reencarnación?

\- No, no puedo decirte algo así, pero sí puedo decirte que estoy investigando. Por otro lado te ha ayudado y eso es positivo, aun así no tenemos que hacerlo más si no lo deseas.

\- Lo pensaré. Lo de hoy ha sido… fuerte. Pero me ha gustado ver que llevo mil vidas siendo el sucesor de algo. Tal vez es hora de romper la tradición… Aunque me han surgido una duda: Reconozco a Rose, a mi madre y a mi padre pero… ¿Quién es esa joven y por qué aparece en mis recuerdos?

Michael abrió la boca para hablar, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Sintió alivio cuando escuchó el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta y Maggie asomó su rostro para decirle que su siguiente paciente había llegado.

\- ¿Te parece si lo vemos la semana que entra?

\- ¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto- dijo, levantándose – Nos vemos la semana que entra.

Michael suspiró aliviado al verlo salir de su consultorio.

¿Cómo iba resolver todo ese embrollo? Se cuestionó mientras conducía camino a casa. Ellos, Candy y Albert, supuestamente estaban destinados a encontrarse y, en todas las situaciones, se habían separado sin concretar su amor una vida tras otra, un recuerdo tras otro. Como él bien sabía, en _esta vida_ , todavía no se habían conocido, ni si quiera se estaban buscando. Y lo más irónico es que estaban muy cerca…pero, para su mala suerte, él era el único que sabía esto ¿qué hacer?

\- ¿Y si se ven, se reconocerán?- pensó, intrigado - La única manera de comprobar si esto es cierto, es que ellos se encuentren… casualmente.

Su teléfono móvil sonó y miró la foto de Daisy en la pantalla. Resopló y lanzó una maldición al darse cuenta que había olvidado que ese día era el cumpleaños de su tío Hugo y darían una fiesta sorpresa en la cual ya debería estar.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estás? ¡Papá ya no tarda en llegar!- gritó molesta.

\- Estoy en camino, querida- le dijo, re direccionando el auto en sentido opuesto al que iba.

\- Mas te vale que estés aquí en cinco minutos, Michael Dillman.

La noche siguiente, mientras escuchaba nuevamente el audio de la consulta de Albert Ardley, por un instante Michael se sintió sobre pasado. Recordó que en el libro del doctor Weiss que le recomendó Sophia y el cual dejó a medias, decía que las almas venían en grupos de personas y que ocupaban en algún momento diferentes roles en la historia de esa vida. Tanto en Candy como en Albert, pudo notar claramente que aparecían de alguna u otra forma las personas más representativas de sus vidas: Rosemary Ardley y la hermana María eran un ejemplo de ello. Sin embargo, había un elemento más que parecía no encajar en este patrón y cuyo parentesco no era sanguíneo o por lo menos, no afectivo fraternalmente hablando. En forma de un cruel monje, o un despiadado general romano cuya seña particular era tener los ojos grises, este personaje aparecía una y otra vez al parecer con el único objetivo de separar a dos amantes cuyo amor no podía concretarse mientras él existiera.

\- ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Quién? - se preguntó.

Inesperadamente, una punzada le hizo llevarse una mano al pecho. Sorprendido, respiró hondamente para intentar menguar el dolor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con un gesto apacible, sentado cómodamente, Albert miraba el paisaje que le ofrecía el gran ventanal de su oficina en la avenida Michigan en Chicago. El sol se acababa de meter en el horizonte y el tono azul que tomó el cielo justo antes de anochecer se le hizo de lo más oportuno para recordar el peculiar, pero agradable suceso por el que pasó en el hospital St. Joseph. Nunca en su vida había sentido tan atraído por una espalda. Por unos rizos dorados sin rostro. Apenas pudo contemplar un poco el perfil de aquella chica y, sin embargo…. Cerró los ojos y rememoró el momento justo en que apenas la vislumbró. El día anterior, después de la extraña consulta con el doctor Dillman, agendó su cita para la siguiente semana y, tras despedirse de Maggie, subió al ascensor. Al abrirse este, miró que los cuatro pares de ojos femeninos que estaban dentro de él lo miraron con suma atención y picardía y, nuevamente, la sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de él. Sonrió con timidez e, inconscientemente, carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos protegiéndose a sí mismo del asedió silencioso. A medida que iba bajando, algunas personas se incorporaban en el elevador y poco a poco se fue recorriendo hacia la parte trasera del mismo. En el piso siete, volvieron a parar y aunque no pudo ver el rostro de la joven mujer que entró algo en ella llamó su atención. Tal vez fue su sutil perfume de flores de verbena y cítricos que inundó el lugar apenas llegó. Tal vez, la canción de _Ordinary world_ de Duran Duran que lograba escuchar claramente a través de los audífonos que traía la chica en los oídos fue lo que le motivo a observarla detenidamente. Miró su cabello rubio atado a una coleta de caballo y deseó tocarlo, enredarlo entre sus dedos para sentir su suavidad. Sin poderse detener, bajó con lentitud su mirada y vio la blanca nuca donde caían unos rizos rebeldes que se habían salido de la atadura, luego, miró sus hombros, su torso delgado y su cadera bien proporcionada con el resto del cuerpo. Se hizo consiente del sonido que ella hacía mientras golpeaba la carpeta que traía en las manos, llevando el ritmo de la canción que escuchaba. Era enfermera, no le cupo duda pues traía el uniforme igual que las demás chicas. Como pudo, se hizo a un lado para intentar ver su rostro, apenas vislumbró una tez como porcelana, una nariz respingada y unos labios carnosos. Con delicadeza, dio un paso hacia adelante y se acercó un poco más. Dos personas entre ellos los separaban.

\- Me permite- le susurró al anciano que estaba delante de él. Indicándole con un gesto de la mano que quería pasar delante. El hombre lo miró extrañado.

Justo cuando se posiciono tras ella, la puerta se volvió a abrir y la chica salió en ese instante.

\- ¡Hola!- le saludaron.

\- ¡Hola!- contestó.

Su voz se le antojo ideal para escucharla toda la vida. Más gente comenzó a subir, echándolo nuevamente hacia atrás y, en un intento desesperado por mirarla, Albert se abrió paso para salir, pero, al llegar a la puerta esta se cerró. "Pediatría", fue lo único que alcanzo a leer antes de que se topara con las placas de acero.

\- Es una canción muy vieja para una chica tan joven- pensó, al ponerla nuevamente en los altavoces de su oficina. El cielo había ya dejado ya el color azul y se había puesto oscuro. La ciudad brillaba en su esplendor por las luces artificiales de los rascacielos y autos que transitaban por la calles.

\- ¡Vaya, una canción muy vieja para un chico tan joven!- le dijeron a sus espaldas.

Albert sonrió y se giró a ver al recién llegado.

\- No es tan vieja George, recuerdo que Rosemary y tú la escuchaban.

\- Bueno, sí, pero eras apenas un adolescente cuando estaba de moda.

\- Ni tanto…hay gente más joven que la escucha- le dijo en un tono despreocupado.

\- Almas viejas- bromeó, Albert frunció el ceño por la singular respuesta -¿No piensas irte a casa?

\- Sí, ya me iba- aseguró, levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Yo invito.

\- Me encantaría. No concibo una noche de viernes en casa tan temprano.

\- Pues, vamos- respondió, entusiasmado por la compañía.

\- George, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo, mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Recuerdas que a Rose le gustaba leer sobre la reencarnación?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué piensas de ello?

\- No lo sé, nunca creí en esa teoría, pero ahora que lo mencionas, desearía que existiera de verdad, porque si así fuera podría reencontrarme con ella y no hay día que no me muera por hacerlo, la extraño mucho- dijo, con la expresión triste.

Albert lo miró con nostalgia.

\- Vamos por esa cena y por unos tragos- le dijo, palmeando su espalda. Esbozando una sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me disculpo por la tardanza y agradezco infinitamente sus muestras de apoyo:

Sabrina, Stear's, Glenda, Nadia, Gina, Chidamami (me encanta tu nick, jeje), Faby, Friditas, Angdl, Chicuelita, Josie, Merlia. Agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews. Contestaré personalmente cada uno de ellos. Les estimo sinceramente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _¿Eres tú la misma doncella que otrora la detestable tierra abandonó, oh, dime, en verdad, y ha regresado una vez más a visitarnos? ¿O eres esa joven de dulce sonrisa...?_

 _¿O algún miembro de la prole celestial venido en un trono de nubes para hacer el bien al mundo? ¿O perteneces a las huestes de doradas alas, que ataviadas con ropaje humano descienden a la tierra desde su asiento designado y tras una breve estancia alzan el vuelo y raudas regresan para mostrar qué suerte de criaturas engendra el cielo, y de ese modo inflamar el corazón de los hombres con el fin de que desdeñen este mundo miserable y aspiren al cielo?_

 _John Milton_

Capítulo 6.

La fantástica historia había sido ya revelada y, aunque algunos detalles fueron omitidos por obvias razones de intimidad, Michael esperaba expectante el dictamen de Patricia O' Brian, la cual, en silencio, escuchaba atentamente las últimas palabras del hombre cuya identidad desconocía que narraba un episodio extraordinariamente parecido a la de una mujer desconocida también. Ambos relataron su experiencia en lo que se suponía había sido una vida anterior en el siglo XV o XVI. Encuentros, desencuentros, pero sobre todo, la angustia y la desazón de un amor que no llegaba a su realización una y otra vez.

\- ¿Y los has puesto mañana uno después del otro?- preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, apenas terminó la cinta.

\- Sí…

\- Para qué se encuentren.

\- Sí.

\- Para que se encuentren y ver si se reconocen….

\- ¡Sí! - respondió por tercera vez, con cierta impaciencia.

Patty guardó silencio nuevamente y desvió sus ojos un punto desconocido en la pared mordiendo la uña de su pulgar. Michael le siguió la mirada y, al no encontrar nada interesante, supo que su amiga estaba meditando que decirle y eso lo impacientó aún más, pues dedujo que, si lo estaba pensando tanto, seguro no sería nada bueno. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar casi inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y bien?- le dijo, denotando en su tono la urgencia de saber lo que pensaba.

Patty lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

\- Michael, todo esto es increíble… lo que escuchado en las cintas, lo que he leído, es simplemente…

\- ¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó con fastidio.

\- Si solo me lo hubieras contado, sin duda te habría citado para darte una terapia de lo fantástico que resulta todo esto, pero, ahora que lo he escuchado directamente de los protagonistas de toda esta historia…no sé, estoy sin palabras- dijo, alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer a los costados de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo estuve así mucho tiempo, de hecho, sigo sin aceptarlo al cien por ciento. Creo que la única forma de comprobarlo es ver si se reconocen de alguna manera al verse. Se supone que el lazo de amor entre ellos es muy fuerte, debe pasar algo cuando se encuentren.

Patty se paró de su asiento súbitamente.

\- ¡Tengo que mirarlo!- dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

\- ¿El qué?- cuestionó extrañado por el notable cambio de su amiga.

\- ¡El encuentro!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

\- ¡Oh, sí! Lo haré- exclamó decidida. Señalándole con el dedo índice.

\- No puedes, tienes que respetar la confidencialidad de mis pacientes- dijo rápidamente un poco nervioso. Lo que ella ignoraba es que los conocía a ambos y Michael no deseaba que influyera de alguna manera en ninguno de los dos.

\- No le diré a nadie de este asunto.- suplicó.

\- No.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero, nada!- espetó tajantemente.

\- Michael, ¿cómo pretendes que te ayude entonces?

\- Ya me has ayudado bastante escuchándome y corroborándome que no soy un loco.

Patty resopló con fastidio.

\- De verdad, me has ayudado de esa forma- repitió- Cualquier cosa que suceda te mantendré informada, te lo prometo- dijo, con una sonrisa conciliadora - Ahora, eres parte de todo esto y acudiré a ti si tengo alguna duda… solo te pido que me dejes guardar su privacidad.

\- Está bien- aceptó con notable decepción.

\- Gracias, amiga- sonrió.

\- En fin, aparte de la identidad de los protagonistas de este embrollo, hay algo más que me intriga.

\- ¿El hombre de los ojos grises?

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Qué sabes de él?

\- Nada. Tampoco creo que ellos sepan quién puede ser. Quizá ese personaje solo representa un miedo.

\- No lo creo, claramente es una persona que ha intervenido entre ellos pero por lo que he notado todavía no aparece- Patty guardó silencio y frotó su mentón con una mano, mientras torcía levemente su boca – Quizá- dijo, después de un momento de meditación – y me atrevo casi a asegurarlo, él aparezca en el momento en que ellos hagan contacto o estén lo suficientemente cerca de encontrarse.

\- Puede ser.- respondió Michael, asintiendo también con la cabeza.

\- Su misión parece ser separarlos, así que seguro querrá hacer lo mismo o…

\- ¿O?

\- ¡O quizá esta vez busque la redención y los ayude a juntarse!- exclamó emocionada por su deducción.

\- ¡Vaya! No te ha costado nada involucrarte en este lio.

\- Sé un poco del tema, lo confieso, todo por una amiga que no para de hablar de ello.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Entonces me has mentido!

\- No, no te he mentido, simplemente estaba igual que tú. Para mí era una teoría sin fundamento, pero, después de esto…

\- ¡Pequeña mentirosa!- le increpó juguetonamente.

\- ¡No!, por Dios Michael, no…

El móvil de Patricia sonó en ese momento y ella se levantó defendiéndose todavía de la acusación. Michael guardó silencio mientras a lo lejos la escuchaba hablar con su esposo Alistair. Miró su reloj de pulso y se dio cuenta que pasaban ya de las diez de la noche. Resopló con fuerza y aprovechó para guardar las cintas y notas en su portafolios. Realmente se sentía mejor después de haber charlado con su amiga, no por nada hablar es una de las cosas más terapéuticas que hay para quitarse "pesos de encima" y aclarar la mente.

Se sintió renovado y seguro que lo que iba a hacer. Es por eso que, cuando cerró la agenda, supo que obraba de la mejor manera y eso le dio un sosiego que hace mucho no sentía.

\- ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó al verla volver con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Sí, sólo que Stear a veces puede ser muy irracional. Está molesto por que todavía no estoy en casa.

\- Te ama, de otra manera no estaría preocupado.

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero no soy una jovencita.

\- Eres su esposa por si no recuerdas. No hace ni un año que le diste el " _sí"_ delante de todos, así que oficialmente estás bajo su cuidado y protección. Nosotros los _neandertales_ no podemos evitar ponernos salvajes cuando sabemos que lo que es nuestro puede estar en peligro.

Patty con un gesto de fastidio, puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Vamos, te llevo a casa- le dijo, al tiempo que se colgaba el cinto del portafolios al hombro.

\- Traigo auto- respondió, tomando su bolso.

\- Voy tras de ti y te dejo segura en casa. Stear seguro me desuella vivo si te pasa algo.

\- Ella rió mientras cruzaba por la puerta abierta que Michael sostenía. Al pasar junto a él lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¡Ey!- exclamó, contemplándolo fijamente -Tú tienes los ojos grises.

\- ¿Y?- dijo, mientras se daba vuelta para cerrar con llave la puerta tras él.

\- ¡Quizá tú eres el hombre de los ojos grises y ahora estás tratando de unirlos!

\- ¿Qué?

Michael sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho y soltó una exclamación de dolor.

\- ¿Michael, estás bien?- preguntó acercándose a él.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien- respondió, respirando profundamente para mitigar un poco el dolor -Solo es una molestia que he tenido desde hace unos días.

\- ¿Y ya te has hecho checar?

\- ¡Por Dios, no! Es solo estrés.

\- Deberías hacerte checar mañana por el doctor Lenard. Un electrocardiograma no estaría de más, además te puede dar algo para la ansiedad.

\- ¡Qué dices!- dijo, caminando lentamente junto a ella -El único medicamento que yo necesito tomar se llama "vacaciones". Juro que después de esto tomaré unas y largas, muy largas. Además yo puedo recetarme solo, no lo necesito- aseguró con un tono arrogante, mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

\- ¡Hombres y su estúpida necesidad de sentirse _Superman_! ¡Mañana mismo iras a ver a Lenard!

\- Sí, mamá.

Michael puso los ojos en blanco y rió cuando sintió el codo de Patricia encajándose en sus costillas.

Tras bajar algunos pisos hablando del caso que les incumbía, la puerta del elevador se abrió nuevamente y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la persona que se encontraba esperando.

\- ¡Oh, Candy!- exclamó Patricia.

\- ¡Patty! ¡Michael!

Michael sin decir nada, se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. No se esperaba la sensación del revoloteo en su estómago y la temperatura cálida subiendo y bajando por todo su cuerpo. Con todo su corazón deseo que no se le notara el sonrojo que seguro había en su cara.

\- ¿Van a casa a estas horas? ¿Tuvieron alguna emergencia?- les cuestionó mirándolos a ambos alternadamente.

\- No- respondió Patricia – Michael y yo estábamos en su consultorio analizando…

\- Algunas estrategias para establecer un programa obligatorio de salud mental para los empleados del hospital- respondió Michael, interrumpiéndole. Patricia lo miró extrañada.

\- ¡Oh, eso suena bastante bien!- dijo Candy.

\- Sí- sonrió Patty, siguiendo la corriente.

\- Michael articuló un silencioso "¿Qué? " Al notar la mirada de su amiga sobre él.

\- ¿Y tú?- continuó Michael, cambiando de tema, mientras salían del ascensor y caminaban por el estacionamiento del hospital – ¿Estás saliendo de tu turno?

\- No, mi turno fue en la mañana, pero me quedé toda la tarde con Henry, un chico del área de oncología al que le he agarrado mucho cariño.

\- ¿Y cómo va?

\- Mejor, mañana le dan de alta. Así que quise despedirme de él estando juntos toda la tarde.

\- Bueno, por lo menos se va a casa y no a un cementerio.

\- Eso sí- asintió con un gesto de aprobación.

\- ¡Oh, Candy! ¿No quieres irte a dormir a mi casa? Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una noche de amigas y es muy buena oportunidad porque Stear no está y…

\- Y te da miedo quedarte sola- le dijo Candy, juguetonamente.

\- Bueno, eso también.

\- ¿Y todavía preguntas porqué tu esposo es protector?- espetó Michael con ironía.

\- ¡Dillman, cállate!

Michael levantó las manos en señal de rendición mientras reía con ganas. Candy los miró a los dos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido intuyendo que se molestaban con una broma que solo ellos dos conocían.

\- Me gustaría pero ¿Y Clin? No lo he visto en caso todo el día y tengo que darle de cenar.

\- Ve por él, Michael te llevará.

Casi literalmente, Michael sintió que el suelo se abría debajo de él. Llevar a Candy, estar con ella a solas en un lugar que no fuera el consultorio era algo que no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Un deje de emoción se instaló en su pecho y percibió como sus labios sonrieron automáticamente.

\- ¡Patty!- exclamó Candy, sorprendida –No puedes comprometer a Michael de esa forma.

\- No le comprometo, él no tiene ni un problema por hacerlo ¿verdad?- dijo, mientras le miraba con cierta picardía.

\- No, ninguno.

\- Él nos va a llevar a casa y una vez que me deje ahí que te lleve a ti por Clint.

\- ¿Quién es Clint?- preguntó intrigado.

\- Es mi mascota.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Un perro?

\- No, un hurón- respondió con timidez.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Muy bien, pues vamos- les apresuró Patricia, incitándolos a tomar camino cuanto antes.

Michael estaba feliz. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero una vez que subió a su auto para ir detrás de las chicas, lo primero que hizo fue pegar golpes en el volante de pura emoción.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo- se dijo, respirando hondamente – Sólo la llevarás a su casa, no es gran cosa… ¡Gracias O'Brian!- exclamó con alegría.

No las perdió de vista ni un minuto a pesar que iba entretenido manipulando el IPod debatiéndose en que música poner para cuanto ella se subiera al auto. Quería darle la mejor impresión y, aunque llevaba cientos de canciones y música de todo tipo, deseaba escoger algo con lo que ella se sintiera a gusto pero también le hablara de su buen gusto musical. Al fin se decidió por un álbum que recopilaba varias canciones exitosas al ritmo de soft jazz.

Ni tan pretencioso, ni tan ordinario, es perfecto- se dijo mientras estacionaba su Audi TT del año, color plata en la entrada principal de la casa del matrimonio Cornwell.

Se bajó rápidamente y las encontró charlando y riendo mientras Patty abría la puerta. Entró tras ellas y esperó no muy alejando de la entrada a que encendieran las luces.

\- Entonces- dijo Patty, una vez que todo estaba iluminado –Ustedes van por Clint y vuelven para cenar, tendré todo preparado.

\- No lo sé, Patty- respondió inseguro y un poco sorprendido por la invitación –Ya es un poco tarde para que…

\- ¡Nada!- le cortó la frase–Hemos estado toda la tarde trabajando y yo muero de hambre, supongo que ustedes también. ¡Vayan, vayan!- les dijo, mientras les encaminaba a la puerta – Tarden lo mismo que tardará la pizza que encargaré, no más porque odio comer frío.

\- Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa resignada, negando con la cabeza. A pesar de que Patricia era una mujer de personalidad tranquila, a veces se ponía mandona con los que la rodeaban y ese día parecía tener esa característica a flor de piel.

Michael abrió caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto y la cerró una vez que ella estaba adentro bien instalada. Al ponerse al volante, la miró observando con curiosidad el interior del auto.

\- ¡Vaya! Este sí que es un bello auto- exclamó con admiración.

\- ¿Te parece?- cuestionó, con un tono despreocupado, mientras conducía sin prisas rumbo a la calle Magnolia al ritmo de soft jazz.

\- Sí ¡por supuesto! Aunque el estilo es muy distinto al Jeep en el que me llevaste a casa la vez que nos conocimos.

Michael se sintió complacido de saber que ella recordaba la primera vez que se vieron. –Se acuerda de eso- se dijo, mentalmente. Lo vio como una buena señal y sonrió de forma inmediata. Ambos se sentían a gusto juntos, como la primera vez que se conocieron y parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con ese auto?

\- Lo conservo, fue un regalo de mi tío Hugo cuando terminé mi master, no puedo deshacerme de él. Tiene digamos que… un valor sentimental.

\- Eso es muy tierno de tu parte- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Michael le miró durante un instante, devolviéndole el gesto.

\- ¿Estás cansada?- preguntó, cuando la miró recargar su cabeza al respaldo del asiento.

\- Un poco, ha sido un día un poco triste. Las despedidas son duras, realmente le tengo mucho cariño al pequeño Henry- respondió con melancolía.

\- Bueno, piensa por lo menos no es una despedida para siempre. Él vivirá durante mucho tiempo y mientras hay vida siempre hay oportunidad de volverse a encontrar.

El súbito cambio de ritmo en la música les desconcertó. Michael no se había dado cuenta que la función aleatoria estaba funcionando y _Don´t dream it´s over_ de _Crowded House_ comenzó a sonar en los altavoces.

\- ¡No la quites!- exclamó Candy, quitándole la mano del tablero cuando intento cambiarla, él la miró confundido – Amo la música de los ochenta y setenta- dijo, un poco apenada por el impulso que había tenido.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No eres muy joven para ello?- preguntó impresionado por el dato.

\- ¡Sí! Es lo que todo el mundo me dice, pero, por alguna extraña razón es mi música favorita. Odio la música actual. Todas esos sonidos extraños y repetitivos y esas letras incoherentes y llenas de alusiones al sexo frívolo y no al amor- Candy sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo un escalofrió - Escucha estás letras- dijo con cierta emoción – Son como poemas con música.

Michael la miró atónito. Candy volvió a recarga su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba como I´m not in love de 10 cc comenzaba a sonar.

\- Es tan sensual- susurró. Michael tragó saliva al escuchar la frase dicha en un murmullo -¿Te han roto alguna vez el corazón, Michael?- preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué si te han roto el corazón alguna vez?- volvió a cuestionar, mirándolo fijamente.

\- La verdad es que no- respondió, con una sonrisa.

\- Eres afortunado- dijo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Después de recoger a Clint, todo el camino de regreso se lo pasaron hablando de la letra de la canción que sonara en ese momento en los altavoces, cantando algunas estrofas y contando alguno que otro acontecimiento digno de mencionar que involucraba esa melodía. Michael explicó a Candy porque las había escogido y le confesó que él también gustaba mucho de esa música, aunque no negaba que alguna que otra canción actual le gustaba.

Llegaron a casa de Patricia muy animados y cenaron en medio de un ambiente ameno. Eran cerca de la una de la mañana cuando Michael se despedía de ellas.

\- Te veo mañana- le dijo Candy, en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Se verán otra vez?- preguntó Patricia, con el ceño fruncido -¿Me he perdido de algo?

\- No- respondió Candy, riendo – Mañana tengo cita con él en su consultorio.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Bueno, me voy.- dijo Michael, apresurado –Es tarde, muy tarde ya. ¡Damas, fue un placer!

Michael besó a Patricia en la mejilla y, un poco inseguro, se acercó a besar la mejilla de Candy. Patty miró con detalle la escena y observó como él cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento cuando se acercó a ella y después como contuvo el aliento una vez que se separó más lentamente de lo normal. El mohín silencioso de sorpresa y la mirada suspicaz que le lanzó después, hizo que prácticamente Michael saliera huyendo del lugar a toda prisa.

\- Adiós- fue lo último que le escucharon decir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras terminaban de lavar los platos, Candy y Patty evocaban recuerdos y se divertían con las anécdotas de ellos. Habían vivido muchas cosas juntas y, aunque la mayoría de las veces repetían una y otra vez las mismas vivencias, se reían de ellas como si fuera la primera vez que las contaban.

\- Dime algo Candy- dijo, después de recobrarse de un ataque de risa, de recordar cuando a Candy la persiguió un oso en un día de campo.

\- ¿Qué?- respondió divertida, tomando el vino tinto que restaba en su copa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar sola?

\- Me encanta tu sutileza para cambiar de tema- dijo, con ironía.

\- Lo siento, pero es algo que me preocupa.

\- ¿Te preocupa? Vamos Patty, solo llevo así algunos meses.

\- Muchos diría yo.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con fastidio.

\- No tantos, además todo este tiempo en soledad me ha servido para ordenar mis emociones y mis ideas. Aunque no lo creas, el trabajo con Michael ha sido arduo, realmente me estoy esforzando por superar muchas cosas.

\- Hablando de Michael…- espetó, con un tono bajo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No te parece guapo?

Candy se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, diciendo no con la cabeza.

\- Sabía que ese cambio de tono significaba algo- espetó.

\- ¡Vamos, Candy! Michael es un hombre muy apuesto, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de ello.

\- ¡Claro que me he dado cuenta de lo atractivo que es!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¡¿Entonces, qué?!

\- ¡Es un partidazo! Soltero, inteligente, rico y muchas cualidades más. Y además- dijo, susurrando –No dudo que sea un excelente amante.

\- ¡Patty!- exclamó, asombrada por el comentario osado de su amiga -¡Si te escuchara tu marido, no te reconocería!

\- Lo sé, pero no me oye, así que da igual- respondió socarrona - ¡No me digas que no te gusta!- insistió.

\- No es eso, es que…

\- ¿Es que, qué?-

Candy desvió la mirada y comenzó a morder su labio inferior.

\- ¡Por Dios, Candy!- increpó, alzando la voz -¡No quiero ni pensar que sigues extrañando al actorcete ese! ¿es eso?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Oh, no me digas! Entonces es peor de lo que supongo- dijo, al tiempo que ponía sus brazos en jarras -Estás nuevamente con la idea de que tu príncipe azul de la niñez aparecerá en cualquier momento…- resopló con hastío -¿Sabes cuantos parientes rubios y de ojos azules tienen los Ardley? ¡Ya te lo dijimos! ¡El noventa y nueve por ciento de ellos son así! De hecho, creo que Stear es el único que no tiene esas características. ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Candy White?

\- Patty…- murmuró tristemente con la cabeza agachada.

\- Lo siento querida, soy una tonta- dijo suavizando la voz, acercándose a ella para abrazarla –Sé que he sido dura, pero créeme que lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. Quiero que te des una oportunidad con un hombre que no te haga daño como el Terry ese, pero sobre todo, que sea un hombre real, no un recuerdo de la infancia. Michael es excelente para ti y realmente es un chico bueno, además creo que le gustas.

\- ¿Crees?- preguntó, mirándola a la cara.

\- Sí, eso creo- sonrió.

\- Pero te olvidas que es mi médico y no un médico cualquiera, es mi psiquiatra.- rió

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Eso tiene solución, siempre te podrá canalizar- la animó, guiñándole el ojo.

\- No lo sé…además creo que tiene un romance con Eliza.

\- ¿Michael? ¿mi Michael? a menos que quiera contraer el sífilis voluntariamente, no lo creo.- dijo, provocando una risa en el rostro compungido de su amiga – Escucha Candy, da una oportunidad al amor ¿quieres? Con Michael o con quien sea que te trate como tú lo deseas, pero dásela, ¿quieres? nadie mejor que tú merece ser feliz. ¿Lo harás?

\- ¿Darme la oportunidad?

\- Sí.

Asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Patty la abrazó nuevamente con fuerza.

\- Sólo te pido una cosa- dijo Candy, separándose de ella.

\- Lo que quieras, querida.

\- Que no intervengas, si se va a dar que se dé de manera espontánea ¿me lo prometes?

Patty sonrió.

\- Prometido- aseguró al tiempo que alzaba la mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde la oscuridad de la habitación, Candy miraba en el techo las figuras que se formaban por la luz artificial que entraba desde la ventana. Hacía rato que se había acostado pero, aunque estaba muy cansada, no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Miró al pequeño hurón blanco con manchas negras que dormía enroscado a un lado de su almohada y, con cuidado, le acarició el lomo apenas con las yemas de sus dedos; el animalito se estremeció al contacto sin despertar. Lo observó con ternura. Clint durante muchos años había sido su compañero de aventuras y desventuras. Su paño de lágrimas cuando no había podido o querido recurrir a nadie. Aunque pareciera una locura, Clint para ella era más que su mascota, era uno de sus mejores amigos, su confidente silencioso que, aunque propiamente no hablara el mismo idioma que ella, la entendía perfectamente.

Mentalmente le confesó que se había sentido lastimada por la charla sostenida con Patricia apenas unos instantes atrás. Aunque admitía que tenía razón en la mayor parte de lo que dijo, no podía evitar sentirse herida en sus sentimientos e ilusiones, sobre todo, porque ella no sabía al cien por ciento lo que había detrás del recuerdo de su viejo amor de la niñez. Desde que había empezado con sus sesiones de hipnosis, algo en su interior le decía, más bien le gritaba, que lo encontraría y pronto. Además estaba el asunto de los sueños; casi una vez por semana soñaba a la misma mujer de aspecto fantasmal que le repetía una y otra vez: _"Estás cerca, sálvalo, no lo dejes ir, sálvalo"._

\- Es él, a quien debo salvar es a él- se dijo en un murmullo –Pero ¿cómo encontrarlo si solo lo he visto una vez en mi vida? De eso ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Con cuidado se levantó y en la penumbra hurgó en su bolsa hasta que el sonido de un pequeño cascabel se hizo presente. Lo tomó y volvió a la cama. Acostada nuevamente contemplo el pequeño prendedor de oro en forma de águila que tenía en la mano.

\- El escudo de los Ardley- pensó.

Recordó como hace muchos años atrás se había animado a preguntarles a los chicos Cornwell, si conocían a un joven de la familia Ardley que fuera rubio, de ojos azules y que usara ese colgante.

\- ¡Todos son así!- dijeron, riendo con ganas – Además ese escudo lo utilizan todos los varones de la familia ¿Cómo es que tú lo tienes?

Un poco avergonzada les contó lo que ella consideraba uno de los episodios más hermosos de su vida, apenas tenía siete años: Desconsolada, lloraba a orillas del río Michigan después de que adoptaran a una de sus mejores amigas del orfanato donde se crió. Poco a poco había visto cómo sus hermanos de crianza se iban yendo con sus nuevas familias y a ella parecía no quererla nadie. La entristecía no sólo el hecho de la separación si no también el miedo a su futuro incierto. De pronto, un silbido tenue que venía de algún sitio interrumpió sus pensamientos y llamó su atención. Detuvo su llanto y agudizó el oído para ubicar de donde venía. Miró a todos lados sin tener claro la ubicación del sonido – _¡shh, shh, pequeña, aquí_!- oyó que le hablaron en un susurró. Levantó la cara y contempló a un joven rubio que estaba trepado en la rama de un árbol _–Sé que estás llorando y lamento interrumpirte pero necesito pedirte un favor-_ le dijo _– ¿Ves aquellas personas que vienen ahí?_ –ella miró hacia donde le señalaba y puedo vislumbrar a un pequeño grupo que caminaban hacia esa dirección. En silenció, asintió con la cabeza _– Pues bien, cuando pasen por aquí y te pregunten por mí diles que no me has visto, ¿puedes hacer eso?_ -nuevamente asintió en silencio. Al poco tiempo, una mujer rubia de ojos aguamarina, acompañada de un hombre alto de bigote y otro más joven preguntaron por un chico de quince años de las mismas características del que estaba trepado en el árbol. Como lo había prometido, negó haberlo visto y ellos continuaron su camino, no sin antes preguntarle su nombre y de donde provenía. La mujer rubia le brindó una tierna sonrisa y le pidió que les dijera a las encargadas del orfanato que pronto le haría una visita. Una vez que se perdieron de vista, el chico estuvo a su lado de un salto, los rayos del sol filtrándose a través de las ramas del árbol iluminaron su rubia cabellera y ella pudo contemplar sus grandes ojos azules -¡Parece un príncipe de los cuentos!- pensó. No pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta al verlo regalarle una cálida sonrisa. _–Te lo agradezco, pequeña-_ dijo, sacudiéndose el fino pantalón de color negro y la impecable camisa blanca de la cual colgaba una corbata a medio amarrar _–Sé que es malo decir mentiras, pero créeme, me has salvado_. Candy comenzó a reír al ver que unas hojas que yacían en la cabeza del chico simulaban una especie de cuernos. Él la miró extrañado pero a la vez fascinado por la melodiosa risa _– Tienes… tienes una hojas que parecen cuernos-_ le dijo entre risas. El chico inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las quitó de entre sus cabellos. La miró sonriente – _¿Sabes? Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-_ le dijo.

\- Después de eso, simplemente me dijo "Adiós" y se fue, esto lo encontré entre los matorrales- pensó agitando el pequeño cascabel que sonó en la penumbra de la habitación –Se le cayó al brincar del árbol y no se dio cuenta, es una suerte que yo sí pues es el único recuerdo que tengo de él. Es mi tesoro- sonrió al verlo- ¿Cuántas veces te he contado esta historia Clint?- suspiró profundamente -¿Sabes Clint?- se dijo, con tristeza -Quizá Patty tenga razón, quizá es tiempo de dejar mis fantasías y dejar que la realidad entre en mi vida. Michael me gusta, no lo puedo negar, además, desde que lo conocí me he sentido a gusto con él. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. No lo sé… Dios dirá… Dios dirá.

El animalito ajeno a todo el relato mental, estiró su cuerpo sin abrir los ojos. Candy empuñó el prendedor y lo llevó cerca de su cara y, sin percibirlo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Michael llegó feliz, al edificio de su lujoso departamento en el barrio del South Loop. Mientras subía en el solitario ascensor, cantaba con entusiasmo con su voz de barítono "Don´t dream it's over" y sonreía al recordar el tacto de la mano de Candy sobre la suya cuando impidió que la quitara. Había sido una velada extraordinaria. Candy era más simpática y agradable de lo que recordaba. Y, si verla sonreír era maravilloso, escucharla reír era sublime.

Caminaba por el _hall_ de su piso, cuando los sonidos ahogados de música que provenían desde su apartamento lo pusieron alerta y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Al abrir la puerta vislumbró a su prima Daisy bailando encima de su mesa de centro, mientras Eliza Leagan y su hermano Neal que estaban sentados en los sillones de la lujosa sala, le aplaudían y vitoreaban.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- gritó para hacerse escuchar por encima del alto volumen de la música.

\- ¡Micky!- le respondió Daisy, notablemente pasada de copas.

\- ¡Oh, Michael!- Eliza se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente fue a su encuentro abrazándole por la cintura – Te estábamos esperando, Daisy nos ha invitado a venir aquí. Como ves, está un poquito…- dejó la frase a medias, señalando con los dedos la cantidad.

\- ¡¿Un poco?! ¡Está completamente ebria!- gritó enojado, señalando a su prima.

\- Bueno, no es para tanto, sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo- dijo Neal, desde su asiento con una vaso de licor en la mano.

\- ¿Qué no es para tanto?- espetó Michael, cada vez más exaltado. Se soltó del abrazo de Eliza y haló bruscamente del brazo a su prima para bajarla de la mesa- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto maldito imbécil?!- gritó, sujetando con fuerza el antebrazo de Daisy, mientras se enfrentaba a Neal -¡Mírala!

\- ¡Suéltame, me lastimas!- chilló Daisy.

\- ¡¿Cómo has permitido que beba de esa manera?!

\- Michael, ella no es una niña.- espetó Neal.

Lo miró furioso. Soltó a Daisy y lo levantó con violencia de las solapas de su costosa chaqueta.

\- ¡No es una niña, pero es tu novia, lo menos que puedes hacer es cuidarla, idiota!- le dijo, cuando lo tuvo cara a cara.

\- Michael ¡Déjalo!- gritó Daisy.

La hemos traído aquí, ¿no es eso suficiente?- se defendió Neal.

\- ¿Para seguir bebiendo?

\- ¡Por Dios, cariño! no puedes seguir tratando a Daisy como una niña pequeña. Todos somos adultos y sabemos lo que hacemos, sólo queríamos seguir la fiesta contigo. Además, tú no conoces a Daisy, una vez que empieza a beber no es fácil controlarla.

\- ¡Eliza!- exclamó Daisy con asombro.

\- ¡Largo los dos!- dijo, soltándolo con rudeza.

\- ¡Michael, si ellos se van yo…- chistó Daisy.

\- ¡Cállate, tú te quedas!- le ordenó, sentándola en el asiento -¡Fuera ahora mismo de mi casa!- gritó. Michael caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola para que ellos se marcharan.

\- Neal, Neal, mi amor, no hagas caso…-suplicaba Daisy, en lo que lo veía arreglarse su camisa. Neal caminó hacia la salida, ignorándola completamente.

\- ¡Esto es una grosería que jamás te perdonaré, Michael Dillman!- le increpó Eliza, cuando pasó a su lado.

\- Me tiene sin cuidado, ahora lárgate.

\- ¡No, esperen!- chilló Daisy.

Michael dio un portazo una vez que los hermanos Leagan salieron. Se dirigió hacia la sala mientras detrás de él, Daisy protestaba histéricamente.

\- ¡Jamás nadie me había tratado de esa manera! ¡No eres nadie para tratarme así!

\- Soy tu hermano mayor- dijo sin mirarla, entretanto recogía las botellas y vasos y los llevaba a la cocina.

\- ¡No lo eres! ¡El hecho de que hayas llegado de arrimado a casa y papá te haya aceptado por lastima no te hace mi hermano! - exclamó, furiosa.

\- ¡Te equivocas Daisy si crees que tratando de lastimarme con tus palabras lograrás que te deje hacer lo que sea!- dijo, girándola a ver.

\- ¡Te odio, maldito!

\- Sí, como sea- comentó, tratando de restar importancia a sus palabras -Mañana cuando estés sobria hablaremos.

\- Estoy sobria- aseguró, poniendo las manos en la cintura mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

\- No lo estás- espetó sonriendo.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- insistió, en lo que llevaba una mano a su boca y tragaba notablemente saliva -¡Quiero vomitar!- susurró.

\- No lo hagas en mi sala, hazlo en el baño del cuarto de visitas.

\- Michael la vio correr a la habitación y escuchó el portazo del baño. Frunció el ceño al escuchar el sonido ahogado de Daisy vomitando.

\- Que se las arregle como pueda- murmuró, en lo que continuaba recogiendo. Casi inmediatamente, un deje de remordimiento cayó en su conciencia al seguirla escuchando. Fastidiado, dejó lo que tenía en las manos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se encontraba su prima. La encontró empinada en el inodoro dando arcadas.

\- Micky...- habló con dificultad, una vez que sintió las manos de Michael sujetándole el largo cabello castaño.

\- Aquí estoy- le dijo.

Daisy se deslizó fuera del inodoro y buscó refugio en sus brazos. Michael alargó su mano para tomar una toalla húmeda y le limpió la boca y la cara.

\- Vamos, te llevó a dormir- susurró, mientras la cargaba como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Con cuidado la recostó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos.

\- Michael, perdóname- le dijo, mientras la arropaba con el suave edredón.

\- Duerme, mañana hablaremos- respondió, acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Te mentí, no te odio, yo te quiero. Sí eres mi hermano. Después de papá y mamá eres lo único que tengo- susurró, mientras comenzaba a llorar. Michael sonrió.

\- ¡Shh!, duerme ya.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo a dormir? Como cuando era una niña.

\- No hay tormenta- le dijo, mirando a la ventana –Sólo me quedaba cuando había tormenta o cuando tenías pesadillas.

\- Por favor…- suplicó.

\- Está bien- dijo, acostándose del otro lado de la cama. Dejó caer los zapatos y apagó la luz desde un interruptor cercano.

Al poco tiempo, Michael escuchó su respiración tranquila y profunda. La miró dormir y se preguntó en que momento su pequeña prima había cambiado tanto. No tardó mucho en deducir que, sin duda, la gran responsable de ese cambio era Eliza Leagan y su nefasto hermano. Se prometió a sí mismo alejarla de ellos y de paso él mismo no volver a recibirla por más ganas que tuviera de sexo barato.

\- ¿Realmente tendrá problemas con el alcohol?- se cuestionó mortificado.

No pudo evitar recordar a Candy y la vida muy distinta que llevaba. Daisy y ella tenían la misma edad, sin embargo, las situaciones en sus vidas las habían hecho a una valiente y sencilla y a la otra, mimada y arrogante.

\- Cuando conozcas a Candy te caerá muy bien- pensó, mirando a Daisy dormir – Es decir, cuando la conozcas de verdad y no estés influenciada por lo que te ha dicho la víbora de Eliza. Aprenderás de ella y verás que hay otras formas de vivir. Con sencillez y optimismo.

Se giró sobre sí mismo dándole la espalda a Daisy y cerró los ojos. El último pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue Candy y la magnífica velada que habían pasado con Patricia, la cual, aunque hubiera sido de alguna manera arruinada por su prima, todavía le dejaba un buen sabor de boca.

Michael despertó al percibir la claridad del día a través de sus ojos. Miró su reloj de pulso que no se había quitado la noche anterior y la hora que indicaba eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. A pesar de que había dormido pocas horas se sintió descansado y listo para comenzar el nuevo día. A su lado, Daisy dormía profundamente. Con cuidado se levantó, salió de la recamara y se dirigió a su propia habitación para ducharse.

Después de desayunar se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de huéspedes para despedirse de Daisy. Ella se removió en la cama al percibir su presencia.

\- Me siento muy mal- habló con voz pastosa, entre abriendo los ojos para mirarlo parado en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Lo sé- dijo, poniendo un vaso de agua sobre la mesa de noche.

\- Me darás algo para esta resaca.

\- No- espetó secamente.

\- Michael…- chilló empinado la cara en la almohada.

\- Me voy, cuando puedas levantarte puedes tomar un par de aspirinas del gabinete detrás del espejo del baño y, si tienes ánimo… y ganas, te he dejado el desayuno en la cocina.

\- Está bien…

\- Nos vemos en la cena. Procura estar aquí porque necesitamos hablar y muy seriamente.

Daisy puso la almohada por encima de su cabeza cuando oyó que Michael cerró la puerta tras él. Antes de salir del edificio, dio órdenes específicas de que no volvieran dejar entrar jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia a ninguno de los hermanos Leagan y que, en caso de que de su hermana menor se marchara, le dijeran a qué hora y con quien.

Aunque la mañana había pasado sin novedad, a medida que iba pasando el día Michael se iba sintiendo cada vez más ansioso. Pensaba que lo tenía todo resuelto después de que habló con Patricia, pero no contó que la noche en compañía de Candy lo cambiaría todo.

Con una mano rodeándose la cabeza y la otra frotando su frente, se preguntaba con mortificación una y otra vez que hacer. Su mente empezó a debatirse entre seguir adelante con el plan del encuentro de Candy y Albert y al fin comprobar la veracidad de la reencarnación que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado desde que empezó a involucrase en ella u olvidarse todo, incluyendo su éxito laboral que tan fantástica teoría comprobada le traería. Si escogía lo segundo, inmediatamente canalizaría a Candy a otro psiquiatra para invitarla a salir y empezar a cortejarla y a Albert Ardley lo daría de alta para que se marchara del país cuanto antes. Nunca sabrían nada y quizá eso fuera lo mejor.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se extrañó al ver que quien lo llamaba era su tío Hugo y contestó de inmediato.

\- ¿Hola, tío Hugo?- respondió un poco alarmado.

\- Michael, lamento molestarte.

\- No lo haces, ¿está todo bien?

\- Sí, bueno, es que no encontramos a Daisy por ningún lado. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

\- ¡Sí! Está en casa- dijo, asombrado –Pensé que se comunicaría con ustedes.

\- Me tranquilizas- contestó notablemente menos tenso –Su madre está muy mortificada.

\- Ella está bien. Se le hizo tarde y decidió quedarse en casa. Lamento mucho no haberte avisado, pensé que ella lo haría.

\- Mientras esté contigo está bien. No se ha portado muy bien últimamente ¿Sabes? Desde que empezó a salir con ese chico Leagan…- dijo, suspirando –creo que incluso es peor que la hermana. No sé cómo tu tía ha permitido esa amistad.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo? Creo que a ti si te escuchará.

\- Lo haré.

\- Gracias hijo, eres un buen chico. Siempre has hecho lo correcto y no dudo que le aconsejes bien. No como médico si no como hermano.

Michael sonrió

\- Cuenta con ello.

\- Muy bien, te dejo seguir con tus cosas…

\- ¡Eh! Tío- le habló antes de que colgara – ¿Te puedo consultar algo? No tiene tanta importancia pero me gustaría saber tu opinión.

\- Me alegra que consultes a este viejo para cosas sin importancia- rió.

\- No quise decir eso… en fin, dime, si tuvieras que elegir entre tu deber y el amor ¿Qué escogerías?

\- Bueno, mi experiencia fue que escogí el deber y cumpliendo con él encontré el amor. Si haces lo correcto no hay forma de impedir que el amor llegue a tu vida. Es la recompensa. Recuerda lo que dice el proverbio: _Erst die Arbeit das Vergnügen_.

\- Antes es la obligación que la devoción- recitó.

\- Y el amor en un placer, pero que se valora mejor si antes hemos cumplido con lo que debemos.

\- Gracias, tío- respondió, un poco apesadumbrado.

Horas más tarde, Michael miraba por la ventana de su consultorio hacia la calle. Cuando escuchó el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta supo que la hora había llegado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de dar el pase a quien tocará la puerta.

\- Doctor Dillman, su siguiente paciente está aquí- le informó su secretaria.

\- Gracias, Maggy… dile que pase.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capítulo dedicado a Paulayjoaqui. Muchas gracias por tu interés y apoyo.

Nota de la autora: Me han preguntado vía _inbox_ si Michael aparece en la serie de Candy Candy y debo decir que la respuesta es Sí, Michael aparece en el anime en el capitulo 77. El encuentro con Candy es muy breve, pero por lo que se puede ver en el capítulo hay incluso un flirteo entre ellos dos. Los datos que se pueden apreciar de él es que es médico, está en esos momentos en el frente francés y al parecer su nacionalidad es esa. Es primo de una de las invitadas pero nunca dicen su nombre. En fin, que es un personaje al que me atreví a sacarle una historia que espero siga siendo de su agrado. Saludos.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

Glenda: Gracias! intento de verdad publicar lo más rápido posible. Lo intentaré un poco más.

Gina: Aquí tienes el capítulo. Todavía te dejo un poco intrigada, de eso se trata, je, je, je. Espero lo sigas disfrutando.

Loren: Pues ya muy pronto se encontrarán de su vida adulta porque un encuentro entre ellos ya lo hubo, pero claro falta el romance jeje . Muy pronto, lo prometo. Gracias!

Carito: Gracias por leer. Pues es un tema que particularmente me encanta y del cual me trato de informar siempre más. Es apasionante. Ya veremos que hace Michael... tiene mucho trabajo en "esta vida".

Jenny: Aquí lo tienes! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Letita: Gracias amiga por tu apoyo. Aquí lo tienes! El otro ya esta en proceso, espero tardar menos tiempo.

Okita: Ya casi la ve, ya casi... Gracias por leer!

Josie: Pues sí, Michael tiene opciones, ¿qué hará? eso solo él lo sabe por el momento. De hecho, ni él lo sabe! Pobre... Ya veremos... ¡Gracias!

Angdl: Muchas gracias, siempre tus comentarios me llenan de ánimo y agradezco infinitamente tus palabras. La historia de los romanos me costó un poco, tuve que leer mucho, mucho para unos cuantos renglones. Al tratarse de datos históricos, lo mejore es ser muy preciso, así que me alegra que te haya gustado. Te mando un abrazo.

Sabrina: Super doc en acción otra vez. Ya le conoces la cara de "mi" doctor, así que a seguirse deleitando con él. ;)

Chicuelita: Se reconocen de espaldas pero la pregunta es: ¿se reconocerán de frente en su vida adulta? eso ya lo veremos muy pronto, puede haber sorpresas. Un abrazo amiga querida.

Nadia: ja, ja, ja, ¡a mí también me encantan los dos! y es difícil ir contra el destino, pero, todo puede cambiar. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!

Paulayjoaqui: ¿Dije una semana? Lo siento, fueron dos. ¡Pero aquí está, por fin! Estamos a nada de que se encuentren en su vida adulta, ¿Qué pasará? eso lo veremos pronto. Sin embargo, es mejor no armar conjeturas porque tooodo puede pasar. Gracias por tu apoyo!

Chidamami: Gracias, gracias! No se encontraron... todavía de adultos, pero ya pronto, pronto. Sin embargo, no hay que perder de vista los detalles, todo cuenta. Gracias por leer.

Maryel: Gracias! de verdad intento actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero ya aquí está. Los rubios ya se han encontrado, incluso han hablado, pero de adultos parece ser que no se reconocen del todo. Siempre pido que no se pierdan los detalles, estos dicen mucho. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Moni: Weiss es muy bueno en su investigación. He leído algunos libros con los que él empezó a adentrarse más al tema y créeme, es mucho más apasionante de lo que nos describe en sus libros. Fascinante en verdad. Gracias por leer!

Litzy: Ya de hecho se conocieron, falta que se reconozcan de adultos, ¿podrán vivir su amor? ¿tú que crees? Michael parece un chico bueno... pero Albert es el amor de su vida. Pobre Candy, se las va a ver muy duras. ja, ja, ja. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tomarte unos minutos para escribirme. Un abrazote.

Friditas: El destino es así, juguetón, juguetón. Y en manos de una perversa escritora se vuelve aún más juguetón! Michael hasta ahora es un buen chico, Albert también lo es. La que tendrá un fuerte dilema será Candy... pobre chica. jejeje. Ya sabes, te agradezco todo el apoyo y la gran amistad.

Liovana: Gracias por leer, me alegro que al final la historia haya pescado tu interés. Así pasa, a mí me pasa seguido con libros que leo la reseña y digo "no lo sé" pero que han terminado en ser mis favoritos. Espero este sea el caso. Gracias por tu apoyo!

Elluz: Pues ya se encontraron, he ahí la novedad, pero, no como ustedes quieren todavía ¿eso será pronto? la respuesta es sí, ¿se reconocerán? la respuesta es quien sabe. :) Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Hikarulantisforlove: Yo también lo creo, que en historias de reencarnación las posibilidades para escribir una historia son infinitas. Los libros que he leído me han hablado de historias realmente increíbles. Es un tema apasionante en el que empecé un poco como Michael, al principio leyendo por curiosidad y después por convicción. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Mercedes: Aquí lo tienes. El próximo juro que no tardaré tanto. Gracias por tu apoyo!.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Nuestro nacimiento es un sueño y un olvido;_

 _el alma que amanece con nosotros, nuestra estrella,_

 _tuvo lugar en otra parte,_

 _y viene de muy lejos,_

 _aunque no es un olvido absoluto_

 _ni en completa desnudez,_

 _pues llegamos arrastrando nubes de gloria desde Dios, nuestra morada._

 _El cielo nos rodea en nuestra infancia._

 _WILLIAM WORDSWORTH_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Capítulo 7**

\- Michael, abre los ojos.

Michael intentó seguir la orden de aquella voz masculina, pero sintió que sus párpados pesaban mucho más de lo normal. "¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estoy?", se preguntó antes de volver a intentar abrir sus ojos de color gris. Un parpadeo rápido y repetido se produjo antes de mantenerlo abiertos por apenas unos segundos. Lo único que pudo ver en ese breve lapso fue el techo blanco de una habitación.

Sintió el cuerpo se hundía, acostado en algún lugar confortable. El cuello tenso y dolorido. La cabeza a punto de estallar por el cruento dolor que punzaba en sus sienes. Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse pero la sensación de que algo muy pesado aplastaba su pecho se lo impidió. Su rostro develó un gesto de dolor.

\- No te esfuerces, tranquilo- le dijo una suave voz femenina, mientras posaba una mano en su frente y la acariciaba con delicadeza.

\- Esa es la voz de Candy- pensó –Candy… es su mano la que me toca, puedo percibir su perfume…

Las imágenes que comenzaron a llegar a su mente, le hicieron hacerse consiente del porqué del estado en el que se encontraba.

Todo había sido tan inesperado.

\- Ahora recuerdo…

Después de que Maggy anunciara la presencia de Candy para su cita, Michael se había dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que pasará después de ella. Estaba a punto de saber la verdad de toda la loca teoría que se había suscitado en las semanas anteriores y que habían puesto su vida de cabeza por completo.

Cuando Candy entró al consultorio peinada con una cola alta desordenada y vestida con su uniforme de enfermera color de rosa con pequeños dibujos animados salpicados por toda la filipina, la miró más encantadora y radiante que nunca a pesar de que habían pasado apenas unas horas de haberla visto. Se saludaron con más familiaridad aunque ambos en esos momentos trataron de guardar la distancia en su relación paciente-médico.

Todo corrió con normalidad durante la sesión. Exploraron un poco más la infancia de Candy y, con asombro, descubrieron que el origen de su gusto por la música de los años 80 y 90 era porque su madre la escuchaba durante su embarazo y en el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella.

A pesar de que la regresión fue hasta el vientre materno, en esa ocasión no hubo saltos a recuerdos de otras vidas. Michael se quedó un poco desencantado por esto, pues deseaba saber en qué otras circunstancias se habían encontrado Candy con el personaje de ojos azules y el hombre de los ojos grises.

Llegada la hora de terminar la sesión, Michael sintió un escalofrió tan intenso que no hubo parte de su cuerpo que no se estremeciera. Su respiración se tornó más profunda y lenta y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza. El dolor en el pecho que había sentido el día anterior se hizo presente nuevamente.

Candy lo vio palidecer y preocupada por su estado de salud, le preguntó inmediatamente si se encontraba con bien. Michael minimizó su estado, alegado que se había desvelado por ayudar a Daisy y que posiblemente por ese hecho su aspecto no era el mejor. Bromeó diciéndole que cuando durmiera lo suficiente se pondría tan guapo como de costumbre. Ella rió y, aunque no quedó convencida con la respuesta, decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento, pero hizo un apunte mental para sugerirle que se hiciese un chequeo médico.

Cuando Michael la vio tomar el picaporte para abrir la puerta, sintió un gran deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla marchar, pero resistió su impulso y en lugar de eso sujetó la puerta impidiendo que la abriera. Candy lo miró confusa, esperando a que él dijera algo que justificara su acto. Michael se quedó quieto, mirándola sin saber que hacer o que decir. Infinidad de pensamientos y cuestionamientos cruzaron por su mente en ese momento: ¿La dejaría ir así nada más, arrojándola a los brazos de otro sin luchar por lo que quería? ¿Él era parte de esa historia? ¿Él era el individuo de ojos grises iguales a los suyos? Y si lo fuera ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo tendría que actuar? ¡Simplemente era una locura!, ¡No podía ser parte de todo eso! se increpó, pues para él la reencarnación seguía siendo sólo una teoría aún sin confirmar.

"Cenemos hoy por la noche", le dijo. Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin percatarse de lo había dicho. "Sí", contestó ella sin dudarlo y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una simple palabra de dos letras aclaró la mente de Michael, pues, al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa, todo tuvo sentido de repente: La quería para él y lucharía por ella con todas sus fuerzas. Por Candy, se enfrentaría a todos los Ardley y otros apellidos poderosos que se cruzaran en su camino; lucharía contra tiempos, vidas y espacios. Ella sería de él y de nadie más.

Sonrió, se sintió pleno y poderoso para enfrentar lo que fuera que pasara del otro lado de la puerta una vez que la abriera. Tomó una pausa discreta para recomponerse. "Gracias" le dijo, tocando suavemente la mano de Candy que todavía se posaba en el picaporte. Ella sonrió y, evidentemente desconcertada por el tacto, con premura se giró para salir del consultorio.

Michael respiró profundamente, el revoloteo en su estómago le anunciaron que sus nervios crecían con cada centímetro que esa puerta se abría. Tantas cosas estaban a punto de revelarse en unos pocos segundos…

Candy dio unos pasos fuera y, de pronto, paró su andar. Michael vio su espalda detenerse en seco. Frunció el ceño. "Él está ahí" pensó molesto, e inmediatamente salió del consultorio para contemplar el antes ansiado y ahora tan temido encuentro. Pero, quedó sorprendido, al ver que no había nadie más que Maggy en la sala de espera. "¿A qué hora?" escuchó a Candy preguntarle; "¿Y el siguiente paciente?" cuestionó a su secretaria después de unos segundos de desconcierto, "Avisó que viene retrasado, no tarda en llegar" le respondió. Michael sonrió por su buena suerte, Dios, la vida, el destino o quien fuera que al principio le dio la convicción de que ellos debían encontrarse, le estaba dando ahora la maravillosa oportunidad para que ese encuentro no se realizara y decidió tomarla. Una sensación jamás sentida por él recorrió todo su cuerpo. Algo que renacía desde las entrañas de su ser….como si un nuevo Michael estuviera despertando de un largo sueño y en ese momento estuviera listo para salir.

Decidido, se apresuró a tomar a Candy del brazo y caminó junto a ella hasta llevarla a la puerta del ascensor. Lo miró extrañada pero se dejó guiar; "A las 9:00 te espero en el estacionamiento" le dijo con una sonrisa. Por respuesta, Candy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Michael presionó varias veces el botón del ascensor casi con desesperación ante la mirada cada vez más sorprendida de Candy por el extraño comportamiento. "¿Estás bien?" Le volvió a cuestionar. Michael dijo que sí mientras percibía nuevamente como su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente fuerte.

Todo fue tan súbito. Primero, un sonido ahogado de sorpresa salió al unísono de tres gargantas distintas una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y revelaron al pasajero que venía en él. Tras el impacto del encuentro y la percepción del ambiente extraño que los envolvió, Michael, horrorizado, los miró contemplarse el uno al otro como quien descubre un valiosísimo tesoro. Por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, Candy y Albert Ardley se quedaron petrificados sin poderse quitar los ojos de encima mientras él sentía que la tierra se abría a sus pies.

Abrió la boca para decir algo y acabar con una palabra la tortura de verlos, pero, en su lugar, de su garganta salió un gemido tan ronco que ni él mismo se reconoció. Lo próximo que sintió fue su cuerpo doblegarse ante el intenso dolor en su pecho. "¡Michael!", "¡Doctor Dillman!" escuchó varias voces gritar. Su cuerpo se desvaneció sin fuerzas, pero antes de que cayera al piso, unos brazos alcanzaron a sostenerlo amortiguándole la caída. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de Albert Ardley mirándolo asustado. Sacó todas sus fuerzas para estrujar su antebrazo con fuerza, con toda la furia que se le tiene a un rival… Y después de eso, solo silencio y oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¿No ha despertado?

\- No.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

\- Más de una hora. Hace como treinta minutos parecía que despertaba cuando el doctor le habló pero volvió a cerrar los ojos y no lo ha intentado más.

\- ¿El doctor Lenard que ha dicho?

\- Nada, se fue, pero me pidió que se le avisara en cuanto recobre la conciencia. Le hará unos exámenes, me dijo que lo obligaría de ser necesario.

\- ¿Todavía no sabes el resultado del electrocardiograma?

\- No, pero todo indica que es un ataque cardiaco…

\- ¡Dios, ni lo digas! Pobre Michael, ha estado muy estresado últimamente.

Michael escuchaba con los ojos cerrados el cuchichear entre Patricia y Candy. Minutos antes, los había abierto exaltado, como quien despierta de una pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación del hospital. Percibió que la cabeza ya no le dolía e intentó incorporarse pero el suave susurro de alguien tarareando una melodía le hizo voltear hacia la ventana. La miró ahí, parada mirando hacia la calle. De la garganta de Candy salía el sonido dulce y entonado de una canción que intuyó era ochentera. Con cuidado se volvió a acostar para no interrumpirla y no privarse del encantador momento. No había nadie más en la habitación y ella no se había percatado que él había despertado. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más el sonido de su voz y de su presencia. Sonrió al saber que Candy estaba ahí, con él, cuidándolo.

Borró su sonrisa cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta. Era Patricia.

Mientras susurraban, Michael se preguntó desde hace cuánto tiempo su estimada amiga estaba en el hospital. Temió que ahora ella también lo supiera todo. Que supiera quienes eran los protagonistas de esa historia, incluyéndolo a él dentro de ella.

\- Michael- oyó a Patricia musitar su nombre cerca de su oído –Despierta, amigo.

Michael pensó que era hora de hacerse consiente. Lentamente abrió los ojos y los fijó en el techo. Luego, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada marrón de Patty, que lo veían con genuina alegría.

\- Oh, cariño, has vuelto- le dijo animada, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- No te libraras tan fácilmente de mí, O'Brian- bromeó, con voz débil.

\- No seas idiota, nos has pegado un susto de muerte.

\- Estoy bien- dijo, mientras miraba a Candy que se asomaba detrás del hombro de Patricia.

\- Bienvenido, Michael- espetó con una sonrisa.

\- Candy…Hola- la saludó -¿Qué ha pasado? Recuerdo que estábamos esperando el ascensor y después…

\- Te dio un dolor muy intenso en el pecho y te desvaneciste… afortunadamente no llegaste a caer porque un joven que venía en el elevador te sostuvo- Michael no pudo evitar darse cuenta del brillo en sus ojos y el ligero cambio en su tono de voz cuando lo mencionó. Sintió como el enojo se instalaba en su cuerpo mientras cara evidenciaba su estado.

\- Un joven…Ya veo…- dijo serio, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido-¿Y dónde está? Tengo que agradecerle.

\- No lo sé, supongo que se ha ido- respondió incomoda por el escrutinio, desviando la mirada.

\- Candy ¿no te pidió el doctor Lenard que le avisaras en cuanto Michael despertara?- dijo Patricia, al notar la extraña escena.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Sí!

\- No es necesario, yo estoy bien- espetó molesto.

\- Eso lo determinará él – respondió Patricia, determinante, sin lugar a más protestas -Ve, Candy.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y salió de prisa de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, con alivio suspiró profundo, dejando salir el aire ruidosamente. No sabía por qué pero desde el incidente se sentía tensa, inquieta, angustiada. Mientras cuidaba a Michael cuando estaba inconsciente, se dijo una y otra vez tratando de convencerse que su sentir era a causa el impacto de lo que había pasado, pero a pesar de sus argumentos, no se lograba tranquilizar. Tenía un extraño presentimiento; algo en su corazón le decía que algo malo ocurriría: ¿Acaso Michael estaba realmente enfermo y nadie sabía? O peor aún… ¿Moriría? Sacudió su cabeza para apartar los pensamientos negativos y continuó su camino hacía lo oficina del doctor Lenard.

Cuando apretó el botón del ascensor para ir al área de cardiología, su mente le trajo el recuerdo de unos ojos azules que apenas hacia unos cuantos minutos la habían mirado con una intensidad que la hicieron estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Aquellos ojos azules tan parecidos a los que había soñado una y otra vez en sus regresiones, la hechizaron de tal forma que por un momento no deseo más que perderse en ellos y vivir para siempre al lado de su poseedor: amándolo, idolatrándolo.

Mientras mentalmente detallaba las características de aquel hombre desconocido: su boca delgada, la nariz recta, el mentón cuadrado y varonil y el cabello rubio, se preguntó si acaso eso sería el amor a primera vista: un impacto que te sacude de tal forma que por un segundo no sabes si has muerto y llegado al cielo o estás en plena vida disfrutando del paraíso terrenal. Sintió su piel erizarse al recordar la descarga eléctrica que se produjo cuando sus brazos se tocaron mientras socorrían a Michael que yacía inconsciente.

\- ¿Quién será? ¿Dónde lo podré ver de nuevo?- se preguntó en silencio suspirando – aunque ahora que lo pienso, su cara se me hace muy familiar…

Candy se quedó impactada, cuando, al abrirse la puerta, se topó nuevamente con el objeto de sus pensamientos. Él parecía igualmente impactado, su expresión de sorpresa lo dijo todo, pero se recompuso rápidamente al notar que su compañero de ascensor conocía a la chica que tenía enfrente.

\- Señorita White.

\- Doctor Lenard.- dijo tragando saliva, tratando de guardar la compostura mientras los veía salir.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Michael?

\- Ha despertado doctor, precisamente iba por usted…

\- Muy bien, vamos con él- ordenó, emprendiendo el camino hacia la habitación.

\- Sí, sí... doctor- titubeó.

Candy se giró de prisa para caminar tras el doctor Lenard, lamentándose no poder mirar al hombre que estaba parado observándola. Tras unos pasos, sintió como alguien le jalaba del brazo con suavidad.

\- Se… señorita.

El sonido de la cálida y gruesa voz masculina hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza. Candy lo miró sujetar su brazo con los ojos muy abiertos por la emoción de sentir nuevamente sus pieles tocándose.

\- Disculpe- le dijo, soltándola inmediatamente al notar su turbación

\- Está bien…- respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo está el doctor Dillman? Escuché que mejor, pero me preguntaba si tiene algo grave o…- espetó nervioso.

\- No lo sabemos, le harán unos estudios, precisamente el doctor Lenard se encargará de eso- respondió con timidez.

\- ¡Oh!- dijo, asintiendo al tiempo que alzaba las cejas.

\- ¿Es usted amigo suyo?

\- No, soy su paciente. Me tocaba cita con él solo que me había retrasado un poco.

\- Ya veo…

\- Albert Ardley- dijo, extendiendo su mano.

\- ¡Ardley!- exclamó fuertemente.

Albert se sorprendido por la alusión de su apellido.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó, estrechando su mano, mientras él la miraba extrañado –Es que conozco a unos familiares suyos, los chicos Cornwell.

\- ¡Oh, sí!- respondió con menos tensión - Son mis sobrinos.

\- Sí, ¡claro! ahora recuerdo, usted es el famoso empresario. Ellos me han hablado de usted.

\- Así que los Cornwell hablan de su "tío, el famoso empresario" – bromeó.

\- Bueno, no quise decir eso- dijo, sonriendo -pero es que usted sale en muchas revistas…

\- Lo sé, es solo una broma. Aprecio mucho a los chicos, aunque los vea muy poco.

\- Ellos también lo aprecian mucho, créame.

\- No me hables con tanta formalidad que me haces sentir el tío ancianito- pidió, giñando un ojo -¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Candy, Candy White- respondió sonriente.

\- Candy White- repitió, mirándola fijamente -Tu cara se me hace conocida ¿sabes?…tus ojos verdes ¿Has ido a alguna de las fiestas de la familia con los chicos?

\- No, no suelo ir a fiestas- dijo, bajando la mirada.

\- Entonces, tal vez te he visto…

\- ¡Señorita White!

La potente voz del doctor Lenard hizo que se dieran cuenta que no habían soltado sus manos desde que las habían estrechado. Candy se zafó con premura y caminó rumbo al galeno que la esperaba parado a unos metros con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me ha dejado usted hablando solo- reclamó.

\- Lo siento doctor, yo…

\- Ha sido mi culpa- escuchó que dijo Albert a sus espaldas –Yo la he distraído. Albert Ardley, para servirle- dijo, con seguridad, ofreciendo su mano.

El doctor Lenard la estrechó, mirando sorprendido al famoso personaje que tenía frente a él.

\- El señor Ardley fue quien me ayudó a socorrer a Mich… digo, el doctor Dillman cuando se desmayó. Gracias a él no cayó hasta el suelo.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! – exclamó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Me alegro de haber sido útil- dijo, con una sonrisa.

\- Lo fue, en estos casos un mal golpe puede complicar las cosas.

\- ¿No sé si el doctor Dillman está en condiciones de recibir visitas? Quisiera poder saludarlo si es que se encuentra mejor y si usted lo autoriza, claro está, doctor.

\- Precisamente voy a su habitación, si está despierto, estoy seguro que le alegrará verlo. Vamos, acompáñeme. Señorita White, usted también venga, tengo instrucciones que darle.

\- Sí, doctor.

Albert le guiñó el ojo y caminó junto a ella por el pasillo. El doctor Lenard caminaba delante de ellos, hablando de la condición de Michael y girándose de vez en cuando para explicar algunos términos médicos.

Al llegar a la habitación Michael se encontraba solo, sentado en la cama hablando por su teléfono móvil.

\- ¡Te he dicho que estoy bien, no es necesario que vengas!- espetó Michael molesto a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Lenard frunció el ceño al escucharlo discutir con alguien.

Albert vio oportuno esperar afuera de la habitación a que el doctor le hiciera al enfermo el chequeo que le había explicado y le llamaran por si acaso quisiera recibirlo.

\- Estaré en el pasillo- susurró a Candy que estaba a su lado.

\- Sí- le respondió sonriente.

Mientras esperaba, Albert recapitulaba todo lo que había acontecido en ese día que desde el principio había sido un verdadero caos. Todavía se sentía abrumado, sin poder discernir bien qué es lo que estaba viviendo.

Para empezar, no solía manejar él mismo su Mercedes SL 65 AMG color negro pero ese día le apeteció hacerlo, así que envió a su chofer y su guardaespaldas a hacer unos encargos para poder conducir solo y sentirse libre, sin ser observado. Tenía la necesidad de pensar algunas cosas de su próxima partida al extranjero y recapitular su avance en terapia. Conducir su amado auto, siempre le había dado esa introspección tan necesaria para resolver algunas cosas. Apenas había avanzado unos kilómetros cuando escuchó una detonación y un ligero jaloneo. No tenía que ser un experto para saber que se había ponchado un neumático.

Molesto por ver que su plan se había arruinado, llamó a sus empleados para que alguien compusiera la avería y lo llevaran al trabajo para estar a tiempo a la primera de muchas reuniones que tendría en el día, pero, para su mala suerte, su chofer y su guarura estaban muy lejos de allí y tardarían en llegar. Al verse en tal situación, optó por cambiar el mismo el neumático pero debido a su falta de pericia en esas actividades su camisa acabó echa un desastre, con manchones negros por todos lados.

Después de volver a casa a cambiarse de ropa, finalmente llegó a su destino con media hora de retraso. Todas las reuniones se aplazaron el mismo tiempo, incluyendo su cita con el doctor Dillman. "Cancela tu cita y hazla otro día" le había recomendado George, al verlo tan estresado, pero él se negó rotundamente. Algo le decía que ese día iba a ser especial en su recuperación. Así que, ansioso por llegar a su cita, aceleró todo omitiendo su hora de comida y pudo ganarle casi veinte minutos a sus atrasos.

El chofer atravesó la ciudad casi volando, se sorprendió al verlo meterse por calles que incluso él no conocía para evitar el tránsito vehicular y llegar al hospital a tiempo. "Solo cinco minutos de atraso" se dijo feliz mientras tomaba el ascensor y presionaba el número quince.

Lo que pasó a continuación no lo tenía muy claro todavía. Solo sabía que, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida apareció ante sus ojos, encarnada en una delicada chica rubia de grandes ojos verdes que lo miró con la misma intensidad que sintió él al mirarla. Simplemente desde el primer contacto, sus ojos no podían despegarse de aquella imagen angelical. Luego vino la sensación de que flotaba en un ambiente extraño y denso ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado mientras ocurría todo esto? ¿Segundos, minutos, horas, una vida o una eternidad? No supo a ciencia cierta el tiempo que pasó perdido en los ojos de esa dulce chica. Pero el hechizo se rompió cuando escuchó un fuerte lamento y solo atinó a extender los brazos para sostener al doctor Dillman que caía desfallecido. Antes que llegaran al piso, este le apretó el brazo tan fuerte que sintió como sus dedos se encajaban dolorosamente en su piel. Lo miró para ver qué pasaba y se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo miraban llenos de furia. Sus ojos azules lo miraron sin comprender, pero el escalofrió seguido del presentimiento que percibió tan intenso como el dolor en su antebrazo, le indicaron que algo importante estaba sucediendo o estaba por suceder. Luego, Michael Dillman se desvaneció por completo y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con la mirada verde de la chica rubia que lo miraba asustada. Cuando sus brazos se rozaron tratando de reanimar a Dillman, el choque eléctrico fue perturbador.

Ella fue tras el personal médico que los auxilio en su llamado de ayuda y él se quedó parado, observándola alejarse sin mirar atrás. Azorado por el episodio, solo atinó a volver por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado. Presionó el botón de la planta baja y subió a su auto indicándole a su chofer que se fueran del lugar. Después de unos minutos de camino le pidió que volvieran al hospital. Tenía que saber quién era ella y el porqué del efecto que causo en su ser en tan solo unos segundos. También quería saber si había respuesta a la reacción de Dillman ¿por qué lo había mirado así? Con tanta furia.

Por enésima vez en ese día tomo el ascensor y llegó al piso del consultorio de Michael. Una desencajada y apurada Maggy le informó que lo habían llevado al área de hospitalización en cardiología. Estaba por preguntar por la chica rubia cuando otro médico de aspecto tosco le interrumpió para pedirle algo a la secretaria. Ella se giró para buscar lo solicitado. Ante la interrupción, decidió primero ver a Dillman y fue rumbo al ya conocido elevador, pronto lo alcanzó el médico que estaba con Maggy y ambos emprendieron el camino al mismo lugar.

No podía estar más agradecido a su suerte cuando apenas se abrieron las puertas la miró delante de él, tal como la primera vez: deslumbrante, hermosa. El hechizo del encuentro fue nuevamente abruptamente interrumpido en esta ocasión por el médico que le acompañaba en el ascensor.

Se felicitó mentalmente por haber tenido el valor de hablarle antes de que ella desapareciera nuevamente, por lo menos ahora sabía su nombre y también sabía que Candy era la chica que había visto de espaldas apenas hacia unas semanas en el ascensor. Lo supo cuando ella se adelantó para entrar con el doctor Lenard y miró su delicada nuca descubierta que recordaba detalladamente. Aunque para sumarle más locura al asunto, después de haber interactuado un poco con ella, tuvo la extraña certeza de que ya la conocía desde antes.

Su estado de precoz enamoramiento fue de tajo interrumpido por los múltiples cuestionamientos que comenzaron a invadir su mente: ¿qué había pasado ese día? Por un momento se convenció que ese día había librado una serie de batallas contra todos los sucesos inesperados que se le presentaron para llegar hasta ella; y a todo esto: ¿Quién era ella? Sí, amiga de sus sobrinos pero… ¿La conocía de antes? Su rostro, sus ojos, algo en ella se le hacía por demás familiar… y aparte de todo eso, estaba Dillman ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Como si lo odiara, como si fuera su rival, pero ¿rival de qué? Quizá él también estaba enamorado de Candy y notó sus miradas.

\- ¡Un momento!- exclamó en su dialogo mental -¿Dije "también"?.. ¿Qué acaso estoy yo enamorado? ¡no puede ser! ¿Tan rápido? ¡pero si apenas la he mirado unas cuantas veces!- se reprendió asimismo –No puede ser…

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de los pensamientos que empezaba a considerar absurdos. Miró su reloj de pulso y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse y volver al día siguiente. Alejarse y asentar su mente y emociones, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Sin esperar más emprendió el camino de salida

\- Señor Ardley… ¿Se va?

La suave y femenina voz de Candy le hizo voltear la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

\- ¿Eh?.. sí- dijo, volviéndose hacia donde estaba ella –Creo que lo mejor es dejar que el enfermo descanse. Yo volveré mañana.

\- Pero él lo espera - insistió Candy, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Él me espera?- preguntó, mientras la veía asentir con la cabeza –Muy bien, pues vamos.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Michael se encontraba solo y pensativo. Tenía los ojos fijos en algún punto de la pared, al escucharos, giró la cabeza y sonrió al recién llegado.

\- Albert ¡qué gusto verte!- dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarle.

\- Doctor Dillman- espetó, al tiempo que se acercaba y correspondía al saludo -¡Vaya susto que nos ha pegado! ¿Se encuentra mejor?

\- Sí, bastante mejor- respondió con amabilidad –Ha sido algo sin importancia ocasionado por el estrés, nada que unas buenas vacaciones no curen.

\- Eso no fue lo que dijo el doctor Lenard- dijo Candy, colocándose al otro lado de la cama para llenar un vaso de agua y darle una pastilla a Michael.

\- Él dijo que me harán muchos exámenes para descartar cualquier cosa, pero son innecesarios, como médico también puedo identificar cuando algo es grave. Créeme lo mío tiene cura y está al alcance de mi mano - le dijo, guiñándole un ojo en lo metía a su boca la pastilla que Candy le había dado.

\- ¡Ya veremos!...- respondió, negando con la cabeza, ofreciéndole el vaso con agua.

\- Lo único bueno de todo esto- continuó diciendo -Es que me haya dejado a tu cargo. Estoy seguro sanaré más rápido por el solo hecho de ser tú mi enfermera.

Michael tomó la mano que tenía extendida Candy para tomar el vaso vació. Nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer, miró a Albert que contemplaba la escena en silencio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al verlo, retiró su mano en un movimiento rápido y discreto y se giró para cerrar las cortinas, buscando un distractor para aquél bochornoso episodio. Sintió la presión de las miradas de ambos hombres en su espalda y por un momento deseó desaparecer.

\- Es mejor que lo deje descansar, doctor- dijo Albert, con seriedad.

\- ¡Oh!, Albert, espera, todavía no te he agradecido que no me hayas dejado caer. Me has salvado de un buen golpe- bromeó, con una sonrisa.

\- No es nada, simplemente reaccioné.

\- Pues tienes buenos reflejos ¿verdad querida?- dijo, mirando a Candy.

Candy se quedó perpleja por el apelativo con el que se había referido a ella.

\- Me voy- espetó Albert, notablemente más incómodo –Doctor Dillman espero que se mejore. Supongo que su secretaria me llamará para concertar una nueva cita.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, terminaremos su tratamiento más pronto de lo que crees.

\- Gracias- le dijo, con una sonrisa forzada –Señorita…- se dirigió a Candy, apenas mirándola.

\- Señor Ardley- le respondió con cierta tristeza, casi en un susurro.

Cuando Albert cerró la puerta tras él, Candy sintió una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que pensó que se echaría a llorar ahí mismo. Se dio cuenta que Michael la observaba y se esforzó por brindarle una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le cuestionó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- ¿Eh? Sí...-respondió, mientras ajustaba las sabanas abajo del colchón, evitando estar cerca de él -¿Estás cómodo? ¿Deseas que te traiga algo?

\- Mi hermana… es decir, mi prima Daisy traerá lo que necesito para pasar la noche.

\- ¡Oh! Seguro estará asustada.

\- Un poco… ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las 8:30 – dijo, mirando el móvil que sacó del bolsillo de su filipina.

\- Todavía estamos a tiempo para nuestra cena- espetó, con picardía.

Candy sonrió.

\- No creo que podamos tener esa cena. Por lo menos no hoy.

\- Está bien, podemos hacer otra cosa sin salir de aquí, por ejemplo, escuchar música. Apuesto que traes cientos de canciones de los ochenta y noventa en tu IPhone- le dijo, juguetón.

\- Así es- dijo, más relajada –Pero no traigo cientos, sólo mis preferidas.

\- Pues escuchémoslas- sugirió, levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer.

Candy quitó los audífonos de su teléfono y subió el volumen. Dejó que el aparato escogiera la siguiente canción de la lista y pronto Wicked Game de Chris Isaak comenzó a sonar.

Ambos se quedaron callados, escuchando la sensual melodía. Para Michael no pudo ser más apropiada para el momento.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dedicado una canción?- le dijo, mirándola fijamente.

\- No- respondió nerviosa.

\- Imposible de creer, tú mereces que te dediquen todas las canciones de amor del mundo.

Michael salió de la cama con su aspecto desaliñado. Como se había negado a ponerse la bata del hospital, vestía con su ropa que lucía arrugada y desajustada.

\- ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo esta canción?- dijo, acercándose a ella.

\- Michael…- susurró parada donde estaba, negando con la cabeza.

\- Vamos, te lo pide un convaleciente- sonrió –Además, estoy muy mortificado por no haber podido cumplir con nuestra cita.

\- Eso no tiene importancia…negó nuevamente con un movimiento.

\- Para mí, sí…- respondió serio –Por favor…

Resignada, Candy asintió. Michael se acercó lentamente. Primero tomó su mano derecha y después, con la otra mano, la abrazó ligeramente de la cintura. Por la diferencia de estatura no podía mirarla a los ojos a menos que ella lo hiciera directamente. La sintió tan insegura entre sus brazos que no creyó que fuera a hacerlo, así que se conformó con aspirar el aroma de su cabellera rubia.

\- Candy- le susurró mientras se movía lentamente al ritmo de la canción –Déjame, cuidarte, déjame amarte.

\- Michael…- susurró.

\- Me gustas desde hace tanto tiempo… No hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti y en cómo hacerte feliz. Por favor no me lo niegues.

\- Michael, yo no te conozco…- espetó, negando con la cabeza.

\- Conóceme, por favor hazlo, yo también quiero conocer todo de ti… Mira, no me digas nada ahora mismo- dijo, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para levantar su cara y mirarla a los ojos –Piénsalo, lo único que quiero es hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, solo eso.

\- Yo…

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que Candy se separara con brusquedad. Se giró hacia la ventana, cuando vio entrar a Daisy que venía junto con sus padres. Esta la miró con recelo y luego miró de forma sospechosa a Michael quien recibió los abrazos de sus tíos con cierto fastidió, ignorando por otro lado la mirada de Daisy.

\- Candy te presento a mis tíos Tracy y Hugo Dillman- le dijo, cuando ella, disimuladamente hacia el intento de marcharse.

\- Mucho gusto- les saludo, con una afectuosa sonrisa.

El señor y la señora Dillman la saludaron de la misma manera y se miraron entre ellos con extrañeza al contemplar la actitud de Michael para con ella.

\- Candy es la mejor enfermera del hospital y la han asignado a cuidarme por esta noche- dijo, sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Es usted enfermera de cardiología?- preguntó la señora Dillman.

\- No, soy enfermera de pediatría.

\- ¿Y te asignaron a cuidar a este niño?- le cuestionó Daisy, con sarcasmo.

\- Candy, me va a cuidar como un favor especial que le he pedido. No solo es una excelente enferma, también es una buena amiga mía y prefiero ponerme al cuidado de alguien de confianza- respondió Michael, molesto, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ella es nuestra hija Dai…- comenzó a decir el señor Dillman.

\- Ya la conozco, ahórrate la presentación- interrumpió de manera grosera.

\- ¡Daisy!- la reprendió Tracy.

\- Bueno, hijo, me alegro que tengas amigas tan bonitas y profesionales, así seguro sanaras mucho más rápido- intervino Hugo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Esa es la idea- dijo Michael, mientras miraba a Candy ruborizarse por el cumplido.

\- Aprovechando que Michael se queda en buenas manos, me retiro un momento, fue un placer conocerlos señor y señora Dillman, Daisy.

\- ¿Te vas?- preguntó Michael. Candy solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- El gusto es nuestro, Candy. Esperamos verte nuevamente- espetó Hugo.

\- Gracias señor Dillman, yo también espero verlos pronto- dijo, con una sonrisa- Michael, vuelvo en un par de horas, pero si necesitas algo antes toca el botón. Recuerda que mañana te harán muchos exámenes muy temprano, así que es necesario que descanses. Te dejo esta pastilla- dijo, colocándola en la mesilla de noche -Es un relajante.

\- Está bien- espetó, un poco decepcionado por evidente la huida –Seguiremos con la charla, ¿Está bien?

\- Sí- afirmó. Y salió del lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Candy dejó suspendido a medio camino el pedazo de sándwich que estaba cenando en la cafetería del hospital. Con la mirada perdida, repasaba una y otra vez tanto el encuentro con Albert como la inesperada declaración de amor de Michael.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- pensó, dejando caer la comida al plato- Por un lado, Michael me gusta y él es un buen hombre que estoy segura me protegerá y me amará tal como lo promete, pero por otro lado…Albert…- susurró su nombre y se dispuso a recordar nuevamente todo de él, después de que habían interactuado: su pelo, su sonrisa, el porte magnifico y su cara hermosa. La forma en que la miró, su amabilidad al dirigirse a ella y la manera en que sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

De pronto, su mente comenzó a rememorar el encuentro que había tenido con aquel adolescente rubio de ojos celestes y bella sonrisa hace tantos, tantos años.

\- ¿Podrá ser él? ¿Será el Ardley que busco? - se cuestionó. Animada por la posibilidad de haber encontrado al chico de sus sueños, se levantó de la mesa para dejar la charola y hacer una llamada a Paty para investigar más del asunto.

\- ¡Candy!- escuchó que le llamaban.

Al darse la vuela, vio a una compañera de área que venía a su encuentro.

\- Candy, Candy, ¡espera!

\- ¡Hola, Anne!- le saludo un poco extrañada.

\- ¡Cuéntame todo!- le dijo, emocionada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Sí, todo lo de Dillman!

\- ¡Vaya, que rápido corren los chismes en este hospital!- dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- No se habla de otra cosa. Que el médico más guapo del hospital se haya desmayado es realmente un acontecimiento.

Candy resopló.

\- Ven, te invito un café para que me cuentes – insistió.

\- Lo siento Anne, pero me tengo que ir, justo tengo que hacer mi guardia.

\- Bueno, compremos ese café y dime un poco. Mañana desayunamos juntas y me cuentas todo.

Candy negó con la cabeza, pero fue con ella hasta el mostrador. Realmente iba a necesitar muchos cafés si iba a cuidar a Michael toda la noche.

Anne se entretuvo hablando con un médico mientras esperaba el pedido y en lo que la esperaba, miró distraída para todos lados. Sus ojos se posaron en una revista que estaba a la venta en la pequeña sección de libros cerca del aparador. En la portada estaba Albert Ardley y otros seis hombres que posaban ataviados en sus trajes de ejecutivos. El titulo citaba: "Los siete empresarios más jóvenes y exitosos del país".

Rápidamente tomó la revista y la hojeó deprisa hasta llegar a una pequeña biografía de cada uno de los empresarios. Buscó entre ellos a Albert. La fotografía había sido tomada en su oficina y él posaba sentado en su escritorio con el gesto serio, mirando directamente a la cámara. Leyó con avidez la pequeña reseña de su vida, entre algunas cosas citaba que desde siempre había sido educado para ser el jefe de su familia y que estaba orgulloso de sus orígenes escoceses.

Candy sintió que su corazón se partía al leer el último párrafo de la entrevista: "Pronto me iré del país, es un cambio necesario para mí", decía. El entrevistador concluía la nota diciendo: "Se rumora que este cambio del que tanto habla el señor Ardley se debe a que ha encontrado el amor en su país de origen y pronto contraerá nupcias"

\- Soy una estúpida- se dijo a sí misma mientras estrujaba la revista. Un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas –Sólo yo pude haber pensado que un hombre como él…tonta Candy.

\- ¿Candy, estás bien?- preguntó su compañera que la miraba preocupada.

\- ¿Eh?- respondió, dejando la revista a un lado.

\- ¿Paso algo?

\- No, no…

\- Perdona si soy indiscreta- insistió, ofreciéndolo el vaso con café –pero me parecía que estabas a punto de llorar por algo que viste en esa revista.

\- Eh, sí- dijo, tratando de recomponerse, limpiándose un lagrimal –Es que vi unos paisajes en esa revista y… me recordaron mucho a la mujer que me crió ¿sabes? Me ha costado superar su muerte.

\- ¡Oh!- exclamó, mirándola con conmiseración –Te comprendo. Lo siento mucho.

\- Gracias…espetó, con una sonrisa débil.

\- Bueno, pues tomemos este café y hablemos de cosas menos tristes- le animó, mientras la conducía fuera de la cafetería –Anímate querida, todo pasará.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de que su familia se fuera, Michael se quedó pensativo, analizando cada punto del día. A pesar de que trató de concentrarse en el noticiero de la noche, su mente divagaba en la breve charla que había tenido con Patricia una vez que Candy salió en busca del doctor Lenard.

\- Michael ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó, preocupada.

\- No pasó nada, me desmayé porque estoy muy estresado.

\- No mientas- le increpó.

\- No miento, aunque creo recordar que te dije que no intervinieras en esto- le reclamó.

\- Muy bien, no me meteré más, pero solo dime algo ¿Son Candy y ese joven que mencionó ella, las personas que esperabas que se encontraran?

\- No es de tu incumbencia- contestó secamente, sin mirarla.

\- Tu mala respuesta me lo confirma y todo este embrollo me confirma también otra cosa que me sospechaba.

\- ¿Qué?- la enfrentó.

\- Que tú eres parte de esta historia, que tú Michael eres el monje, el centurión y no sé qué más personajes de ojos grises.

\- Cállate Patricia, por favor- suplicó, frotándose la cara con las manos

\- Michael... Tú también lo sospechabas ¿Verdad?

\- Ya no sé, ni lo que sé- espetó con desesperación –Casi no sé ni quien soy.

\- Me duele verte tan confundido, yo misma estoy muy confundida, pero solo hay una forma para salir de dudas.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Hazte una regresión.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, mañana te haré una regresión y si eres ese hombre, seguro coincidirás con ellos.

\- Imposible, estoy muy sugestionado.

\- Intentaremos que no, tú sabes cómo hacer para que tu mente se relaje y coopere.

La miró angustiado. Patricia tenía razón, era mejor confirmar que él era esa persona. Pero algo ya tenía muy claro, si él era o no ese hombre, de todos modos estaba resuelto a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por el amor de Candy.

\- Muy bien, hagámoslo.

Sacudió sus pensamientos, dejando de torturarse y decidió que era mejor descansar. Tomó la pastilla que Candy le había dejado y se dirigió al baño. Mientras cepillaba sus dientes, Michael se miró al espejo y analizó su rostro desde distintos ángulos como si lo viera por primera vez. De pronto, algo tan familiar se volvió completamente ajeno a él y la extraña sensación de que no conocía al del reflejo hizo que se mirara incluso con recelo.

Dejó el cepillo dental a un lado y pasó una mano por su rostro. Se tocó la barbilla, la nariz y acarició su mejilla. Luego, recorrió sus labios y al final miró sus ojos grises fijamente. Frunció el entrecejo al contemplarse.

\- Soy yo- dijo con convicción y firmeza – Ahora puedo reconocerme- Tocó el espejo, delineando con un dedo el reflejo de su propio rostro -¡Al diablo con las regresiones y el deber de mi profesión! ahora sé que vengo a luchar por lo que es mío y se me ha negado. Esta vez, no fallaré.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Candy llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Antes de entrar, tomó aire suficiente para darse ánimos. Al entrar, el cuarto estaba en penumbras y, en medio del silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Michael que dormía profundamente.

Lo miró por unos instantes con la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana que daba a la calle. Era guapo, mucho, además tenía un encanto avasallador que volvía loca a cualquier mujer que se cruzara en su camino. Extrañamente, ella nunca se sintió cautivada por esa cualidad, pero no podía negar que a su lado se sentía muy a gusto. Pero sobre todo, Michael era real, muy real y estaba ahí para ella. No era una falsa ilusión como Albert Ardley o peor aún, como el adolescente rubio que sólo existía en sus sueños.

Al final de cuentas, lo único que ella quería era ser feliz y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, esa oportunidad se le volvía a presentar y él se la estaba brindando.

\- Sí, Michael- susurró – Mi respuesta será, sí.

\- Gracias…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero desearles un feliz año 2016. Espero que todos sus propósitos sean realizados y que gocen de salud, prosperidad y amor. Después, quiero agradecer profundamente a todas las personas que amablemente han estado pendientes de la actualización. Gracias de verdad, me animan mucho. Sé que esta vez la espera fue un poco más larga, pero aquí lo tienen. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

\- Nadia: Amiga, feliz año nuevo. Pues ya se encontraron Albert y Candy, pero... jejeje. Será un buen embrollo este. Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

\- Paulayjoaqui: Sé que te dije una fecha y resulta que se alargó algunos días más, créeme que por ti, aceleré el proceso que parecía iba un poco más para largo. Gracias por tus ánimos y palabras. Aquí tienes a Albert ya, de ahora en adelante ellos tres interactuaran más, así que lo veremos ya en todos los capítulos. Disfruta al rubio consentido y guapo, aunque te confieso que Michael ocupa un lugar en mi corazón, a pesar de que esté un poco confundido. Te mando un abrazote.

\- Gina: Gracias Gina, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Esos hermanitos Leagan son malitos, sí, por ahí seguirán haciendo de las suyas. Patty es tremenda en intuición, no por nada (en este fic) se gana la vida trabajando con la mente de los otros jeje. Te mando un abrazo.

\- Glenda: Gracias Glenda preciosa. Michael parece ser, no ha aprendido todas las lecciones de sus vidas pasadas, y ahora tiene más herramientas para luchar. ¿Triunfará? eso, ni él mismo lo sabe, ya veremos que pasa... ;). Gracias por tus palabras!

Sabrina: Feliz año, bella, déjame decirte que tu adorado Stear, no anda en la guerra. En esta vida es ingeniero y anda en un congreso. Por ahí hará algunas breves apariciones. (muy breves, lamento decirlo) Pero de que está vivo, está muy vivo. Te mando un abrazo.

Elluz: Muy feliz año, no te di tus regalos respectivos de Navidad, año nuevo, Reyes, pero espero que el capítulo compense todas mis deudas para contigo, ja,ja,ja, fuera de broma, sé que me tardé un poquito más, pero espero no hacerlo más. Te cuento que Albert querido aparecerá ya en todos los capítulos. En esta etapa, los personajes principales interactuan más, digamos que nuevamente entre los dos varones se desatará una especie de nueva batalla ¿Quién ganará? eso lo veremos! Gracias por tus ánimos y comentarios. Te mando un abrazo.

Letita: Feliz año, mi querida Letita, como verás, se conocen y no se conocen, es decir, siempre van coincidiendo en su vida de alguna manera. Están destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez. Esta historia lleva una temática un poco particular, sin embargo, me gusta rescatar partes de la historia original, que no sea todo totalmente nuevo, es por eso que meto estos guiños de la original. Lo difícil es, hacerla coincidir con la historia en curso, pero todo se puede! Gracias por tus comentarios! Abrazo!

mflores: Feliz año, bella. Gracias por actualizarte en la lectura y que hayas escogido esta historia para seguirla. Como ves, Michael está dando un giro radical. Esperamos que no sea malo, malo, malo. Tal vez un poquito, pero no mucho. jajaja No sé, él mismo lo tendrá que decidir, mientras vislumbramos el principio de una batalla. Ya veremos quien triunfa. Besos.

Angdl: Te deseo un feliz y bendecido año. Como ves, los rubios se han encontrado y no se vislumbra un camino muy llano. Tienes razón, Patty es muy intuitiva, ya ves de que se dio cuenta que Michael podría ser parte de la historia y no hay fallado. Veremos como afecta esto los planes de Michael. Por otro lado, fíjate que en el capítulo 4 hay un poco de la vida de Michael, sus orígenes, como es que llegó a América y por qué estudió medicina. Daisy es hija única y sus padres como se menciona en el capítulo 4 son empresarios ( por lo menos su padre) y su madre una mujer buena pero de alta sociedad. La llegada de Michael le salvó un poco la vida de soledad es por eso que le quiere tanto. Los Leagan, como siempre, malos, todavía harán un poquito de las suyas, son villanos que no tienen desperdicio. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Te veo en el próximo capítulo. Abrazo.

Stear: Feliz año, mana. Como ves, esta historia se ha metido un poco en "camisa de once varas" vamos, que se complica por todos lados. Por un lado, se supondría que Michael, que presumía de ser un ser mentalmente estable, no lo es tanto, y parece que se le está yendo la cabeza por el quinto cielo. Pero, en su defensa, tengo que decir que las emociones humanas así son, cuando queremos algo con todas nuestras fuerzas, se pierde hasta la cordura por obtenerlo. ¿Reaccionará después de la emoción inicial de ver que tiene en sus manos un arma muy poderosa como es el conocimiento? ¡No lo sé! La historia nos habla de grandes personajes que terminan locos de remate o ciegos de poder aun con todo y conocimiento. Y como ya me estoy embrollando, mejor me callo jajaja, lo único que sé, es que tendremos a Michael para rato, no largo, pero sí el necesario para saber que pasará con él.

Mercedes: Feliz año nuevo Mercedes, gracias por tus palabras y gracias también por seguir la historia. Espero seguirte leyendo tus amables comentarios. Un abrazo!

Maryel: Hola Maryel, feliz año nuevo, agradezco tu comentario y te cuento que ahora que los rubios ya se han visto cara a cara queda por saber que más pasará. Michael está dando un giro radical al Michael que conocemos hasta ahora. No sé sí logrará separarlos por fin pero lo que sí sé es que dará unos capítulos más de historia. También te cuento que los Leagan harán todavía alguna maldad. No hay que desperdiciar su ya merecida reputación de villanos. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Un abrazo.

Litzy: Feliz año bella! Espero que después de este capítulo, no mates a Michael! ¿Qué haríamos sin él? se pondrá un poco malo, pero le dará sabor a la historia. No te creas, es un personaje querido para mí, me duele un poquito hacerlo diferente como hasta ahora venía siendo, pero bueno, todos deben evolucionar en esta historia y él no pudo ser la excepción. Te mando un abrazo.

Hijarulantisforlove: Feliz año nuevo: No sé si el encuentro fue épico, lo que sí es que por lo menos ya se encontraron. De aquí parte digamos como una segunda fase de la historia que es la interacción en tiempo presente de los tres personajes, así que iremos viendo como evolucionan. Gracias por tu comentario. Un abrazo.

Josie: Feliz año nuevo, Josie: Pues parece ser que por lo menos en este capítulo, el hacerse consciente de que su vida sería mejor si dejará ser felices a Albert y Candy, no se le hizo a Michael. De todos modos todos los personajes, a partir de esta etapa, digamos que en tiempo presente, vivirán algunos giros y cambios, algunos inesperados, otros no tanto. Así que tendremos que ver la evolución de cada uno de ellos. No será algo muy largo, pues no pretendo hacer de esta una historia eterna, pero sí tendremos todavía unas sorpresas más. Te agradezco como siempre tus amables comentarios, me gusta mucho cuando alguien me comenta acerca del contexto de la historia, por eso me gusta leerte. Te mando un abrazo.

Stormaw: Feliz año! muchísimas gracias por tu comentario: Te platico que me gusta mucho el tema de la reencarnación. He procurado leer lo más que pueda de él y siempre acabo con más dudas que respuestas pero lo sigo muy de cerca. Incluso puedo decirte que creo en ello. Y tienes toda la razón, en esto nunca se sabe que puede ser. Es como la vida misma, inesperado, con giros, aprendizajes. Yo por supuesto, le pongo un toque (si se puede) de fantasía. Me basé en los libros del doctor Weiss, incluso en su persona, por su puesto, él no hizo eso, de aprovecharse digamos que de la información que tiene, pero Michael... en fin, que me alegro que sea de tu agrado. No será muy larga, así que el tiempo que dure, espero seguir leyendo tus palabras. Un abrazo.

Chidamami: Muy feliz año nuevo, Chidamami: Como ves, la ansiedad del encuentro ha acabado, pero ha empezado una nueva etapa para los personajes, donde cada uno sufrirá algunos cambios y eso, siento decirte, provocará un poco de ansiedad ja, ja, ja. Gracias por tu comentario. Un abrazo.

Amy: Hola Bon Amy, feliz año: Gracias por tu amable comentario, de verdad que anima mucho al escritor leer mensajes donde se le aliente con el reconocimiento a ser mejor y esforzarse para dar escritos bien hechos. Por lo menos, yo creo que los lectores se merecen leer algo, aunque amateur, de la mejor calidad posible. También me agrada que la historia sea de tu interés. El tema de la reencarnación me gusta mucho y en Michael vi una buena oportunidad para tocar el tema. Aunque él aparezca muy brevemente en el ánime de Candy, creo que es un personaje de donde sacar mucha tela. Y como ves, hasta ahora, el Michael que íbamos conociendo dará un giro a su personalidad. Veremos que pasa. Te mando un abrazo fuerte!

Bertgirl: Feliz año nuevo! como ves, ellos ya se han encontrado, y fue bello mientras duró... pero te tengo una mala noticia, seguirás comiéndote las uñas por lo que viene! jajaja, es broma, lo que sí es que los tres personajes principales vivirán algunas cosas un poco fuertes, así que estaremos pendientes que todo salga bien. Te mando un abrazo, bella.

Chicuelita: Feliz año, querida amiga, sabes que te deseo todas las bendiciones del cielo. Gracias por tus comentarios que nunca han dejado de animarme. Como ves, ellos ya se encontraron y ¡qué encuentro! pero ahora empieza otra etapa de la historia y es como defenderán su amor en esta vida. No erraste, Patty, intuitiva como es, supo que Michael era parte de la historia, todavía no sabe quien es el otro personaje, pero pronto lo sabrá. Esperemos que me adorado Michael no haga mucho de las suyas. Te mando un abrazo bien fuerte.

Guest: Hola Guest, feliz año, ojalá pudiera saber tu nombre para comunicarme contigo de manera más personal. Te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario. La razón por que no encontraste otro capítulo es porque no lo había subido todavía... hasta hoy, Mea Culpa y siento mucho el retraso. Espero que la entrega del otro capítulo la espera sea más breve. Te mando un afectuoso abrazo.

Vivian: Feliz año Vivian, y te agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Te cuento que para esta historia en particular me inspiré en el libro "Solo el amor es real" (Los Lazos del amor) de Brian Weiss. Efectivamente, hay unos guiños de otros libros, y no solo de Weiss, el tema me apasiona tanto que me leo los que puedo, siempre y cuando sean de autores serios. Michael, este personaje que vimos apenas en un capitulo del ánime, me animó a escribir esta historia, él es el verdadero protagonista de una historia que tendrá el final que tenga que tener, ya me diré él como quiere acabar en esta vida ;). Te agradezco tu apoyo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Sé que soy inmortal. No hay duda de que he muerto unas diez mil veces en el pasado. Me río de lo que llamáis extinción y conozco la amplitud del tiempo._

 _Walt Whitman_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 **Capítulo 8**

A pesar de la extenuante y tediosa mañana llena de exámenes (pruebas de laboratorio, electrocardiograma, prueba de esfuerzo, etc.) que determinarían si padecía alguna cardiopatía, con notable buen humor, Michael canturreaba _don´t dream it´s over_ mirándose al espejo mientras peinaba sus cabellos castaños claros con un poco de cera capilar, alistándose para irse a casa.

La razón de su estado de ánimo estaba basada en una suposición, (pues en sí no estaba seguro de que Candy la noche anterior hubiese entrado a su habitación y le diera una respuesta afirmativa a su propuesta de tener algo más que una amistad, o simplemente había sido un hermoso sueño provocado por la pastilla que se había tomado antes de dormir) pero a pesar de ello, quería mantenerse optimista en que todo le iba a ir bien.

Como Candy se había marchado muy temprano en el cambio de turno y hasta ese mediodía todavía no sabía nada de ella, la duda seguía latente, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese "Sí" que en todo su esplendor resonaba como eco en su mente y que incluso podía oírlo susurrar de sus labios, era real. Sonrió al imaginársela a su lado velando por él. La sola idea de que las cosas pudieran estar de manera tan favorable de su lado, le tenía en un estado de excitación y entusiasmo que hace mucho no sentía.

Debes estar muy cansada por cuidar de mí toda la noche- musitó contento, a pesar de que nuevamente la llamada que le hacía a su teléfono móvil era remitida a buzón.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su estado de ensoñación, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Adelante- dijo, mientras se abotonaba los puños de la camisa. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a palpitar un poco más fuerte por la sola posibilidad de que fuera Candy.

\- Hola, Michael.

Al escuchar la voz que lo saludaba, Michael frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¡Ah!, eres tú – espetó, fingiendo seguir muy ocupado con los botones.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡A mí también me alegra verte, Michael Dillman!

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Eliza?- preguntó, sin hacer caso a su comentario irónico. Sin mirarla, se giró para cerrar su valija.

\- Daisy me comentó esta mañana que te pusiste mal y vine literalmente corriendo para ver como estabas, señor mal agradecido.

\- ¿Tú, correr?- respondió mirándola y con tono burlón. Michael sabía que Eliza no movía ni un dedo y que su cuerpo delgado era gracias a tratamientos de belleza y cirugías y no a ninguna rutina de ejercicio físico –No era necesario que te cansaras- continuó con su burla.

\- Claro que era necesario, nene- le dijo ignorándolo, haciendo un esfuerzo para no descomponer su rostro por la molestia que le provocaban sus comentarios – Ahora necesitas quien te cuide y yo puedo ser una enfermera muy buena.

\- Ya tengo una y es excelente- respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Con que ya tienes una, eh?

Michael se reprendió por su precipitada respuesta y el entusiasmo que puso en ella. Hasta ese momento se hizo consciente que Eliza (la muy estúpida) odiaba a Candy desde niñas y, que si se llegara a enterar que ella era la causa de su alegría se dedicaría a molestarla cada vez que pudiera.

\- ¡Claro! Daisy es mi enfermera, ella me cuidará- dijo.

\- ¿Daisy?- Eliza soltó una carcajada después de mencionar despectivamente el nombre de su amiga –Pero si tu prima es una inútil, no sabe ni…

\- ¿Qué es lo que yo no sé hacer, Eliza?

Eliza se quedó perpleja al escuchar el encrespado cuestionamiento a sus espaldas. Parada en el marco de la puerta, Daisy la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra, evidentemente enfadada por sus palabras y el tono que había usado para referirse a ella.

Divertidísimo por el escena y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, Michael no perdió la oportunidad de decirle: "sorpresa" en silencio mientras Eliza lo miraba con enojo.

\- ¿Qué decías de Daisy?- le cuestionó con fingida inocencia, molestándola si se podía un poco más.

Daisy fue hasta donde Michael y le abrazó por la cintura, acurrucándose en su pecho. Desde que era pequeña, Daisy incurría a esa acción cuando buscaba protección o consuelo. Ya sea por una reprimenda de su madre, huir de algún chico que quisiera agredirla o llorar alguna decepción de cualquier tipo, para ella no había mejor refugio que los brazos de su primo mayor. Michael inmediatamente la acogió con cariño y supo que Daisy en ese momento se había sentido herida por las palabras de su supuesta amiga. En el fondo, se alegró de que su prima se diera cuenta la clase de arpía que era Eliza.

\- Querida, es una broma- le dijo, con una sonrisa tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

\- ¡Pues no me gustan esas bromas!- repuso enfadada –Yo jamás he dicho nada malo de ti, ni en broma.

\- ¡Vamos! No te lo tomes tan enserio- dijo, al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos tratando de conciliarse –Aunque la verdad es que no puedo imaginarte cuidando de un enfermo, nena, ¡si casi que no puedes cuidar de ti misma!

Daisy retiró la mano con brusquedad ante el nuevo comentario. Michael comenzaba a enfadarse y miraba a Eliza con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues para que te enteres, Michael me ha enseñado primeros auxilios. Sé cuidar a un enfermo- contestó en su defensa. Michael la apretó más contra sí y le guiñó un ojo en señal de apoyo.

\- ¡Oh, olvidemos el tema!- dijo, con un rápido movimiento de la mano.

\- ¿Estás listo, Michael?- le preguntó, ignorando a su amiga.

\- Listo, vámonos.

\- ¿A dónde van?- inquirió Eliza, con el ceño fruncido por la exclusión.

\- A casa- respondió Michael, tomando su valija.

\- ¡Perfecto! En tu casa podemos pedir algo de comer y luego podríamos…

\- O…- intervino Michael –Puedes irte a donde gustes y dejarme descansar.

\- ¡Michael!- exclamó sorprendida. Eliza miró a Daisy para que saliera en su defensa, pero esta permaneció en silencio sin mirarla -¿Daisy?- le habló directamente. En su tono había cierta exigencia de apoyo.

\- Lo siento, Eliza. Ya lo dijo él, necesita descanso.

Furiosa, los miró uno a uno, sin que ellos se inmutaran ante el furioso escrutinio.

\- Muy bien- respondió, tratando sin éxito de disimular su enfado – Pues por lo menos, podremos irnos juntos al estacionamiento.

\- Después de ustedes- Michael señaló con un ademán de la mano la puerta y Eliza salió por ella con paso apresurado.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor, Michael y Daisy se quedaron unos pasos atrás, mirándole las espaldas.

\- ¿De verdad voy a ser tu enfermera?- le susurró Daisy a su primo.

\- No- respondió, secamente.

\- ¿Por qué?- inquirió, con un mohín de molestia - ¿No pensarás tú también que…

\- No serás, porque no la necesito.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- No. Estoy bien.

\- ¿De verdad no la necesitas o tal vez tu enfermera es la Candy esa?- dijo, despectivamente.

Michael le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

\- Tampoco es ella, porque ya te he dicho que estoy bien- siguió susurrando –Y, en lo sucesivo, cuando hables de Candy, hazlo con respeto. Hasta donde sé, ella no te ha hecho nada.

\- Ya veo. ¡te gusta!- aseguró, señalándolo con el dedo. Ante la aseveración, Michael no pudo evitar sonreír en lo que negaba con la cabeza -Pues no estoy de acuerdo- añadió Daisy, con enfado.

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

\- ¡Llegando a casa hablaremos, Michael!

\- ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?- inquirió Eliza, cuando los vio acercarse murmurándose el uno al otro.

Sin responder, los tres entraron al ascensor.

\- ¡Oh! Claro que hablaremos- repuso Michael -A pesar de todo este alboroto, no te creas que he olvidado que tú y yo tenemos todavía una charla pendiente.

Daisy balbuceó sorprendida y, luego, lo miró con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Albert miraba fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador releyendo por centésima vez el correo electrónico de unos de sus socios en Europa. Lo había leído tantas veces, que su mente aunque ya repetía algunos párrafos de memoria pero no lograba comprenderlos del todo. De pronto le pareció que estuviera leyendo en un idioma nuevo o que sus socios le estuvieran hablando de algo totalmente desconocido para él. Exasperado, con una mano se frotó la cara y con la otra se tiró levemente de los cabellos y se reprendió severamente por su distracción.

Desde que había despertado, no había podido controlar a su mente traicionera que buscaba cualquier pretexto para rememorar unos ojos verdes y el encuentro con ellos del día anterior. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella: en Candy y su suave voz, sus cabellos dorados, su hermosa sonrisa y la tibieza de su piel blanca. Suspiró al volverla a rememorar.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de enamoramiento rápidamente era sustituido por la molestia de imaginársela al lado del doctor Dillman y la cercana (muy cercana) relación que al parecer llevaban.

El toque de la puerta lo hizo levantar la vista y se sintió aliviado cuando vio a su cuñado George cruzando el umbral.

\- ¡Por fin! Alguien que me explique esto- pensó, refiriéndose al correo electrónico.

George notó su turbación y lo contempló con un gesto de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí…¡no!- respondió con un tono de súplica, dejando caer los hombros al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás -Por algún extraño motivo- mintió, mientras se enderezaba –Hoy estoy muy disperso y no acabo de entender lo que los socios de _Shame & Cia_. quieren decirme con respecto a la publicidad de su marca en la nueva televisora.

George lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, extrañado por la inusual petición de ayuda.

\- Tal vez tú, podrías… - repuso, alejando de él el ordenador portátil, girándolo hacía su cuñado.

\- Déjame echarle un vistazo- dijo, acercándose al escritorio –Pero antes quiero que veas esto – George, le mostró la revista echa rollo que llevaba en su mano. Albert señaló con la vista el bote de la basura en cuyo interior se encontraba un ejemplar igual -¡Ah!- exclamó – Ya la has visto.

\- Sí- respondió, resoplando – ¿Ahora entiendes porque detesto dar ese tipo de entrevistas? Solo sirven para dar información falsa. Se supone que hablarían de mi carrera como empresario y acabó como una nota rosa ¿Sabes de donde han sacado semejante estupidez?

\- Lo sé- afirmó al tiempo que buscaba el artículo – Ha sido Eliza la que la ha dado.

Albert volvió a resoplar pero con más fuerza.

\- Como es amiga de la dueña– continuó George relatando –Le ha dado esta "exclusiva" insinuando que era ella la supuesta prometida –Albert no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de sorpresa y desagrado –Y pues al pensar que la información era de una buena fuente, no han dudado en ponerla.

\- Diles que los demandaré- espetó, molesto.

\- Ya lo he hecho.

\- ¿Y qué te han dicho?

\- Antes que nada, pidieron una disculpa. La están re imprimiendo omitiendo esa información falsa, claro está. Los ejemplares que habían sido distribuidos serán reemplazados.

\- Aun así diles a los abogados que se hagan cargo de ese asunto ya sabes que no tolero esas cosas; y por lo que respecta a Eliza, dile Leagan que venga por la tarde, quiero hablarle de su ociosa hija. O la pone él en su lugar o la pongo yo. Es más, que venga ella también.

George entorno las cejas y suspiró con cierta zozobra. Demasiado bien sabía que William (como él solía llamarle) era un hombre pacífico y tolerante que pocas veces se enojaba verdaderamente, pero, cuando lo hacía, podía volverse un tipo duro e implacable. Eliza estaba en serios problemas si él permanecía con ese humor cuando la viera.

Mientras afinaban algunos detalles de la respuesta que habría de darles a sus socios europeos, una elegante y atractiva secretaria alta y rubia entró con un mensaje de la asistente del doctor Dillman donde le informaba que la semana siguiente reanudaría sus actividades y que podría recibirlo el primer día (si así lo desease) a la hora de la cita perdida.

\- ¿Tan pronto?- murmuró Albert. La secretaria esperaba la respuesta con el teléfono en la mano, cubriendo el auricular.

\- Pensé que tu cita había sido ayer- inquirió George, con curiosidad.

\- Es una larga historia- le respondió – Dile que está bien, tomo la cita.

La mujer salió de la oficina, al tiempo que daba la respuesta a la asistente de Dillman que aguardaba al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Pues soy todo oídos- prosiguió George, sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones individuales que estaban frente al escritorio.

\- Ayer fui a mi cita y el doctor se puso enfermo.

George no pudo disimular su cara de desilusión ante la escueta explicación. Con la mirada le incitó para que hablara más.

\- Parece que estuvo a punto de darle un infarto- continuó, mientras acomodaba unos papeles en su portafolios –Llegué justo cuando se desmayaba y si no fuera por una enfermera que estaba con él que me ayudo a sostenerlo mientras caía, se hubiera golpeado severamente.

\- ¿Y es grave?

\- Creo que no, finalmente ya pronto continuará con su rutina. No debió haber sido tan grave.

George en silencio asintió con el cabeza, complacido por la información. Se levantó del asiento al ver que Albert lo hacía mientras se acomodaba la correa del portafolio en el hombro.

\- Hora de comer- dijo Albert, mirando su reloj de pulso –Te invito.

\- ¡Vaya, qué rápido se ha ido la mañana!- exclamó, mirando también su reloj -Te acepto la invitación, pero antes de que lo olvide, y eso es a lo que vine, te recuerdo que Anthony llega esta noche y no estará muchos días en la ciudad pues se irá a Lakewood a hacer unos cultivos, espera poder verte ¿crees que podamos comer algún día con él?

\- Los que quiera, cuenten con ello- dijo, sonriendo –Incluso, tal vez no me vendría mal unos días en el campo- reflexionó, en lo que firmaba unos papeles que le dio su asistente al salir de su oficina.

\- A él seguro le agradará la idea de que vayan juntos a Lakewood. Por cierto- continuó en tanto presionaba el botón del ascensor privado de Albert – Quizá te lo topes en el St. Joseph.

\- ¿A Anthony? ¿Por qué?

\- Tiene una amiga ahí que es enfermera, siempre que viene aprovecha para verla aunque sea un momento en el hospital.

\- ¿Una amiga enfermera del St. Joseph?- cuestionó sorprendido -¡Vaya! ¿y cómo es que la conoció?

\- Es una chica huérfana a la que Rosemary auspicio sus estudios. La conoció mientras estuvo viviendo temporalmente con los Leagan. No tengo que decirte que estos no la trataron nada bien y Rose y su tutora decidieron sacarla de ahí para luego enviarla a estudiar con los chicos a Londres. Después ella volvió a América y decidió estudiar enfermería. No sé más del asunto.

\- ¿Y por qué yo nunca me enteré de eso?- preguntó al tiempo que saludaba con un ademán de la cabeza al chofer y tomaba de su mano las llaves de su auto ya reparado.

\- Albert se subió para conducir y George tomó el lugar del copiloto. El chofer se subió en la parte trasera el auto y en silencio, miraba hacia afuera evitando escuchar la charla entre los cuñados.

\- Tú estabas en tus cosas, William. Rosemary hizo muchas obras de caridad y creo que no estás enterado ni de la cuarta parte de ellas. Aunque este caso fue especial por la amistad que surgió entre esa chica y Anthony.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Albert de pronto sintió una punzada de tristeza y arrepentimiento por no haber estado más involucrado en las actividades de su hermana. Ella era una mujer buena, que dedicaba gran parte de su vida a ayudar a los demás involucrándose personalmente en cada caso mientras él hacía donaciones monetarias de forma impersonal, dejando que ella fuera la que recibiera los méritos en los actos de agradecimiento.

\- Tienes razón- dijo, suspirando acongojado –Nunca estuve involucrado en ello.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, chico!- repuso George al notar su turbación, pegándole palmadas en la pierna derecha para animarlo –Cada quien tiene su misión y la de ella fue esa esa, involucrarse personalmente con los más necesitados. Siempre decía que era maravillosa la forma en que te desprendías de grandes cantidades de dinero para ayudar a otros, gracias a ello se han hecho cosas muy buenas. Sabes que conocemos empresarios bastante tacaños, por no decir miserables en cuanto a filantropía se refiere.

Albert sonrió.

\- Gracias George, siempre me animas.

\- Ustedes son excelentes seres humanos. Por eso me enamoré de ella, por eso todavía la amo y por el mismo motivo te quiero como si fueras mi hijo mayor.

\- Conmovido por sus palabras, Albert soltó una mano del volante y se la ofreció a su cuñado, el cual se la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Me gustaría conocer a esa chica ¿sabes?- George lo miró extrañado –Es decir, me gustaría conocer a una persona cuya vida cambió para bien gracias a la intervención de mi hermana. ¿Recuerdas cómo se llama? Tal vez en una de esas visitas que doy en el St. Joseph la pueda conocer.

\- La verdad es que no recuerdo; como el caso de ella hay muchos. Quizá le puedas preguntar a Anthony.

\- No, no es necesario- dijo, mientras se bajaba del auto y le daba las llaves a su chofer – Para que molestar a Anthony, si dices que hay otros casos, cualquiera puede ser.

\- En eso tienes razón- concluyó George.

Una guapa anfitriona se acercó presurosa a los recién llegados al lujoso restaurante italiano "Amore Mio", propiedad de la familia Ardley. Al mirarla, Albert le sonrió amistosamente.

\- Señor Ardley, señor Johnson, ¡qué sorpresa tan agradable!- exclamó nerviosa - En un momento preparamos una mesa.

\- No te apresures- respondió Albert con un gesto afable– Si hay personas esperando antes que nosotros, esperaremos en el bar.

\- Por supuesto- dijo, guiándolos al bar -Pero no es necesario esperar tanto, tendremos una mesa para ustedes en unos pocos minutos.

Albert asintió en silencio con la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Candy estiró su cuerpo al tiempo que externaba un sonoro bostezo. Se frotó los ojos antes de mirar el reloj despertador que yacía a un lado de su cama y se levantó de un salto al ver la hora.

\- ¡Las 12:00! ¡Ya es medio día!- exclamó asombrada.

Enredándose entre las sabanas, salió de la cama torpemente y fue directo a prender el teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre su tocador en tanto cargaba la batería.

"Usted tiene cinco llamadas perdidas-" le indicó un mensaje de texto que saltó en la pantalla. Todas del mismo número, el de Michael.

\- Es el número de Michael- musitó preocupada -¿Estará bien? ¿habrá pasado algo? Ojalá que no haya empeorado.

Sin dudarlo, marcó el número devolviendo la llamada.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Por fin apareces!- se oyó la voz de Michael desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Michael! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó apresuradamente.

\- ¡Sí, claro! ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- le respondió entre risas. Candy dejó salir un suspiro al escucharlo en perfecto estado -¿Estabas preocupada por mí?- preguntó, con un tono coqueto.

Candy, sonrió negando con la cabeza.

\- Claro que estaba preocupada por ti- dijo, intentando sonar seria –Lo que te sucedió no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, tal como lo estás haciendo- le reprendió.

\- Es que no es nada serio, estrés solamente. He estado muy tenso y eso también cobra factura al cuerpo.

\- Los resultados de las pruebas dirán la verdad, aun así deseo de todo corazón que solo sea eso- repuso al tiempo que acariciaba al hurón albino que la miraba atentamente.

\- En fin, ya que te has despertado, por que supongo que recién te has levantado- dijo, riéndose. Candy se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras –y ya que es tarde para desayunar, ¿te parece si comemos juntos? Quisiera que habláramos algunas cosas.

Candy se mordió la uña del dedo anular y miró con cara de angustia al pequeño Clint que se había vuelto a dormir en su regazo. Sabía que el momento de hablar con Michael llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido. Calculaba que sería después de su recuperación y que tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Candy, estás ahí?- preguntó Michael al no obtener respuesta.

\- Sí, sí, aquí estoy- respondió, reaccionando –Me parece bien que comamos juntos.

\- ¡Perfecto! Paso por ti en un rato- dijo, entusiasmado.

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que se tocaba el cabello alborotado y el pijama rosa de flores.

\- ¡No, no, no! Yo voy a tu casa o dime donde nos vemos.

\- ¡Claro que no! Voy por ti.

\- Michael, por favor- le dijo, corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño –Tú no estás en condiciones de conducir un auto, es mejor que yo vaya hasta a tu casa -Michael resopló del otro lado del teléfono - ¡Por favor!

\- Está bien. ¿En cuánto tiempo te espero?

\- Estaré ahí en una hora… más o menos.

Después de que colgó, Michael se giró sobre sí mismo y se encontró a Daisy mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Sí, Candy, yo voy por ti; por ti correría la maratón de Nueva York aunque me infarte- le dijo burlonamente, fingiendo hacer su voz.

\- ¿Perdón, cuántos años dices que tienes?- preguntó, pasando a su lado de largo directo a la cocina.

\- ¡Pensé que comerías conmigo!- replicó, caminando tras él.

\- ¡Y lo haremos! Sólo que acompañados- dijo, mientras sacaba un Perrier del frigorífico.

\- ¡¿Pero, por qué?!- preguntó irritada.

\- Porque ella es mi amiga, porque me gusta estar con ella- respondió molesto, encarándola –Y porque yo…-Michael dejo a medias la frase y supo que en su exaltación estaba a punto de cometer nuevamente una imprudencia acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Candy. Era demasiado pronto para gritar a los cuatro vientos que no sólo sentía una atracción física hacia ella, que lo suyo era una obsesión por tenerla, por quererla y una imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado para hacerla feliz.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Daisy, instándolo a que siguiera.

\- Porque yo así lo quiero y punto- Daisy abrió la boca para replicar pero Michael continuó hablando –Además no sé de donde te ha salido esa antipatía hacía Candy, hasta donde yo sé, ella jamás te ha hecho algo o es sólo porque "tu amiga"- dijo esta palabra, encomillando con los dedos – No la soporta porque su mente enferma no puede permitirse una amistad tan noble como la de ella.

\- ¡Ella le quitó un novio cuando eran adolescentes!

Michael resopló, en lo que caminaba hacia su habitación.

\- Eso es mentira- confirmó enfadado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Sé muchas más cosas de las que supones, lo que yo no entiendo es como puedes seguirle creyendo a Eliza después de lo que te hizo hoy.

Daisy frunció la boca sin decir nada.

\- Ahora- continuó, contemplando las prendas de su amplio armario –Voy a cambiarme de ropa y en lo que lo hago, puedes pensar si te quedas o te vas. Lo único que te pido…- Michael hizo una pausa y se giró para ver a Daisy que lo miraba los brazos cruzados en el pecho –Más bien te exijo que si vas a ir con nosotros, te portes a la altura de los Dillman y no te rebajes comportándote como una Leagan cuya sangre no corre por tus venas. Candy es una buena chica, realmente vale la pena que la conozcas y no creas ciegamente lo que la víbora esa te ha dicho.

Tras una pataleta en el piso, Daisy salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Michael puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró la rabieta concentrándose en su atuendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Candy sacudió con la mano la nube de fijador para cabello que se había formado a su alrededor. Delicadamente, fijó a su cabeza los cabellos sueltos y ajustó la cola de caballo apretándola un poco más. Sonrió al recordar que durante muchos años su peinado habitual era un par de coletas a los lados, pero con el tiempo y las premuras de sus actividades en el hospital había cambiado a ser una sola. Muchas veces se quedaba con ganas de llevarlo suelo pero su indomable cabello rizado a veces no le permitía peinarlo de otra manera que no fuera sujetado a menos que contara con tiempo y muchos artículos para moldearlo.

Le echó un último vistazo a su imagen reflejada en el espejo y se sintió satisfecha por el resultado.

\- ¿Te parece bien como luzco, Clint? Le preguntó al animalito que estaba enroscado en el centro de la cama. El hurón volvió su cara hacia ella y emitió una especie de gemido agudo que ella consideró una respuesta aprobatoria.

\- ¡Gracias!- le dijo, acercándose a besarle la cabeza.

Ni muy desaliñada, ni muy arreglada. Maquillaje ligero y natural en conjunto con el vestido que había escogido para la ocasión que era estilo _boho_ , sencillo, blanco y de mangas largas ligeras con forma de campana. Los adornos en el pecho tipo hindú, bordado con pequeñas lentejuelas azules le daba cierta gracia y elegancia. Amaba ese tiempo cuando la primavera casi se juntaba con el verano pues el clima era más estable y le daba la oportunidad de ponerse vestidos. Y para el calor que se sentía esa tarde, ese se le hizo ideal.

Por último, se calzó con unas sandalias de plataforma, tomó su bolso y salió a la calle para tomar un taxi. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando uno ya la esperaba al pie de la entrada de los apartamentos donde vivía.

 _\- No era necesario que hicieras esto_ \- decía el mensaje de texto que Candy envió a Michael, acompañado de un emoticón de molestia.

 _\- Es hora del almuerzo, dudo que encontraras uno. Según la aplicación llegas en diez minutos, el portero te dejará pasar sin problema. Pulsa el número 20 en el ascensor, te espero en mi apartamento_ \- fue la respuesta enviada, junto con una carita haciéndole un guiño con el ojo.

Candy suspiró y se mordió la uña del dedo índice mientras pensaba en que le iba a decir a Michael si es que este le preguntaba acerca de tener una relación más que de amistad.

La noche anterior se había sentido decidida a decirle que sí, pero esa tarde la duda invadió su mente y buscó varias alternativas para que pudieran esperar un poco antes de iniciar cualquier romance.

Michael era un hombre amable, inteligente y muy guapo y sin duda le atraía, pero había algo en él que también le producía cierto temor. Algo que la intimidaba.

"Seamos por el momento amigos" "¿y qué tal si nos conocemos poco a poco?" "La madre María siempre decía que el amor empieza con la amistad"… Agobiada, empezó a ensayar varios diálogos mentales que pudieran ayudarle en su debido momento a plantear a Michael que más bien deseaba empezar lento, siendo sólo amigos y después la vida diría.

Bajó del taxi y miró de arriba abajo el gran edificio de apartamentos. No puedo evitar emitir un silbido de asombro. Un poco insegura, dio unos pasos por el gran y elegante recibidor y enseguida un hombre canoso y con semblante amable salió a su encuentro.

\- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señorita?- le preguntó con cordialidad.

\- Busco al doctor Dillman- respondió un poco titubeante – Michael Dillman.

\- ¡Oh, claro! Él la espera- dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándole el camino a los ascensores -Presione el número 20.

Candy asintió con timidez y subió al ascensor, lo último que vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran fue al hombre levantando la bocina del teléfono que tenía en un mostrador.

\- Si la hermana María viviera y se enterara que voy subiendo al apartamento de un hombre soltero y solo, seguro pondría el grito en el cielo- pensó con un atisbo de remordimiento.

La duda nuevamente asaltó su mente y se preguntó por qué Michael la había citado en su casa y no en el restaurante. ¿Acaso lo de ir a comer sólo era un pretexto para traerla a su apartamento? O peor aún, tal vez él pensara que era una chica fácil y que ella se prestaría para… "No, no, no- se dijo así misma negando energéticamente con la cabeza –él es un caballero, él no…"

Sus confusas cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la campanilla del ascensor que le indicaba que había llegado a su destino. Respiró profundamente y dio un paso para salir, pero al abrirse la puerta se topó de frente con el mismísimo Michael.

\- ¡Michael!- dijo sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Candy- respondió, tomándola de los hombros atrayéndola hacia él, evitando que las puertas que ya empezaban a cerrar la golpearan –Bienvenida- dijo, con voz suave y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla.

Se quedó paralizada. Recibió el beso conteniendo el aliento, percibiendo la respiración de Michael en su oído y su fresco y varonil perfume de cítricos y madera. Sintió un escalofrió.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba por llegar?- preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás, mientras observaba como él la contemplaba sonriente con sus pupilas grises.

\- Richard, me avisó que ya habías llegado y quise salir para recibirte.

\- ¡Ah!- Candy supuso que Richard era el hombre con el que había hablado cuando llegó al edificio.

\- Te ves muy linda- continuó diciendo. Candy agradeció sonrojándose y sonrió tímidamente -Pero ven, déjame mostrarte mi casa- dijo, guiándola por un ancho pasillo de grandes cristales que daban mucha luz y desde donde se podía divisar el río Chicago.

Candy se quedó rezagada, contemplando aquel panorama.

\- Tengo mejor vista desde mi estudio- le advirtió, mientras la observaba enarcar las cejas con evidente asombro. Con este gesto, Michael reafirmó su idea de que aquella chica era especial. Jamás había conocido a alguien que irradiara tanta belleza natural e inocencia, pero al mismo tiempo sensualidad y fortaleza. Para él, Candy tenía todo un cúmulo de virtudes del que cada día era menos común ver en las chicas en los tiempos presentes, incluyendo a su prima Daisy.

Conforme se iba acercando al apartamento, Candy notó que todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso y de manera mecánica tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Nuevamente se apoderó de ella el temor de que él tuviera una idea errónea acerca de su persona.

Michael se paró en el marco de la puerta y la dejó pasar sin disimular su contento. Si el pasillo ya era bello, el apartamento de Michael era, a los ojos de Candy, simplemente esplendido.

Lo primero que notó al entrar, fue el sonido de sus sandalias chocando con la fina madera del piso. Todo estaba iluminado por la luz natural que entraba por los grandes ventanales que hacían de pared dando además una vista espectacular a los grandes edificios de la ciudad.

Muebles oscuros en una habitación blanca, muy al estilo de Michael, muy de acuerdo a su personalidad contrastante, pensó Candy al entrar en el amplio salón. Todo en perfecto orden, sin más adornos que algunas pinturas que supuso eran carísimas y pequeñas esculturas en formas de cuerpos humanos andróginos en la mesa central y un par de sobrias lámparas en las mesitas laterales.

El comedor central de diez plazas era precioso, del mismo color oscuro que los muebles. Candy se preguntó si alguna vez se habría llenado de personas departiendo con alegría los alimentos o sólo era un adorno más en aquella hermosa pero fría casa.

\- Ven- le dijo, señalando hacia una puerta que estaba a un costado del salón.

Candy se acercó hasta donde estaba Michael. Este, con cierto aire de orgullo, abrió la puerta y descubrió del otro lado un gran ventanal que mostraba una vista panorámica al rio Chicago unido al lago Michigan y algunos jardines que lo cercaban. Gratamente sorprendida, entró al lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta, mirando el paisaje. Michael sonrió al ver su expresión y sus ojos verdes iluminados por el entusiasmo.

\- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó a sus espaldas, mientras ella tocaba ligeramente el cristal del ventanal y asentía con la cabeza.

\- Cada que vez que miro el lago Michigan no puedo evitar evocar recuerdos de mis tiempos en el orfanato… en mi hogar.- dijo, girando la cabeza para mirar a Michael –Cuando era niña, solía correr con los otros chicos por las orillas del lago y jugábamos a encontrar la piedrecilla más lisa o a mojarnos unos a otros. Esta época del verano era la mejor- rememoró con una sonrisa. Michael la escuchaba con atención, fascinado por el evidente bienestar que provocaba a Candy recordar eso- Cada vez que puedo- continuó – que necesito pensar o que me siento sola, suelo ir ahí- Dijo, señalando con el dedo hacia la extensión de árboles y agua -al _Millenium Park_ y sentarme a la orilla del río a meditar; a soñar que la corriente de agua se lleva mis temores o mis dudas a mi hogar y que la hermana María me mandará una respuesta o un consuelo (ahora) donde quiera que esté- Candy le sonrió y miró nuevamente hacía el paisaje soltando un suspiro.

Michael se sintió conmovido por la ternura de aquella chica y visualizó a la niña que tenía dentro de ella, añorando el único lugar donde se sintió aceptada y querida, aunque este hubiera sido un orfanato. Se sintió tentado a acariciar su cabello rubio y enredar uno de sus rizos en el dedo. Sin pensarlo, levantó su mano lentamente y sin que ella se percatara, delineó con sus yema de sus dedos la abundante coleta de caballo.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya o tendré que esperar eternamente para comer?

Michael pegó un respingo al escuchar la voz de Daisy que, desde la puerta, lo miraba con una expresión burlona. Frunció el ceño al saberse descubierto por su inoportuna prima. Candy la miró sorprendida, pensaba que estaban solos y, al verla, sin saber exactamente por qué, sintió un deje de alivio. Esbozó una sonrisa mirando alternadamente a uno y otro.

\- Hola, Daisy- le saludo amigablemente.

Con un gesto desdeñoso, Daisy se recargó en el marco y se cruzó de brazos sin articular palabra.

 _\- Haben sie nicht wissen, die gäste begrüβen? Hallo sagen!_ \- espetó Michael bruscamente. Candy lo observó hablando fluidamente en alemán pero notó la aspereza en el tono de su voz y el gesto de enojo con el qué miraba a su prima. Esta se irguió poniendo los brazos en jarra con la misma expresión de molestia.

 _\- Nein_ \- respondió, desafiante.

 _\- Hallo sagen!-_ Exigió Michael, levantando el tono de voz.

Aunque Candy no entendía a ciencia cierta lo que decía, por la atmosfera de tensión que se sintió de repente por la actitud de ambos supo que era algún tipo de reprimenda la que Michael le estaba haciendo a Daisy. Sus ojos grises la miraban fija y duramente. Finalmente, evidentemente derrotada ante la imponencia de Michael, bajó los brazos al costado y dirigió su atención hacia ella.

\- Hola, Candy- dijo, con un esbozo de sonrisa forzada.

\- Hola, Daisy- respondió, incomoda y apesadumbrada por el desagradable momento pero sobre todo por el evidente esfuerzo que representó para ella tener que dirigirle la palabra. Candy lamentó que la tratará de aquella manera siendo que entre ellas jamás había pasado nada que las tuviera enemistadas, de hecho, sólo se habían topado algunas veces en alguna fiesta o reunión donde los hermanos Cornwell y los Leagan estuvieran involucrados. Bien sabía que la culpable de despertar esa antipatía con mentiras y malas intenciones era precisamente Eliza Leagan y lamentó que la chica Dillman se dejara influenciar por su amiga.

\- Candy- dijo Michael suavizando su tono, dirigiendo su atención a ella –Se supone que Daisy está aquí porque irá a comer con nosotros- repuso arqueando las cejas, ya no muy convencido de que fuera una buena idea- Pero creo que mejor pasaremos a dejarla a su casa- continuó diciendo, observado a su prima con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Oh, no, no!- exclamó Candy, ampliando su sonrisa, tratando de relajar el ambiente - ¡Vamos, Daisy! Me daría mucho gusto que nos acompañes a comer.

Por respuesta, Daisy asintió con la cabeza, forzando nuevamente su sonrisa.

\- Lo pensaré en el camino- repuso Michael cuando la vio salir de la habitación. Candy le apretó con fuerza del antebrazo y le susurró "por favor" cuando él se giró a verla. Está bien- dijo con cierta molestia, cediendo ante el gesto suplicante de la chica para que acabará ya la pelea entre ellos y fueran a comer en paz. Michael no estaba seguro de que a pesar de sus advertencias silenciosas Daisy se comportara de buena manera con Candy y eso lo ponía nervioso.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?- cuestionó Daisy, con actitud despreocupada.

 _\- Amore mio-_ respondió Michael. Al tiempo que lo decía, miró a Candy con una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó y sonriendo nerviosamente, desvió la mirada.

\- ¡Italiana! ¡Perfecto!- dijo Daisy, tomando su bolso –Ahí hacen una maravillosa pasta con salmón.

\- ¿Te parece bien, Candy?- preguntó Michael, ignorando a su prima.

\- Sí, me parece bien- sonrío –sólo que…

\- ¿Sí?- dijo expectante, en lo que Daisy hacía un gesto de fastidio.

\- Me preocupa lo que vayas a comer, acabas de salir del hospital y no sabemos…

Michael rió con agrado.

\- Te lo agradezco, y ya había considerado eso. Ahí tienen una excelente carta de ensaladas y mientras ustedes se deleitan con las pastas, yo comeré una insípida ensalada- expresó con un fingido mohín de tristeza.

\- Muy bien - Candy sonrió – Yo sí comeré una pasta, pero si te sirve de consuelo, pediré antes una ensalada para acompañarte.

\- Lo que tú quieras- dijo divertido.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? ¡muero de hambre!- Michael lamentó que la fastidiosa voz de Daisy arruinara el momento.

\- Sí- le contestó serio.

Mientras iban de camino al restaurante, Candy se mostró amistosa con Daisy. Le había cedido el lugar del lado del copiloto muy a pesar de la protesta de Michael y trataba de establecer un dialogo ameno con los dos para romper la tensión entre los hermanos y la chica y ella. Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y cuando llegaron al lugar todos estaban un poco más relajados y dispuestos a comer en paz.

Al llegar a _Amore mio_ Michael caballerosamente ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto y dejó que Daisy se adelantara a pedir la mesa que había reservado. Posó su mano en la espalda baja de ella y la guio mientras le susurraba bromas acerca del menú que habrían de tomar.

Pero me dejarás tomar por lo menos una copa de vino tinto ¿No es así? Aquí tienen una cava excelente.

\- ¡Por Dios, Michael! No tiene ni medio día que saliste del hospital ¿Qué clase de paciente eres?

\- Uno que ningún médico querría tener- bromeó, mientras la veía decir que no con la cabeza -¡Está bien!- continuó diciendo mientras reía -Tomaré sólo unas botellas de _Perrier._

\- Su mesa estará lista en un momento, señor Dillman- Escuchó decir a la guapa anfitriona que lo miraba sonriente.

\- Gracias- respondió apenas echándole una ojeada, volviendo rápidamente su vista a Candy.

\- ¡Oh, pero si es Albert Ardley! ¡Hola Albert!

La sonrisa de Michael se borró de inmediato y ambos se giraron a mirar a Albert que los observaba tan sorprendido como ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un disculpa no será suficiente para remediar todo el tiempo que no publiqué, pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que gracias al hackeo que se hizo de esta página hace unos meses no pude entrar otros tantos por que la cuenta de Facebook ligada a ella me mandaba a una cuenta vacía. El caso es que el problema se ha solucionado después de muchos ruegos e intentos para lograr entrar a esta y aquí lo tienen. Los capítulos se publicaran con más regularidad.

Gracias a todas. Como ya me urge publicar, les debo los agradecimientos personales pero sepan que se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Con cariño

Clau Ardley.


End file.
